Intercambio Equivalente
by god of hope
Summary: el hombre no puede ganar sin perder algo a cambio "para ganar algo de igual valor debe perderse esa es la ley del intercambio equivalente" una ley que tuve que aprender de la manera dura y estricta una, ley que en la cual debo seguir toda mi vida como alquimista pero tanto mi corazon como mi deber me ponen en una situacion dificil soy issei hyodou y este es mi camino...(NUEVO CAP)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos soy nuevo y tengo montones de ideas para fics pero hoy quiero hacer un fic que me ha estado en la cabeza y con ganas de publicarlo es un ligero crossover de High School DxD y Fullmetal Alchemist y algunos personajes de varios animes asi que disfruten y dejen sus comentarios y consejos para poder mejorar mas porque la opinión de mis sempais es lo que me impulsa a seguir, sin mas preámbulos los dejo pa que lean

/-

Capitulo: 1 Curiosidad

"_la curiosidad es la mejor pero a la vez la peor de las amigas"_

/-

**En los tiempos antiguos la humanidad al desarrollarse como sociedad tenían algo que siempre sin importar el costo trataban de sastifacer "curiosidad" por ella se han hecho avances y tropiezos, desastres y logros, guerras y pases en fin con la curiosidad era a la vez nuestro mayor virtud como defecto esa era lo que origino e impulso a investigar, descubrir, crear, jugamos a ser dios pero al final solo somos niños que no sabemos ni siquiera lo mal que podemos crear a pesar de hacerlo con buenas intenciones o motivos **

/-

Toda esta historia comienza en una ciudad de Japón llamada kouh en la cual por las noches es territorio de diablos que hacen contratos y viven armonía y esta iba a ser una noche tranquila de contratos

Nos encontramos en un edificio antiguo estilo victoriano donde una habitación estaban reunidas dos chicas una de cabello rojo y ojos azul verdosos y piel blanca Nivea, vestía uniforme para dama como falda roja con camisa de rayas negras con corcel negro con tela que cubre sus hombros, en fin la palabra hermosa no quedaría con ella ya que paso de esa categoría a una mas alta, su bello rostro, sus piernas torneadas, su cabello carmesí y sedoso y por ultimo su busto era de Ey aquí estoy mírame

Ella estaba en su escritorio sumida en sus pensamientos mientra otra chica de cabello negro sedoso con dos mechones largos en la frente atado a una cola de caballo con una cinta naranja, ojos violeta, y tenia una piel blanca Nivea. Portaba un uniforme similar a su compañera en fin también era hermosa y casi rivalizaba con la pelirroja, servia el te con elegancia

-que sucede rias te veo muy callada?- pregunto la pelinegra a la ahora llamada rias

-nada akeno es solo…que… no dejan de insistir- dijo la pelirroja a akeno

-ha tu compromiso?-

-si y ya no se que hacer o que plan tomar-

-bueno y porque no le pides a kiba-

-kiba es un caballero me rechazaría de inmediato-

-pues…-

Pero paro de hablar cuando un destello del circulo de trasporte en la habitación y de el un chico de cabello rubio ojos grises con un lunar cerca del ojo izquierdo vestía uniforme escolar de camisa blanca con rayas delgadas, negras moño negro en el cuello,

Chaqueta y pantalón negro en fin el era el típico chico guapo pero esta vez estaba herido con una punta de hielo en el costado izquierdo atravesándolo una chica bajita de cabello blanco corto hasta los hombros con un broche de gato negro ojos dorados como si fuera un gato vestía el mismo uniforme que las otras chicas solo que no tenia la capa negra en los hombros parecía la mascota de la escuela ella lo sostenía del hombro de inmediato rias y akeno fueron a auxiliarlos

-koneko que paso quien los ataco?- pregunto rias muy preocupada al ver el estado del chico

Claro que la chica baja llamada koneko solo tenia algunos golpes pero su pierna estaba cubierta de hielo y su mano derecha estaba quemada ella hablo con dificultad

-un sujeto nos ataco… fue rápido… solo podíamos escapar-

-pero quien fue un exorcista?-

-no lo ce boucho-

Rias estaba enojada no le gustaba que lastimaran a sus ciervos esta claro que para ella esto no se quedaría así

-koneko ve a la mansión Gremory y que te atiendan a ti y a kiba akeno tu y yo vamos a la casa del contratista para saber que paso-

-si boucho- dijo akeno ya que al igual que la pelirroja tampoco le gustaba que lastimaran a sus compañeros

/-

-akeno-

-si-

-segura que este es el lugar?-

-si lo es esta es la dirección y lugar-

-pues a mi no me párese-

Y era de sorprenderse la casa estaba hecha de hielo de adentro a afuera picos y pilares salían de las paredes

Al entrar las diablesas observaron el lugar todo era de hielo congelado de la nada

-puedes sentir algo akeno?-

-no nada solo hielo y mas hielo-

-ese es el problema no se siente magia o senjutsu o cualquier otra cosa-

Ellas buscaban en todo el lugar algo o algún indicio de que pudieran descubrir al atacante pero rias noto algo brillante en el suelo se agacho para tomarlo mirarlo mas de cerca

-akeno encontré algo ven a ver-

-ara ara que encontraste-

-mira-

El objeto al parecer era un guardia de metal medio pesado, era cromado y tiene ocho picos pequeños pero al final de la guardia había un circulo en con símbolos en el centro

-que crees que sea rias? parecer del atacante-

-no lo ce lo llevaremos a sona mañana ella sabrá lo que es-

/-

(academia kouh)

-que paso rias? me entere de lo que paso con tus siervos-

-ellos están bien yuuto esta fuera de peligro y koneko solo tenia una quemadura me dijo que logro escapar del atacante ya que sintió que cuando intento golpearlo el detuvo su golpe y su mano se quemo-

La chica con la que estaba hablando era sona sitri alias shitori de cabello negro corte Bob que le llegaba a los hombros ojos púrpura que te daban una mirada seria y estricta con lentes de semi montura vestía el mismo uniforme que rias

-tienes alguna idea de lo que paso?-

-nada sona solo al llegar no sentí nada de magia en el lugar era como si el hielo hubiese aparecido de la nada y además encontré esto-

La pelirroja le enseño el guardia a su amiga y rival, ella miro con asombro el guardia y con una lupa vio el circulo dibujado en el tras una observación sona estaba seria mas de lo normal

-rias sabes lo que es?-

-no por eso vine a ti para ver si tu me podías decir algo-

-esto es un guardia de acero reforzado pero el dibujo es un circulo de transmutación que cambia el estado del agua de hielo a vapor y viceversa solo se de personas que lo usan-

-quienes son Ángeles caídos …Ángeles…magos?-

-no-

-sona ya dime quienes lo usan?-

-alquimistas-

-que… pero como que es un alquimista- dijo rias sin entender

-bueno rias los alquimista son una organización de investigación o resguardo ellos usan un arte llamado alquimia que les permite cambiar la materia a base de entendimiento ellos son conocidos por los países del mundo ya que prestan sus servicios para detener guerras o conflictos los alquimistas mas fuertes resguardan a los lideres de otros países y su poderío no acaba allí-

-espera ay mas? ellos son capases de enfrentar a alguien de las tres facciones-pregunto rias con temor

-que si son capases si las tres facciones tuvieran otra guerra ellos entrarían en acción ya que solo están al servicio de la humanidad a veces ellos hacen trabajos que por parte de las tres facciones se consideran fuertes ya que en la segunda guerra mundial un alquimista junto con algunos aprendices barrieron con las fuerzas alemanas en Rusia e Inglaterra los alquimistas apoyaron a los países aliados a ganar la guerra con su poderío y conocimiento se dieron a conocer ya después de la guerra montaron su central Berlín crearon la organización amestris hoy cada país tiene su central de alquimistas en donde ellos protegen a los civiles y a sus países de amenazas ellos son alquimistas nacionales-

-así que un alquimista fue el responsable de esto no puedo creer que un humano sin energía sagrada casi matara a yuuto y koneko-

-rias los alquimistas son peligrosos pero a la vez nobles ellos tiene un lema de intercambio equivalente para ellos ese lema es una ley-

-y cual es-

-para ganar algo de igual valor debe perderse esa es su ley-

-que pero eso es absurdo es como si me dijeras que ellos sacrifican algo para tener algo del mismo valor es un lema ridículo-

-que me quieres decir ellos tienen una ley y tu los contradices-pregunto sona sorprendida por el arrebato de su amiga

-pero por supuesto si quieres algo lo obtienes luchas por el esta en tu derecho de pelearlo y una vez que hayas logrado serás fuerte para protegerlo-

-rias para los alquimistas su ley es sagrada la viven a diario tanto que si uno debe morir para pagar el intercambio lo hacen-

-por eso mismo te digo que su lema es absurda y ridícula-

Sona decidió terminar el tema ya que la pelirroja es terca en lo que piensa

-y bueno le dirás a sirzechs-sama sobre esto-

-de ninguna manera yo junto con mi nobleza podemos encargarnos de esto-

-en serio hermanita- dijo una voz masculina

-si en serio yo…- ella dejo de hablar al reconocer la voz masculina

Detrás suya era un hombre joven como de veinte de cabello rojo carmesí largo y ojos azul verdoso tenia una armadura tradicional de color negro opaco con los bordes dorados que le daban un aspecto de dominio y poderío pero en su rostro era una sonrisa calmada y pacifica detrás de el una mujer como de veinte de cabello gris y ojos celestes vestía traje de doncella francesa con dos trenzas en el cabello y una mirada reservada y estricta en todo lo que hace a pesar de vestirse de doncella en realidad es la esposa del hombre

-onii-sama que haces aquí- preguntaba rias a el hombre que es su hermano sirzechs lucifer

-un pajarito de listón naranja me dijo lo que paso con tu caballero y tu torre así que vine por curiosidad a ver-le respondió a rias que maldijo a akeno por hablar

-y bueno me podías mostrar la pista que tienes sona-san-

Sona le mostró al maou la guardia y el lo estuvo observando

-que opinas tu grayfia crees que sea de ellos-

-si sirzechs-sama no hay duda es de la brigada de hielo de los alquimistas de Rusia ellos son especialistas en pelear en su entorno de hielo y nieve-

-bueno hermanita al parecer tienes a un alquimista ruso en tu territorio que bueno que vine para decirte que los contratos se cancelan hasta nuevo aviso-

-pero onii-sama- rias hiba a replicar pero su hermano no lo dejo

-pero no te preocupes hablare con un amigo para solucionar este problema si no me equivoco el vendrá a primera hora de la mañana por hoy me retiro nos vemos-

Y en eso desaparecieron rias no le gustaba como hiba esto

/-

( al día siguiente )

Rias junto con su nobleza esperaban al maou kiba ya se había recuperado de la herida sanado poco a poco aun que no tuviera energía sagrada si lo daño al punto de correr peligro de muerte y koneko pudo recuperar la pierna izquierda y su mano sano si no hubiera sido por la magia demoníaca su mano en estos momentos hubiera tenido quemaduras de tercer grado.

En eso sirzechs y su esposa llegan en un circulo mágico rojo con el emblema de los gremory en el

-onii-sama que paso va a venir tu amigo-

-si bueno…veras yo-

Pero no pudo continuar ya que akeno llego con noticias

-boucho tiene que ver esto no le gustara-

En eso la pelinegra encendió una televisión para ver en las noticias como camiones blindados con hombres de uniformes azules llegaban y algunos trazaban círculos de transmutación para elevar torres de vigilancia y otros con camionetas equipadas con metralletas recorrían las calles de la zona centro de la ciudad la reportera hablo

-esta mañana la central amestris de Japón sitio la ciudad por orden de los altos mando ya que al parecer un alquimista fugitivo ataco una vivienda civil se considero peligroso así que el führer supremo amestris junto con los alquimistas mas fuertes de central Japón llegaron para la detención y captura del alquimista desertor el alcalde de la ciudad ya había sido informado y las entradas y salidas de la misma fueron resguardadas por los alquimistas por el momento no han querido dar detalles pero se dará a conocer junto con el alcalde a en una rueda de prensa… en otras noticias…-

Rias al ver esto se enojo primero atacan a sus siervos luego su hermano se entromete y para terminar convierten su territorio en zona de guerra si estaba enojada al principio en este momento esta que hierve

-onii-sama que significa esto hay militares en mi territorio-

-eso era lo que quería decirte mi amigo decidió que fuera necesario el reguardo de la ciudad por la seguridad de que el alquimista sea detenido-

-pero tanto armamento y alquimistas son necesarios?-

-si son lo justo y necesario para detenerlo-

todos los presentes voltearon para ver a un chico sentado en el borde de la ventana tenia el cabello rubio largo en una trenza ojos dorados su vestimenta consistía de un abrigo color negro que llega a casi la mitad de la media pierna guantes blancos chaleco negro y camisa de vestir blanca y pantalones negros con zapatos de vestir de cuero negro

-Ey sirz cuando me dijiste lo que paso vine lo mas rápido que pude y además de querer verte a ti de veras que creciste rias-dijo el chico con una sonrisa a rias

La pelirroja no podía creer lo que veía solo unas palabras salieron de su boca

-ed-Ojisan- ella dijo con algunas lagrimas que brotaban de sus bellos ojos

-y yo que pensé que me habías olvidado _Nichte_-el con los brazos abiertos se acerco a ella la cual corrió a abrazarlo

La nobleza no entendía porque ella hizo eso hasta que el maou les hablo

-el es Edward elric el führer supremo de amestris y un viejo amigo que conocí en los tiempos que estuve en Polonia me hice amigo de el y cuando nació mi hermana el la visitaba cada que podía rias lo quería y aun lo quiere como su Ojisan y ed como su _Nichte_ pero hace ocho años que no se ven ed-kun dijo que tuvo un asunto serio y por eso no se volvió a hablar con ella-decía sirzechs al ver la tierna escena

-Ojisan donde has estado? estos ocho años fueron duros sin ti-

-Ey cálmate _Nichte _tenia que ayudar a alguien pero no te preocupes tratare de verte mas seguido si- dijo Edward con una mano sobre la cabeza de rias mientras ella como niña pequeña asentía felizmente

Akeno le pregunto algo al maou

-maou-sama si es el líder de amestris por que parece un niño?-

Eso ed lo escucho y digamos que no lo tomo muy bien

-¡AQUIEN LE LLAMAS TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NECESITAS ATRAVES DE UN MICROESCOPIO!-el grito e hizo maldiciones y tenia ganas de matar al que menciono eso que pasa a ser akeno

Rias lo tomaba del abrigo para evitar el intento de asesinato de ed

-Ojisan cálmate ella ni siquiera menciono eso por favor-

Sirzechs les hablo a los siervos

-será mejor que no mencionen su estatura ya que es muy sensible con ese tema-

Luego de que se calmara el pequ… digo el alquimista todos se sentaron en los sofás y ed comenzó a hablar

-bueno _Nichte_al parecer tienes un problema con P mayúscula-

-que quieres decir Ojisan-

-veras pedí al líder de central en Rusia el expediente del alquimista desertor resulta ser Ivan drago conocido como sangre fría un alquimista muy reconocido llegando al rango de mayor en su unidad pero una noche el mato a su jefe de brigada con una estaca de hielo atravesando su corazón por la espalda después de ese acto huyo y la central de Rusia puso recompensa a su cabeza catalogado como peligroso-

-pero porque motivo un alquimista ruso vino a mi territorio-

-bueno _Nichte_ el al parecer guarda rencor a los diablos ya que como lo dice su expediente hace años un diablo callejero mato a sus padres y los devoro la organización amestris de Rusia lo mato y el se unió a las filas cuando el tiempo paso el contacto con alguien varios testigos afirmaron que su contacto era un sujeto de gabardina color caqui sombrero marrón y pañuelo rojo en el cuello pero uno de los testigos de puso en contacto con nosotros y no dio algo que quizás pueda ser una pista del como llego aquí en Japón-

-y que es- pregunto rias al igual que su nobleza tenían curiosidad por saber

-ustedes reconocen esto-

Ed mostró lo que parece ser una pluma negra rias y los demás se quedaron en silencio al verla ellos sabían de quien era

-una pluma de Angel caído debería ser-hablo sirzechs para luego ser interrumpida por la pelirroja

-grigori esos Ángeles caídos siempre molestando dañándonos-

Se estaba enojando su nobleza lo sabia pero antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo ed hablo

-rias _alles wird gut ruhig sein ruhe, ruhe-_

Ella miraba a ed y se calmo poco a poco ellos se sorprendieron ya que es difícil calmar a rias cuando esta en ese estado

Sirzechs hablo con ed queriendo encontrar una solución a esto

-y dime ed-kun hay algo que quieras sugerirme-

-si de hecho esto que te voy a sugerir podía garantizar no solo la captura de sangre fría y la seguridad de _Nichte-_

-así y dime que es-pregunto el maou

-un guardián- sugirió ed

-que pero Ojisan no necesito a un guardián-

-si lo necesitas _Nichte _de lo contrario tendrías que quedarte en el inframundo hasta que podamos capturar a sangre fría y no querrás tener que soportar a el verdad-

Rias al saber que no tenía opción decidió guardar silencio

-bien ed-kun si tú lo sugieres entonces te doy permiso para hacerlo-

-ok pediré que venga

Ed puso un dedo en un comunicador que tenia en el oído y un ruido de trasmisión sono

-aquí el führer necesitó a acero aquí le tengo una misión clase A cambio¡-

-enterado señor va en camino cambio¡- respondió una voz femenina

-ok cambio y fuera¡-y termino cortando la comunicación

-Ojisan quien es ese acero- pregunto rias

-uno de mis mejores alquimistas es considerado un prodigio en la organización-

-en serio nunca me platicaste de el ed-kun-

-bueno el es muy reservado y algo frío pero es de los mejores ya que yo lo entrene personalmente estos ocho años el se convirtió en alquimista a los nueve y con el paso de los años ascendió hasta convertirse en los que es ahora- dijo ed con orgullo

Rias en sus pensamientos pedía que no fuese un idiota arrogante

-ya esta aquí-dijo ed mirando la puerta del club cinco segundos después se escucho que tocaban

-escuchen puede que sea distante pero el se toma sus misiones en serio a y si notan algo extraño no se alarmen si-

-akeno podías abrir- pidió la pelirroja

-ara ara por supuesto-

La pelinegra abrió y cuando vio quien llego se quedo muda se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar el paso todos lo vieron y se quedaron sorprendidos

Era un chico casi la edad de rias o akeno de cabello castaño largo corte rebelde con una cola de caballo baja que llegaba a media espalda ojos cafés casi dorados con una mirada seria sin emoción alguna casi muerta vestía camisa de vestir negra de seda, pantalones negros y botas de combate negras también traía un abrigo rojo con capucha de color rojo vino con el símbolo en negro de una cruz con una serpiente enrollada y una corona en la punta y alas a los lados de la misma traía una cadena de plata en el bolsillo derecho y un medallón con un símbolo extraño en el

Pero lo que ellos se dieron cuenta es que desprendía un aura de tristeza y soledad como si fuese un muerto en vida rias sintió el impulso de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien al sentir esa aura pero ella noto algo que no se podía creer y decidió mejor guardar silencio

El chico con un saludo militar y voz fría apática hablo

-teniente coronel issei hyodou alquimista de acero reportándose señor-

-acero estas al tanto de la situación-

-si señor-

-bueno te asignare una misión de rango A si lo completas te asignare a una de rango S que me dices-

-cual es la misión señor- pregunto el alquimista dando a entender a ed de que acepto

-tu misión es la de proteger la a ella-señalo a rias

-ella es la encargada de la ciudad y sabes por nuestra unidad de inteligencia que sangre fría que tomara acciones para eliminarla así que protegerla a cualquier costo esta es tu misión me doy a entender acero-

-señor si señor- dijo issei de manera monotona

-ok acompáñame para darte el archivo de sangre fría sirz _nichte _nos vemos mas tarde-

-ok ed-kun-dijo sirzechs

Una vez que los alquimistas se fueron rias se sentó en el mueble y se quedo sumida en sus pensamiento sirzechs se acerco a su hermana para hablarle

-rias lo notaste?-

-si Onii-sama lo note…pero me párese imposible-

-boucho de que habla- pregunto akeno junto con los demás de la nobleza

-lo que Ojou-sama dice es que sintió una energía que ese chico no debería de tener-explico grayfia a los diablos

-igual a mi me pareció algo extraño pero no a duda ese chico por algo es especial a parte de poseer un sacred gear- dijo sirzechs algo serio al saber mas de la situación y querer saber de ese chico

-pero me sigo sin creer algo- dijo rias

-que-

-que fue lo que dios le hizo a ese chico?-

/-

**Bueno hasta aquí la dejo espero que les haya gustado y porfa su opinión me importa comenten para poder mejorar **

_Nichte:_ sobrina

Ojisan: tío

Onii-sama: hermano mayor

Ojou-sama: señorita o princesa

_alles wird gut ruhig sein ruhe, ruhe:_ cálmate todo estará bien tranquila, tranquila


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos les traigo una continuación de mi fic asi que sin mas preámbulos a leer**

Capitulo 2 : sospechas

Un dia paso y lucifer levanto la orden de los ciervos de rias ya que la ciudad quedo citiada en las calles hummers con ametralladoras patrullaban las calles las estaciones y el aeropuerto de la ciudad quedaron en vigilancia no solo terrestre si no aerea ya que tenian un halcon negro patrullando el cielo rias y sus ciervos quedaron impresionados por la coordinación de las fuerzas militares de la organización amestris

En estos momentos rias y su nobleza se encontraban en el salon del club junto con su amiga sona y una chica que portaba el mismo uniforme solo que tenia el cabello negro azabache que llegaba a los tobillos y lentes de semi montura

-y bien rias parece que te asignaron a un guardian eso no lo esperaba-

-si pero ed-Ojisan dijo que era digno de confianza y no lo dudo pero…-

-que rias te parese peligroso-

-bueno el me perecia…-

Pero no pudieron continuar ya que se oyeron golpes en la puerta

-debe ser el-

-quien rias no me as dicho quien es tu guardian –

-lo sabras… adelante-

La puerta se abrio para revelar al mismo a issei que entro posición de firmes con las manos de tras de si

-alquimista de acero issei hyodou reportandoce Gremori-sama-

-no es necesario que menciones mi apellido hyoudou-san con llamarme rias es suficiente-

-seria una falta de respeto Gremori-sama-

-no me faltaras a respeto hyodou-san pero por la forma en la que hablas no desistiras verdad-

-hi-

Rias se quedo pensando pero una idea le llego

-bueno que tal un trato tu me dices por mi nombre y yo por el tuyo que te parece-

-… (suspiro) me parese que es un buen intercambio asi que acepto rias-sama-

-deveria de decirte sin el sama pero no hay remedio issei-san-

-bueno rias-sama dejando eso de lado mi unidad ya se encuentra resguardando la escuela necesito saber su agenda para poder saber donde vigilarla-

-no te preocupes la tendras en el trascurso del dia pero antes dejame presentarte a la precidenta del consejo estudiantil ella es-

-sona sitri alias shitori heredera de la camara sitri hermana de la maou serafall leviatan-

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso el ya sabia de sona?

-si…como lo supiste-

Preguntaba sona sorprendida y a la vez cautelosa

-amestris tiene información de los posibles aliados o amenazas para la humanidad desde sirzechs, azazel, ni siquiera michael se queda fuera ya que para los alquimistas dios es solo un ignorante que le da la espalda al mundo el esta muerto para nosotros-

Todos se volvieron a sorprender si es verdad que azazel si se puede considerar un enemigo pero michael o el mismo dios eso es loco de solo querer desafiarlo la organización si que se toma muy en serio lo de proteger a la humanidad

-bueno no pense que fuera una potencial enemiga hyodou-san pero puedo asegurar que no cometere actos que empañen el nombre de la maou leviatan le doy mi palabra-

La tencion estaba presente en el lugar issei solo quedo en silencio sona sabia que no podia jugar ya que al igual que el ya que ella tenia información de la cual respaldaban las palabras del chico

-bueno issei-san dejame informarte algo-

Dijo rias intentando disipar la tencion del aire

-digame rias-sama-

-se hara evento en el gimnacio de la escuela en 15 dias todos los estudiantes asistiran asi que espero que puedas asistir-

-dijo un evento…-

-asi es-

-tendre que informarle de esto a mi unidad si sangre fria se atraviese a atacar es mejor que estemos preparados asi que sin mas me retiro debo asegurar el edificio-

-issei-san espera…-

Pero el ya se habia ido sona solto un suspiro que no sabia que tenia

-sona que tienes-

-ese alquimista… es peligroso tenerlo como enemigo no me sorprende que sea reconocido en las tres facciones-

-a que te refieres-

-el es issei hyodou el alquimista de acero también es conocido como el quinto humano mas fuerte de la humanidad despues de los otros cuatro el a sobresalido en sus miciones de resguardo y operativos de captura mas de 50 criminales mundiales fueron capturados y mas de 30 demonios callejeros y 25 angeles caidos fueron eliminados por el y su unidad y lo peor de todo

-que sona-

-que en todas el a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte sobrevive-

-wow eso es…-

-impactante si lo es pero ay mas-

-que es-

-se dice que el solo se concidera un arma destrucción masiva ya que según algunas fuentes no pose familiares o amigos el es solo… un alma vacia-

Rias se asombro pero luego reflexiono ese chico quizas era lo que el ser humano podia llegar a hacer por el poder

"·$%&amp;/()

En el tejado de la vieja escuela issei estaba en el borde con una mirada distante

-valla es una gran escuela… me hubiera gustado estudiar aquí-

**-si asi tendrias una vida mas o menos normal socio-**

-que te puedo decir Ddrag a veces olvido que no tengo derecho a desear solo soy un arma humana-

**-socio el hecho de que seas un militar no signifique que no tengas el derecho a nada-**

**-**no solo es eso sino el que sea… tu sabes-

-**…-**

**-**oi Ddrag te puedo preguntar algo-

-**aunque ya se lo que me preguntaras dime-**

**-**crees tu que es justo que siga vivo?-

-**… no lo ce socio eso es algo que solo el tiempo respondera-**

-… quizas tengas razon-

Issei solo seguia observando con una mirada distante llena de tristeza y soledad

"·$%&amp;/()

( dia 3 )

Issei llegaba para su labor de guardian cuando iba a tocar la puerta noto que esta estaba entre abierta asi que el pensando lo peor detrás de su espalda entre sus ropas se tomo un cuchillo curvo de trinchera sostuvo de forma inversa lentamente tomo la perilla de la puerta y de un salto rodo para ir directo al atacante pero se detuvo al ver a rias pero no normal sino … envuelta en una toalla y el cuerpo mojado incluso su cabello

Issei se quedo quieto de solo observar esa figura le daba una cosa contraria a lo un hombre aria

Miedo

Y es por una razon tubo malas experiencias con mujeres y llego al punto en la que solo puede sentirse tranquilo con solo las que conoce, el solo hecho de ver a una mujer en una situación asi solo le provoca miedo y nerviosismo

Rias solo lo observo esperando que la mirara con ojos lascivos pero se sorprendio al notar el rostro de temor y panico eso es algo que la saco de balance

-podia sugerirte por salir de aquí-

-am si lo ciento-

Issei salio tan rapido como rayo ya que no queria estar mas en ese cuarto Rias solo sonrio por su nerviosismo

-no alcance a ver nada-

Dijo issei detrás de la puerta

Rias ahora sonrio mas en toda su vida solo veia hombres que se fijaran en su cuerpo pero el era muy diferente al resto se vistio y salio para ver a un issei sentado en lotto murmurando palabras que ella alcanzo a escuchar

-helio, boro, paladio, rutenio, iridio, platino, arsenico, cobalto, mercurio, cadmio,-

Ahora sonrio mucho mas y se sonrojo un poco al verlo intentando ocupar su mente con la tabla periodica

El si que era un hombre de ciencia

"·$%&amp;/()=

( dia 6 )

Issei estaba en la azotea observando pero se enfoco en una chica era akeno quien solo estaba lanzando relámpagos a un arbol el se acerco para observarla mejor y vio que tenia dificultades en sus técnicas

-vamos que estoy asiendo mal-

-bueno himejima-san veo tiene dificultades en su magia-

Akeno viro solo para ver al alquimista la observaba

-arara issei-kun acaso es un acosador-

-yo eso… por favor no diga esas cosas-

-fufufu y bueno que te trae aquí-

-pues himejima-san-

-akeno-

-disculpe-

-solo akeno por favor-

-ok akeno-san solo veia como sus rayos no llegaban al punto exacto-

Y en efecto habia un blanco pequeño de veinte centímetros de diametro en la cual solo daba en los lados pero no en el blanco

-bueno lo que pasa es que quiero tener un mejor control de mis rayos pero no lo logro-

-bueno puedo ayudarle en eso si quiere-

-sabes de magia-

-no pero no nesecito saber de magia para comprender el rayo-

-aque te refieres-

-digame akeno-san que es un rayo?-

-pues es energía electrica-

-y-

-y…pues-

-solo eso sabe akeno-san-

-ara creo yo que eso es-

-bueno dejeme decirle que no es asi-

-asi pues dime que es un rayo-

-el rayo es una poderosa descarga natural de electricidad estatica que normalmente se pueden producirse durante las tormentas electricas provocando un pulso electromagnetico un rayo puede correr a la velocidad de 200,000 km por hora y su potencia es la de un gigawatt que pueden ser mil millones de volteos pudiendo ser comparable a una explocion nuclear-

Akeno tenia los ojos abiertos ya que no esperaba tanta información

-ara ara veo que estas informado del rayo pero como eso me va a ayudar-

-para poder dominar el rayo debe entender el rayo ya que es un elemento muy destructivo mire por lo general los rayos son producidos por particulas positivas en la tierra y negativas en el aire creando un estado plasmatico que puede darle el destello que es un relampago que ioniza las particulas en el aire y el trueno que es el sonido que se genera por el impacto y las ondas de choque. para controlarlo debe concentrar un punto objetivo las particulas positivas en la tierra seran el centro de atracción-

-pero le estoy apuntando a un arbol-

-pero esta tocando suelo no-

-si-

-solo cierre los ojos-

Akeno cerro los ojos esperando mas instrucciones

-ahora intente generar un rayo en todo su cuerpo-

Ella empezo brillar en una luz amarilla en todo su cuerpo

-ahora imaguine la cantidad de poder que desea un voltaje alto como de 800 voltios-

Concentro su cuerpo y empezo a brillar mas se notaba que era mas potente

-bien akeno-san ahora quiero que concentre toda la electricidad en una sola mano-

-pero eso no seria peligroso podia perder el control-

-no si usted usa las particulas negativas atraves de su magia demoniaca-

-ok solo espero que salga bien-

Toda la electricidad del cuerpo de akeno se movio a su mano derecha

-y ahora que-

-bien lo ultimo que tiene que hacer concentrar la forma en la que desea lanzar el rayo si quiere que el rayo tome las particulas negativas se extenderá dependiendo de la forma pero si toma las positivas de la tierra el rayo ira directa mente a la concentración de la misma el objetivo es que usted controle la direccion y moldearlo a la forma que quiera-

-pero como-

-si usted entiende los conceptos del rayo y su magia solo debe usar su mente y lo tendra-

-solo usar mi mente!...ok lo hare e llegado muy lejos como para rendirme ahora-

Akeno cerro los ojos y en su mente tuvo una imagen de lo que queria hacer y en un segundo empezo a hacerlo

( CRASH )

Cuando los abrio ella no podia creer no solo dio en el blanco sino que lo atravesó y vio su mano al ver que el rayo todavía seguia alli estendido como una lanza con rayos menores en forma de raices que destellaban en el suelo (como el chidori largo de sasuke)

-lo hice… lo hice-

-si akeno-san lo hizo-

-viste eso issei-kun lo hice-

-si lo ce parece que logro hacerlo-

-y todo te lo debo a ti gracias-

Ella estaba tan emocionada que no se dio cuenta que abrazo a issei poniendo su rostro entre sus pechos el alquimista solo luchaba por respirar

Akeno se dio cuenta de lo que hizo pero solo aflojo su agarre un poco dejando que issei pudiera respirar

-puaaah crei que me ahogaria-

-fufufu veo que te gusta mis oppai-

-he de que-

Issei vio a que se referia ya que estaba muy serca de ella eso solo lo puso rojo

-akeno-san podia soltarme por favor-

-no lo ce me esta gustando abrazarte eres muy calido…y duro… y frio-

Akeno en el abrazo paso una de sus manos sintiendo en el brazo y hombro derecho que realmente si era duro, frio, como si no hubiera carne alli

-que es…-

Issei sintio eso y de un arranque de temor se alejo bruscamente de ella tocando su brazo derecho con la mirada baja

-himejima-san-

-issei-kun te dije…-

-si lo ce pero usted es la reina de gremory-sama devo darle igual respeto asi que por favor le pido que no se me vuelva a acercar…me doy a entender-

La diablesa no pidia entenderlo acaso habia hecho algo malo notaba que el chico no dejaba de apretar su brazo con un gesto de odio no dirigido a ella sino a si mismo

-pero issei-kun porque tu…-

-/_coronel aquí la teniente me copia cambio/-_

Del oido de issei el comunicador trasmitio

-aquí coronel cambio que sucede teniente-

_-/situacion sospechosa serca del ala sur del nuevo edificio solicito permiso para investigar coronel/-_

-mantenga posición teniente contacto en tres minutos cambio-

_-/entendido señor mantendre posición cambio y fuera/-_

-debo irme con su permiso himejima-san-

-issei-kun espera pero que te hice por que tu…-

Ella lo tomo del brazo derecho al tomarlo de brazo no sintio nada de calor si no solo frio issei de un arrebato se solto bruscamente de akeno

-himejama-san por su propio bien le pido que no me vuelva a tocar solo soy un arma no su amigo adios que tenga buen dia-

Y de alli se alejo corriendo akeno solo miro su mano con la cual toco a issei se quedo pensando en lo que dijo y lo que sintio al tocarlo

-issei-kun que estas ocultando-

"·$%&amp;/()=

( dia 9 )

Issei estaba en la habitación del club recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados escuchando lo que decian los demas

Rias a mantenido una vigilancia sobre el despues de lo que le conto akeno tenia mas curiosidad de lo que le pasaba y si estaba en su poder ayudarlo

-boucho no hemos tenido reportes sobre los angeles caidos o exorcistas-

-bueno parese que la presencia de amestris los esta alejando al fin un respiro de ellos-

-boucho-

-si koneko-chan-

-mire-

Rias miro y vio que issei solo estaba parado pero en sus ojos tenia ojeras muy visibles

-issei-san te encuentras bien-

El alquimista no respondia a los llamados de ella

-issei-

-a…que…que sucede rias-sama-

-te preguntaba si estas bien-

-si estoy bien no se preocupe-

Pero alguien quizo decir lo contrario

_-/coronel aquí subteniente su turno de marcha termino hace media hora ya debe descansar/-_

Los miembros del club se le quedaron viendo issei solo se puso nervioso

-subteniente no nesecito descansar debo estar alerta-

_-/la ultima ver que descanso fue hace nueve dias no a querido dormir por su salud debe dormir coronel/-_

-subteniente le recuerdo que soy su superior asi que devo desempeñar mi labor de guardian-

_-/pero coronel…/-_

-fin de la discusión subteniente-

El corto la comunicación rias y los demas solo lo miraron acaso a el no le importa

-issei-san es cierto que no dormiste en nueve dias-

-si rias-sama no se preocupe e resistido mas sin dormir-

-arara creo que el no dormir afecta el cerebro y el estrés dañara el cuerpo-

-estare bien tuve un entrenamientoen la que debia mantenerme despierto-

-un entrenamiento?-

Preguntaba rias

-si en la que consistia en el que si me llegase a dormir me ponen una granada de fragmetacion en las manos le quitan el seguro y si la suelto me explotaba estube asi por 19 dias hasta que el jefe maestro me dio la pravobacion

Ellos se sorprendieron resistir asi es inhumano su maestro si que esta loco ya que el ser humano solo resiste 11 dias

-issei-san tu maestro era edward elric-

-si rias-sama-

Rias solo maldecia lo loco que es su oji-san

-bueno pues debes descansar ahora-

-rias-sama-

-sin discusión-

Ella lo jalo del cuello del abrigo y lo puso en el sofa del club

-rias-sama en serio no lo necesito-

-como tu protegida te doy la orden de descansar cumpla con esa orden soldado me doy a entender-

-pero-

-me doy a entender-

Rias miraba muy seria claro ella por orden de edward podia ordenarle pero no lo hacia ya que respetaba su privacidad queria que no la viera como solo una mision mas ella queria entablar amistad con el

Issei viendo que no le quedaba de otra solo acepto

-si señora-

El a regañadientes se acosto en el sofa y cerro los ojos a los 2 minutos el se durmió

Rias y los demas solo lo vieron en todo el tiempo que estubo con ellos el no entablaba amistad con ellos los llamaba por sus apellidos y jamas quizo que ninguno se le acercara solo permitia que rias lo tocara por ser su mision de protegerla

Rias se le acerco y de su oreja le quito cuidadosamente su comunicador e intento hablar

-subteniente su coronel ya esta dormido no se preocupe mas-

_-/rias-sama como lo hizo?/-_

-solo le ordene hacerlo el se quejo pero logre dormirlo-

_-/le agradezco rias-sama en nombre de la unidad, nosotras siempre nos preocupamos por el cada ves es mas difícil poder hacerlo mas humano y menos arma/-_

Rias solo lo observo al igual que el resto ellos podian decir que el habia pasado por cosas terribles que un humano no deveria pasar pero la pregunta era que fue lo que le paso para ser lo que es ahora

-subteniente que puede decirme de issei-

-_/…/-_

-subteniente-

_-/lo ciento rias-sama pero lo que me pide es clasificado solo el coronel y la teniente con el permiso del coronel pueden dar esa información/-_

Rias se molesto si no tenia la información no podia ayudarlo pero al final se calmo perder los estribos no solucionara nada

_-/solo le dire esto/-_

-si que es-

_-/si llega a tener molestias en el sueño debe aplicar un sedante en el brazo izquierdo que esta en su abrigo y bajo ninguna circunstancia intenten ver el brazo derecho si lo hacen el se despertara y atacara por reflejo por su bien no lo hagan/-_

Todos se quedaron mudos. porque no se debe ver el brazo derecho?, el necesita sedantes para dormir?, que tiene su brazo derecho para no verlo?, esas eran preguntas que rondaban por las mentes de todos

Rias con cuidado busco en el abrigo y encontro como cuatro dosis inyectables de sedantes

-arara esa cantidad de dosis son someter el cuerpo en caso de que tuviera una pesadilla horrible-

_-/el debe inyectarse una cada vez que duerme ya que tiene pesadillas que lo atormentan eso es todo lo que puedo decir debo cortar adios/-_

Rias miro a issei cada vez es son mas las sospechas que encuentra de el

"·$%&amp;/()=

( dia 12 )

Rias camino directo al techo del nuevo edificio de la escuela ya que issei se queda alli cuando ella esta en clases ella pidio saltarse la clase de hoy para averiguar lo que el alquimista hace

Vio el cielo gris cuando iba a llegar escucho una tonada de violin y luego de guitarra cuando llego vio a issei sentado en el borde con un reproductor de MP3 con una bocina pequeña del tamaño de una pelota de baseball de la bocina se escondio y se escucho una cancion de rock pero era algo triste escucharla el alquimista de repente comenzo a cantar esa cancion

**White walls surround us****  
****No light will touch your face again****  
****Rain taps the window****  
****As we sleep among the dead**

**Days go on forever****  
****But i have not left your side****  
****We can chase the dark together****  
****If you go then so will i**

**There is nothing left of you****  
****I can see it in your eyes****  
****Sing the anthem of the angels****  
****And say the last goodbye**

Ella lo escucho su voz era algo grave pero en su voz se notaba dolor un dolor muy mortal y al parecer el cielo también lo escuchaba por que empezaba a llover

**Cold light above us****  
****Hope fills the heart****  
****And fades away****  
****Skin white as winter****  
****As the sky returns to grey**

**Days go on forever****  
****But i have not left your side****  
****We can chase the dark together****  
****If you go then so will i**

**There is nothing left of you****  
****I can see it in your eyes****  
****Sing the anthem of the angels****  
****And say the last goodbye**

**I keep holding onto you****  
****But i can't bring you back to life****  
****Sing the anthem of the angels****  
****Then say the last goodbye**

La diablesa vio en los ojos del alquimista lagrimas que corren por sus mejillas y una mirada de dolor esa cancion decia algo de el pero que es lo que ella se preguntaba la lluvia seguia cayendo cada vez mas en estos momentos no le importaba si es mojaba

**Your're dead alive**

Cada palabra

**Your're dead alive**

Cada tonada

**Your're dead alive**

Cada lagrima

**Your're dead alive**

**There is nothing left of you****  
****I can see it in your eyes****  
****Sing the anthem of the angels****  
****And say the last goodbye**

**I keep holding onto you****  
****But i can't bring you back to life****  
****Sing the anthem of the angels****  
****And say the last goodbye**

Cuando termino el also su mirada al cielo lluvioso como si el esperaba algo pero nada paso luego se arrodillo apreto sus manos y golpeo el suelo con mucha ira y frustración

-porque-

Es lo que alcanzo a oir

-porque-

Lo repetia de nuevo

-porque… porque… porque-

Ella solo lo observaba pero de repente luego el alquimista grito

-PORQUE DIOS…PORQUEEEEEEEEE-

Un destello seguido de un trueno acompaño ese grito

-PORQUE NO ME MATASTE MALDITO ENFERMO-

Otro trueno acompaño ese grito issei seguia gritando

-ME ODIAS TANTO QUE QUIERES VERME SUFRIR VERDAD-

Ahora si el solo le gritaba al cielo sin razon pero rias vio que el seguia llorando a pesar de la lluvia

-DISFRUTAS VERME COMO ME DESTRUYO POCO A POCO PUES SABES QUE PUEDES PUDRIRTE MALDITO RETORCIDO-

-issei-

-ERES UN JODIDO LOCO… UN COBARDE-

Rias temia lo peor el alquimista no paraba de gritar

-TAN COBARDE QUE NO ME TERMINAS AHORA-

Ella al escuchar eso se alerto enfurecer a dios es algo que cada diablo sabia que no debia de hacer ahora estaba preocupada de que le cayera su juicio

-issei-

-QUE MIERDAS ESPERAS GOLPEAME-

Veia que los rayos recorrían entre las nubes

-DAME TU MEJOR GOLPE-

Rias sintio peligro al ver los rayos si dios iba a hacerlo lo ara sin piedad

-TERMINAME YA-

Un rayo se dirigia hacia el a gran velocidad rias salio del escondite y corrio directo hacia el para salvarlo pero fue mas rapido que ella el rayo impacto en el techo hubo un destello de luz que la cego

-ISSEI-

Pero cuando su vision se aclaro ella no lo podia creer el seguia vivo el rayo impacto a un metro cerca de el issei tenia los ojos esperando su final al ver lo que sucedió solo podia podia hacer una cosa

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Lanzar un grito de rabia al cielo

Rias queria llegar a el y consolarlo decirle que se detuviera que no lograria nada pero cuando se hacerco un paso mas el se dio cuenta la miro con esos mismo ojos vacios de alma como la priera vez que lo vio pero llenos de lagrimas el solo se levanto y corrio al borde

-issei por favor espera-

El salto rias llego al borde para ver como issei se alejaba corriendo aun derramando lagrimas ella lloro de tristeza el queria morir ese rayo por un metro mas y ya no seguiria respirando luego volteo y vio que el rayo dejo un cracter considerable

-issei porque…-

Akeno llego viendo todo el techo

-rias que paso-

Rias le habia contado todo lo que vio akeno al escucharlo quedo en shock para luego ver el cracter sin poder creerlo

-rias no puedo creer eso o tuvo suerte o dios no queria matarlo ahora entiendo lo que dijiste el primer dia-

-akeno lo que te dije ese dia no tenia nada que ver con esto-

-si no es eso entonces lo que paso aquí-

-no lo ce aun me sigo preguntando y mas con esto…-

Vio por el borde mirando en la dirección en la que el alquimista se fue

-issei que fue lo que dios te hizo-

Preguntaba ella atravez de susurros y lagrimas

**N/A **hasta aquí la dejo porque ya es muy tarde para mi review porfa para mejorar a y pasen por mis otros fic la cancion es de la banda de rock breaking benjamin que se titula **anthem of the angels **una cancion que me cautivo mucho a y si tienen ideas para fics mandemelas atraves de los review es todo hasta la proxima adios


	3. Chapter 3

**Ey hola a todos me alegro que les aya gustado el segundo cap sus reviews me motivan a seguir además querer seguir adelante en este fic hoy estamos en el tercer cap y pondré personajes de otros animes ya que no soy muy bueno creando propios habrá uno que otro creado por mi pero nada mas eso. boy a contestar a los review que me enviaron**

**The game dragon: se que me demoro pero a veces tiendo a ser muy flojo a si que por favor tenme paciencia si es difícil para mi**

**Qwerty: yo también lo espero seria genial **

**Jona1999: si te pareció aburrida lo entiendo pero comprende apenas trato de comenzar y entender esto se que tienes el derecho a expresarte así que con el debido respeto si no te gusta no lo leas aunque agradezco tu comentario**

**Guest: no esperes muchas actualizaciones pero si las pondré… todo a su tiempo**

**Así que sin mas preámbulos los dejo para que lean en nombre de todos los usuarios del…es broma, es broma se la creyeron bueno ya basta de bromas y disfruten del fic**

Capitulo 3 : sorpresas

El día 15 llego y el evento se realizo todos los estudiantes llegaron para disfrutar el consejo estudiantil organizo todo las bebidas las decoraciones la música todo estaba preparado para pasar una noche divertida vestidos casual mente

Todos disfrutaban de la fiesta los miembros del consejo estuvieron vigilando para evitar los problemas los miembros del club del ocultismo estaban en alerta claro no podían mantener un perfil bajo debido a que eran el centro de atención de todos 

había algunos que pidieron un baile a las miembros femeninos del club pero ellos rechazaron kiba también pero el rechazo a las chicas con educación

rías se quedo pensativa ella no podía dejar de pensar en issei no lo había visto desde aquel día y no pudo contactar a su unidad

-buchou que sucede- pregunto akeno preocupada por rías

-nada akeno solo es que-

-no deja de pensar en el verdad-

-…-

Viendo que rías estaba algo decaída kiba hablo para cambiar de tema

-buchou a conocido a la unidad de issei-kun?-

-no los e conocido personalmente pero ellos están aquí-

El ORC se sorprendió ellos no los pueden localizar

-como lo sabe buchou- koneko pregunto

-ellos ed-ojisan dijo que la unidad de issei estarían de infiltrados en la fiesta en caso de que sangre fría atacara-

-arara ellos deben de ser humanos no?-

-si akeno todo alquimista es humano no a habido un reporte de que no es humano que pueda emplear la alquimia amenos que seas medio humano-

-me pregunto como se utiliza la alquimia seria interesante- pensó kiba en voz alta

-pues…-

Pero rías fue interrumpida ya que sona con micrófono en mano hizo un anuncio

-estudiantes de la academia kouh les agradecemos que se presentaran a esta celebración se que debido al estado de alerta de parte de amestris han tenido que preocuparse por el alquimista que hace tres días ataco y mato a unos soldados doblegando la vigilancia

Eso hizo que los estudiantes murmuraban sorprendidos al oír la noticia

-pero les puedo asegurar de que la academia y todos sus estudiantes están seguros de…-

Pero no termino ya que los rociadores de incendios soltaron agua mojando a todos las luces parpadeaban y un destello azul se vio en el suelo en un instante todos los pies de los estudiantes quedaron atrapados en hielo

-pero que es esto-

-como puedo tener hielo en los pies-

-no puedo moverme

Eso eran lo que decían todos los chicos pero rías y su nobleza lograron quitarse el hielo pero del medio un hombre se apareció tenia un abrigo con capucha que le cubría la cara de color café rasgado por los bordes y en sus brazos tenia guardias de metal que en ellos tenían un circulo dibujado en el se acerco a rías y de sus ropas saco una cimitarra

-buchou es el- dijo kiba con algo de temor

-es el…sangre fría?-

-si bucho es el- también dijo koneko también con temor

-maldición no podemos pelear aquí con los demás alrededor-

Sangre fría se acerco a ellos pero paro apuntándoles su cimitarra

-demonios… su existencia es un riesgo para la humanidad…debo eliminarlos-

-arara dinos el porque de eliminarnos-

-simple el humano teme a lo que no conoce demonios, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, todo lo que no es humano va en contra de lo que los alquimistas creemos ustedes deberían de existir solo en la imaginación del humano violan la ley del intercambio equivalente-

Los diablos presentes miraron algo escépticos al tipo pero algo de lo que dice es verdad ellos hacen cosas que los humanos no, tienen poderes que los humanos no y viven vidas largas que ni los humanos pueden llegar… pero eso no es razón suficiente para querer eliminarlos

Justo cuando sangre fría iba a atacarlos un destello azul brillo los pies de los estudiantes ( que no escucharon nada ya que sona puso un hechizo sobre el área de rías ) quedaron libres sangre fría volteo para ver a una mujer de quizás 20 de edad cabello morado y sedoso y fríos ojos morados portaba una chaqueta azul pero la tenia abierta dejando ver su camisa blanca y falda azul que llegaba a medio muslo ( no seria highshool DxD si no hubiera echi ) medias negras que cubrían sus piernas y botas que llegaban a la rodilla junto con protectores de rodillas en sus manos tenia guantes negros sin dedos con placas de metal en la parte superior con un circulo de transmutación brillando dejando destellos en el suelo en su mano derecha tenia una katana japonesa con símbolos a lo largo de la hoja brillando con destellos dirigidos a la punta que tocaba el suelo y una banda roja carmesí en el brazo

-ho pero si no es la teniente, mano derecha del alquimista de acero, la alquimista reina de hielo saeko busujima-

-la fiesta se acabo sangre fría entrégate-

-entregarme…dime puedo matar a todos aquí si quiero porque debería-

-solo lo harías si tienes toda la concentración para calcular cuantas trasmutaciones necesitaras y no puedes desperdiciarlas ya que tu objetivo es rías Gremori-

-ku…-

Pero una chica casi de la misma edad que saeko se puso en frente de rías ella tenia el cabello largo de color café claro con dos mechones en forma de antenas en su frente y ojos del mismo color, portaba el mismo atuendo pero con la diferencia de que tenia las mangas y cortas medias que llegaban a medio muslo tenia en la mano izquierda un circulo de transmutación dibujado en la palma y en los dedos y en su mano derecha tenia un guante sin dedos vendas blancas que cubrían sus brazos y un bicento de hoja plateada y el mango de color cromo

-saeko tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí o-

-baya la suboficial-mayor y la tercera al mando la alquimista de cromo rei miyamoto-

-hmp tu eres una vergüenza para los alquimistas no quieres ayudar a la humanidad solo buscas venganza no solo a los demonios si no al jefe maestro-

-si tengo que matar a los que se oponen en mi camino lo hare… son los sacrificios que se deben de hacer… esa es nuestra ley del intercambio equivalente…no?-

-como osas el matar gente y diablos inocentes llamar intercambio es un sacrilegio a nuestra ley

Sangre fría solo se río saeko aprovecho la oportunidad y se lanzo al ataque con su katana sangre fría bloqueo con su cimitarra saeko extendió su mano izquierda al suelo y hielo en forma de picos salieron directo a sangre fría que lo esquivo luego uso su cimitarra para cortar el hielo e intercambiaron golpes con sus espadas

-rei saca a todos que las demás te ayuden tenemos que evitar que sangre fría use a alguno de estos chicos-

-si entendido… TODO EL MUNDO EVACUE EL AREA RAPIDO-

Luego todos los estudiantes salían pero el consejo estudiantil ayudaban a evacuar a los estudiantes pero rias y su fielmente nobleza se quedaron

-que esperan ustedes también salgan- pedía rei

-no no puedo irme queremos ayudarles-

-esto no es un juego rías-sama sangre fría va tras de usted si se queda nuestra misión será un fracaso-

-Aun así no me iré no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras esto ocurre en mi territorio-

Rei veía que rías no cedería así que desistió

-ok solo manténganse alejados que sus siervos la cubran si el toma una apertura el es muy peligroso…a y no interfiera no me haga arrepentirme de dejarla aquí-

Y con eso rei se fue a ayudar a su compañera

Saeko y sangre fría no cedían en nada pero ver as de cerca la peli morada tenia dificultades ya que por mas que lo intentaba no lograba abrir una apertura en su defensa su velocidad era de sorprenderse

-saeko vengo en apoyo aquí voy- rei salio de arriba para atacar de un tajo a sangre fría

que el esquivo rei lanzo golpes y estocadas con su bicento pero el evadía y bloqueaba en una lucha de fuerza el hizo retroceder a rei que de su mano izquierda una luz y destellos tocaron el suelo en la cual se trasmutaron del suelo tres shurikens de brillo cromado que ella las lanzo sangre fría las desvío con su cimitarra y salto tomando distancia saeko y rei atacaron juntas intentando herirlo pero no pudieron porque su velocidad incluso superaba a un caballero normal y así siguieron intercambiando golpes pero ningún

resultado

ellos tomaron su distancia saeko y rei para analizar la situación y sangre fría para disfrutar de el rostro de frustración que tenían ellas

-nada funciona saeko que hacemos-

-tendremos que pasar al plan "B"-

-y cual es el plan "B"-

-…tienes alguno-

-claro que no-

-maldición-

-jajajaja… veo que ya no se sienten tan seguras no-

-cállate- dijo rei no queriendo mostrar debilidad

-bueno espero que les guste esto-

Sangre fría trasmuto un enorme cachalote de hielo que se dirigía a ellas pero una persona se puso en frente

-ja esa ballena no es nada para mi- dijo la persona que se escuchaba con voz femenina

La chica hizo su mano derecha apretó un puño y golpeo a la ballena y un destello azul hizo deshacer al cachalote en cubos de hielo sangre fría se sorprendió pero luego hablo al reconocer quien detuvo su ataque

-no me esperaba nada menos de la sub-teniente mayor la alquimista del brazo fuerte benitsubasa itou-

Benitsubasa era de estatura media de cabello rosa atado a una cola de caballo lateral dos clips de margarinas en la cabeza su atuendo era el mismo que las demás solo que traía las mangas cortas y en vez de falda llevaba unos shorts de ciclista negros rodilleras negras y botas negras y además sus manos tenia guantes de combate mixto pero tenían placas de metal con un circulo de transmutación en ellos y cuatro pequeños picos en los nudillos de cada guante

-sorprendido no? Te enfrentas a la alquimista mas fuerte y su gran poder alquímico así es no te sorprendas soy benitsubasa la…-

-benitsubasa porque te gusta tanto alardear?- preguntaba rei algo apenada por su comportamiento

-oye cromo es de mala educación interrumpir las presentaciones de los demás-

-ya sabe quien eres solo pierdes el tiempo así-

-ui debería matarte no entiendo porque te soporto a ti y a tus… pechos-

-celosa-se burlaba rei

-el coronel no necesita a una vaca como tu… con mi cuerpo are que se sienta muy feliz-

-pues no se como si estas tan…-

-NO TE ATREVAS…-

-plana-

-eres una…-

-chicas luego pelean tenemos asuntos mas importantes que atender- hablo saeko no bajando la guardia –luego pelean-

-ok- dijo rei divertida de burlarse de benitsubasa

-…ok- termino la pelirosa con algo de enojo

-bueno tendré que subir el nivel un poco mas-sangre fría dijo

Después puso sus manos en el suelo y del suelo se formaron picos de hielo que salían de todas partes

Las alquimistas retrocedieron un poco

-ja crees que con eso puedes…-

Pero lo que venia no se lo esperaban

Un rayo eléctrico de color morado se dirigía a ellas traspasando hielo y llegando a alcanzarlas cada una grito de dolor y después cayeron paralizadas sangre fría se acercaba a ellas con la mano izquierda brillando de electricidad

-el expediente…no informaba de que…tuviera alquimia…eléctrica-dijo saeko entre espasmos

-bajamos mucho…la guardia- reí también dijo con espasmos en el cuerpo

-el coronel se…enojara por eso- benitsubasa igual

Sangre fría se acerco a ellas

-fue divertido jugar con ustedes pero llegare tarde a mi cita con una diablesa así que

Extendió sus brazos para trasmutar hielo del tamaño de flechas detrás de el

-adiós-

Lanzo esos hielos esperando que las dejaran como puerco espines pero no contó con dos personas que se pusieron al frente de ellas justo cuando el hielo llegaba una de ella extendió su brazo y un destello deciso las flechas a nada mientras que la otra toco el suelo y la tierra se movió para romper los picos

-¿?-

-chicas se encuentran bien- una voz sonó preocupada

-no debieron bajar la guardia casi las mata- otra voz pero esta vez sonó fría

-ho… no me digan… ustedes son-

Eran dos chicas de la edad de 17 años a simple vista dirían que son gemelas pero tiene diferencias una tiene el pelo recogido en un gancho y la otra la tiene atado a una cola de caballo una tiene una mirada tierna y la otra fría una tiene tatuajes en el brazo izquierdo y la otra en el derecho llevaban el mismo atuendo solo que una tiene la chaqueta cerrada y la otra medio abierta

-las gemelas cabo mayor ako suminoe y la sargento riko suminoe las alquimistas alfa y omega-

-tienes algún problema sangre fría-

-hmp todas son la unidad crimson dragon liderados por el coronel issei hyodou…me sorprende se aya llegado a coronel-

-que dijiste- hablo riko con veneno

-no te atrevas a burlarte del coronel y mucho menos enfrente de nosotras- dijo ako que estaba enojada por lo que dijo

-a si adoran a su coronel como para morir por el?-

-nuestro coronel nos a salvado, nos protegió y siempre vio por nosotras su equipo- ako defendió

-alguien que mato a su superior y busca venganza contra una diablesa que no tuvo nada que ver jamás entenderá lo que nosotras hablamos solo eres escoria- riko defendió también

Luego saeko, rei, benitsubasa, se levantaron ya recuperándose de la parálisis

-ako, riko, y el coronel donde esta?-

-llegara en 5 minutos tuvo que dejar un informe a la mayor general tenemos que resistir hasta que llegue- riko hablo de una manera fría

-si no sacamos a rías-sama de aquí nuestra misión habrá fracasado-ako hablo con preocupación

-ok hagamos tiempo no dejemos que el nos venza entendido- saeko hablo en voz de mando

-si teniente- todas dijeron

-bien ako si fallamos o lo perdemos de vista no dejes que se acerque a rías-sama-

-entendido- ako asintió

-riko, benitsubasa, ustedes son de corto alcance así que trataremos de hacer una apertura pero deben aprovecharlas-

-si- ambas dijeron

-rei, tu y yo vamos a hacer ataques de largo alcance si se presenta la oportunidad también nos acercaremos-

-si- rei acato la orden

-bien crimson dragon a trabajar-

-SI- todas gritaron

Todas fueron a sus posiciones preparadas para la pelea

-rias-sama usted y sus siervos manténganse cerca de mi-

-no hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar- rías pregunto preocupada

-no es solo asunto de amestris además nuestra misión es la de protegerla-

-pero-

-además el coronel no nos perdonaría si algo le pasara a usted-

Rias se sonrojo al oír el rango de issei y el que se preocupara por ella

Saeko y Rei atacaron a larga distancia rei con shurikens cromados que trasmuto y saeko con hielo en forma agujas de 10 cm de largo sangre fría levanto un muro que lo protegió de los ataque pero no contó que benitsubasa lanzara por el aire unas rocas que luego al caer las golpeo trasmutándolas en puntas de flechas enormes que iban directo a sangre fría la fuerza de las puntas quebraba el muro de hielo benitsubasa no paraba justo cuando se detuvo riko se acerco a el a gran velocidad tocando con su brazo derecho el muro para deshacerlo en nada riko luego se lanzo directo a sangre fría pero el lo esquiva y le da una patada que ella bloqueo con sus brazos para luego ser lanzada después benitsubasa se lanzo también con intención de darle un golpe en el rostro pero sangre fría esquiva apenas por unos centímetros luego ella da una patada en el estomago que el alquimista bloquea con sus brazos con placas ella junto con riko se enfrascaron en una pelea dando golpes y patadas muy certeras pero el evadía y bloqueaba no tenia apertura

-benitsubasa, riko cambien ahora- grito saeko dando una orden

-hi- ambas entendieron

Luego ellas retrocedieron para luego después saeko y rin atacaran con sus ataques de larga distancia sangre fría evadía fácil mente pero rei noto que el salto en el aire y vio una oportunidad lanzo su bisento en forma de una lanza iba directo a el para luego después el la desvío trasmutando hielo en su brazo deteniendo la lanza improvisada

-teniente ya hágalo-

-si-

Saeko corrió directo a sangre fría con katana en mano el criminal no se dio cuenta hasta que ella lo tenia en frente y en un instante ella apareció detrás de el con su katana que tenia sangre en la hoja sangre fría tenia un corte en el pecho de la cual salía sangre pero algo paso el en vez de caer siguió de pie

-buen movimiento reina de hielo…pero no es suficiente para matarme-

Saeko volteo para ver a sangre fría brillar en un destello y luego ver que su herida sano como si no estuviera allí

Luego sangre fría toco el suelo para luego después ver como el agua en el suelo se evaporo para convertirse en una cortina que cubrió todo el lugar para dejándolas a todas sin posibilidad de ver pero no es todo

-ya me canse de juegos terminare esto ahora-

De pronto todas se electrocutaron la electricidad corría por el suelo mojado dejándolas paralizadas cayendo al suelo sangre fría solo las miro mientras ellas querían levantarse pero la electricidad no les permite moverse

-que desperdicio de talento… solo para proteger al inocente cuando podían cambiar este mundo pero luego las matare mi cita es con esa diablesa-

-espera no… lo… hagas- saeko decía paralizada

-no te… atrevas- rei también

-maldito…no te saldrás… con la tuya- benitsubasa igual

-el coronel… te detendrá- riko en el mismo estado que sus compañeras

-ja eso creen…pues yo no veo a su preciado coronel aquí- sangre fría se burlaba de ellas

Luego el camino directo a ako y rias junto con su nobleza

-chicas… maldición solo quedo yo-

-no podemos hacer algo-rias pregunto frustrada por no poder hacer nada

-no pueden hacer nada lo único que queda es aceptar su destino demonios y traidora a sus creencias-

-como si fuera a dejarte… además el coronel es quien te pondrá el juicio sobre ti- ako hablo muy segura de si misma

-bueno no esperare a tu preciado coronel simplemente matare a esa demonio-

Sangre fría se lanzo ako con su mano izquierda toco el suelo y elevo como seis muros de roca pero el trasmuto una orca de hielo que traspasaba los muros

-ako-san no funciona déjame ayudarte- rias hablo desesperada por la situación

-no puedo dejarla-

Pero cuando la ultima pared se derrumbo sangre fría con un golpe lleno de electricidad golpe a ako dejándola paralizada rias retrocedió al ver a ako en el suelo ella ya no espero mas

-por que quieres matarme… no te das cuenta de que podrías iniciar una guerra- rias hablo para ganar tiempo

-eso es lo que quiero, la humanidad no sabe de la existencia de lo sobre natural, una guerra ara que abran los ojos para darse cuenta de que ustedes son amenazas y al final la humanidad se levantara y prevalecerá como el ser definitivo que regirá, el mundo le pertenece al hombre- sangre fría se podía considerar belicista al decir tal cosa

-no te lo permitiré- kiba con una espada se lanzo al ataque

-no lo harás…- también koneko

-arara no pienses que puedes hacerlo- akeno preparaba un rayo

-tontos demonios-

El saco algo de su abrigo para lanzarlos a kiba y koneko esa cosa se envolvió en ellos y derepente se debilitaron cayendo de rodillas al suelo

-carajo estos son- kiba trataba de soltarse pero no podía

-cruces…-koneko también lo intentaba pero no podía

-yuuto, koneko- rias estaba preocupada por sus ciervos

-arara eso no se hace alquimista- akeno lanzo un rayo de color amarillo pero sangre fría uso el suyo y desvío el de akeno

_-pudo desviar mi rayo… maldición- _akeno no tuvo tiempo para lo que sigue

Un águila de hielo voló directo a ella que iba a destrozar pero se convirtió en agua mojándola toda

-fufufu cielos que mojada estoy… pero con eso no puedes ganar-

-así intenta hacer tu magia de rayos-

-con gusto-

Justo cuando akeno creo su magia de rayos ella misma se electrocuto con sus rayos gritando de dolor y cayendo al suelo

-AKENO- rias desplegó sus alas y voló para atrapar a akeno y ponerla en el suelo que aun tenia chispas recorriéndole el cuerpo entumecido

-akeno te encuentras bien dime algo-

-jajajajaja fue una tonta cualquiera sabe que el agua es una fácil conductora de la electricidad si no conoces lo que usas jamás podrás sacar el máximo potencial jajajaja-

-cállate- rías estaba enojada por lo que le hizo a sus ciervos

-no el tiene razón…- akeno apenas podía hablar

-akeno que dices-

-issei me lo dijo… si no conozco el rayo no… podré usarlo al máximo…rias huye-

-no te dejare ni a nadie no puedo hacerlo-

-si la matan se desatara… una guerra… solo esta concentrado… en usted-

-no soy una gremory y no dejare a mi familia atrás-

Rias se puso en frente de akeno para encarar a sangre fría

-esto será muy fácil-

-no te daré el gusto- rias preparo el poder de la destrucción pero vio que sangre fría saco algo y lo lanzo

Rias vio que es lo que era

_-es agua bendita…debo evitar que le moje- _

rias destruyo la botella dejando que se esparciera pero luego algo se amarro a ella y vio que era una cruz sagrada dejándola sin fuerzas se desplomo de rodillas y sangre fría camino a paso seguro burlándose de ella

-eso es todo lo que un diablo puede ofrecer… es todo lo que la hermana del rey demonio puede ofrecer… que decepción esperaba mas-

-rias- akeno paralizada no podía moverse

-buchou-kiba y koneko se intentaban arrastrar

-rias-sama- rei se intento levantar pero luego callo

-maldición- benitsubasa también intentaba pararse

-no te atrevas- ako y riko también pero no podían

-debo detenerlo… debo- saeko dejo de pensar al sentir algo

-_esta presencia… finalmente-_ saeko solo sonrío de medio lado

Sangre fría tenia su cimitarra en mano lista para matarla

-con tu muerte la guerra se desatara y la humanidad se alzara dios, demonios, Ángeles caídos ellos ya no existirán y el ser definitivo

Alzo la cimitarra al aire para dar el golpe mortal

-será el humano-

Rias al no poder hacer nada solo cerro los ojos esperando que llegue su final maldiciéndose el no haber protegido mejor a su familia pensó en todos es sus ciervos en sus padres en su hermano en sus amigos pero quien mas pensó fue en un determinado chico

-_issei_\- ella no podía dejar de pensar en el desde que lo conoció desde aquel incidente en el club, cuando lo veía dormir, pensar, cuando se comportaba muy amable con ella y por ultimo cuando lo vio llorar.

-_si tuviera un deseo… mi deseo seria… poder verlo y abrazarlo con el amor que el…tanto anhelo-_

-que la guerra comience-

Pero justo cuando iba a acabar con la vida de rias vio algo que venia a gran velocidad el salto lejos y vio que era una lanza con diseños de dragón en el y juzgando por los destellos azules vio que era una transmutación

-que crees que le haces a mi protegida… idiota-

Y en un instante sobre la lanza apareció un sujeto de abrigo color carmesí con el símbolo de flamel en el

-valla me preguntaba cuando te dignarías en aparecer…el prodigio que obtuvo su reloj a los diez años convirtiéndose en alquimista nacional y luego internacional, llegando a coronel y en unos años poder ser el próximo jefe maestro, el alquimista de acero y líder de la unidad crimson dragon, issei hyodou

-pensé que eras estupido pero el atacar aquí solo cavaste tu tumba… ahora solo tengo que capturarte-

-issei- rias lo vio estaba emocionada de verlo

-issei-kun- akeno también estaba emocionada

-coronel- toda su unidad se alegro de verlo menos saeko que ya sabia que estaba allí

-tanto problema si las dejo por 5 minutos teniente ojala que esto sirva de lección de que jamás deben bajar la guardia-

-mil disculpas coronel yo… aceptare cualquier castigo que…-

-no te castigare cuando vas a entender que en la unidad crimson dragon todos somos un equipo-

-…pero yo… yo le-

-hiciste lo que pudiste trate de recuperarse deje que me encargue de este loco belicista-

Issei se bajo de la lanza y la tomo para de un giro cortar la cadena que tenia a rias atrapada

-issei yo- rias trato de hablar pero issei solo no la miro

-rias-sama tome a sus siervos y salga de aqui afuera hay una unidad medica la están esperando-

-que pero –

-si se queda aquí el la matara mi misión es la de protegerla a toda costa así que por una vez deje de ser una niña mimada y empiece a ver que a veces uno debe hacer sacrificios para avanzar así que no se lo vuelvo a repetir…tome a sus siervos y salga de aquí ahora-

Rias quería discutir pero al ver a sus siervos debilitados vio que no podía hacer nada si no los ayudaba ella solo dijo unas palabras

-volveré… y sabes que no me rendiré issei- y con eso fue primero con akeno

-ako, riko vayan a ayudar a rias-sama- ordeno issei al ver a las gemelas ya recuperadas

-si señor- ellas les quitaron las cruces a kiba y a koneko y los ayudaron a ponerse de pie

-saeko, rin, benitsubasa dispérsense que sangre fría no escape-

-si señor-

-acaso crees que te dejare eso no-

sangre fría extendió los brazos y destellos azules abarcaron casi todo el gimnasio haciendo que el trasmutara muros de hielo bloqueando las salidas rias y sus siervos no podían salir

-puse unos círculos alrededor del gimnasio sin que me notaran solo si me matan podrán salir aunque sus posibilidades son muy pocas-

-maldición…ako trata de curar a himejima-san lo mas que puedas riko, rei cúbranla-

-si señor-

-Saeko, benitsubasa, traten de buscar una forma de contactar a los del exterior a ver si la mayor general pueda brindarnos apoyo-

-si señor-

-piensas que hoy saldrás con vida-

-no simple mente-

Issei lanzo su lanza en el aire aplaudió y un sonido de una campana chica sonó para tomar la lanza y de esta trasformarse en una espada larga de dos manos que issei podía tomar con una

-sin circulo de transmutación es imposible –

-no es momento para sorprenderse-

Issei se lanzo a sangre fría intentando cortarle el bloqueo pero con dificultad ya que ese ataque si venia con fuerza issei siguió atacando sangre fría también pero luego recibió una patada en el estomago que lo hizo retroceder poniéndose la mano donde el le pateo

Issei siguió atacando no quería darle tregua pero sangre fría no sedia luego el puso su mano en el suelo y el hielo en el suelo creció hasta tomar la forma de un tiranosaurio que se acercaba a issei a toda velocidad el no lo esperaba y solo pudo poner el brazo derecho para poder detener la animal de hielo el tiranosaurio lo mordió y lo empujo hacia atrás issei resistió pero los dientes de hielo rasgaban el brazo rompiendo su abrigo

-issei- rias se preocupaba de que podía perder el brazo

-el coronel estará bien no se preocupe- ako dijo sin romper su concentración en curar a akeno de sus quemaduras con un circulo de transmutación que brillaba en verde en el brazo derecho

-pero podría perder el brazo-

-perder el brazo será imposible- dijo riko sin despegar los ojos de la pelea

-de que hablas-kiba pregunto

-lo que decimos es que el no puede perder el brazo porque…- decía rei

-ja es todo lo que tienes ti brazo debe estar destrozado ya…-

Pero paro de hablar cuando el tiranosaurio se detuvo y en un destello el dinosaurio se deshizo a pura escarcha y vio que el seguía vivo sin ningún signo de dolor

-no lo entiendo la fuerza de esa mordida tuvo que destrozar su brazo ya debería de agonizar de dolor y no hay señales de sangre…amenos que…tu-

-maldición arruinaste mi abrigo favorito-

El se quito el abrigo ya destrozado dejando su camisa negra de seda pero lo que sorprendió a todos era algo que los diablos y ni sangre fría no esperaban ver

Donde se suponía que debía haber un brazo lo único que hay es un brazo de metal cromado llegando hasta el hombro que era formado por tuercas uniones pernos y placas de metal brillante era como si vieras un brazo robótico

-que es eso-rías pregunto exaltada y no es la única akeno, kiba y koneko también están exaltados nunca en su vida vieron algo así

-es un automail una prótesis mecánica que le permite remplazar el anterior miembro perdido sometiéndose a una operación dolorosa en la que conectan cables que controlan el brazo o pierna a los nervios del cuerpo que de posi es doloroso- ako hablo ya terminando de sanar a akeno

-pero el puede usar eso- kiba pregunto algo preocupado

-el no es un lisiado es mas su automail le a salvado de muchas-riko dijo esperando que entendieran

-pero porque ocultarlo- ahora es rias la que le pregunto a rei

-no lo ce simple mente el odia ver su brazo ya que perdió el brazo original por…-

-rei- saeko se acerco a ellas

-esa es información clasificada que no debes divulgar esta claro-

-si teniente me disculpo-

Rias las observo viendo en sus rostros la angustia, la tristeza y la impotencia que era lo que issei ocultaba para que no se enterara nadie salvo su equipo

-un automail quien lo diría dime como lo perdiste en una guerra o que-

-no te incumbe…ahora a lo que estábamos-

-ho si esto se pone divertido un humano como tu demostrando gran poder si hubiera mas como tu las facciones nos temerían y la humanidad prevalecería –

-amestris esta para proteger a la humanidad no para provocar guerras sin sentido-

-si esta para proteger a la humanidad dime porque te asignaron para proteger a una diablesa que es la hermana del maou no se supone que los diablos llevan a los humanos a la perdición-

-a que quieres llegar con esto-

-simple únete a mi veo que tienes potencial porque desperdiciar tu talento protegiendo personas importantes y cazando criminales y terroristas cuando podías hacer un cambio y que la humanidad ya no sea dependiente de dioses o diablos-

-y tu plan consiste en iniciar una guerra en la que no solo las tres facciones se destruyan si no en la que el ser humano también y dejando destrucción, muerte y caos al mundo en la cual llegamos al punto en el que ya no se pueda recuperar ese es tu plan…tu estupido y bélico plan-

-que acaso no entiendes los sacrificios solo necesarios siempre va haber sacrificios para que se hagan logros eso es intercambio equivalente nuestra gran ley por la que nos regimos-

Pero lo que no espero es que una aura roja saliera de issei y luego en su brazo izquierdo salio un guante blindado de color rojo con una gema verde en la parte superior el guante abarcaba de la mano hasta el codo con detalles doradas y espinas doradas issei le cubrían los ojos el cabello

-tu…como osas…llamar eso-

Se notaba en su voz que estaba enfadado en ves de su habitual sin emociones y a veces frío su rostro tenia una expresión aterradora

-como osas…COMO OSAS A LLAMAR ESO INTERCAMBIO EQUIVALENTE-

-**[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]-**

-pero que demonios- sangre fría se paralizo

-es el Booster gear?-rias se sorprendió por el sacred gear que tenia issei

-maldición benitsuba, ako, - saeko las llamo se notaba alterada

-si teniente- ambas se preparaban para algo

Una esfera de energía roja se formo en la palma del guante de issei

-NO TE LO PERDONARE JAMAS!-

-todos al suelo ya- saeko ordeno y lo

-**[DRAGON SHOOT]-**

La bola de energía se expande hasta lanzar un disparo un rayo sangre fría solo por un acto desesperado trasmuto muros de hielo para cubrirse justo al igual que benitsuba y ako para cubrirse cuando el rayo impacto en el muro una explosión ocurrió levantando polvo y dejando un enorme cracter en el muro del gimnasio y en el suelo

Luego issei cayo sobre su rodilla por el cansancio su equipo se apresuro a ayudarlo junto con rias y su nobleza ako y rei chocaban si tuviera alguna herida

-cielos coronel debería tomar clases de manejo de ira- benitsubasa hablo algo fastidiada

-de todas las de la unidad tu eres la menos indicada para decir eso- rei hablo en tono burlón

-acaso me estas diciendo que soy una gruñona-

-no lo ce lo eres?-

-ui eres una…-

-disculpen acaso están peleando-

Rei y Benitsubasa voltearon para ver Saeko con una sonrisa pero detrás de ella se manifestaba una imagen del shinigami con aura de color morado tanto que ellas se asustaron y sonrieron nerviosamente

-no para nada-rei dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-si que cosas dices no llevamos tan bien-también di beni con nerviosismo y sonrisa mal actuada

-así me gusta-

-coronel el jefe maestro le dejo estrictamente prohibido usar su sacred gear- ako hablo con preocupación

-si lo se ako-

-no lo sabe coronel atrae mas problemas con solo su presencia- dijo de manera fria pero también preocupada riko

-riko a veces no puedo controlarlo sabes-

-la próxima vez tenga mas cuidado –

-si lo que sea-

-issei-

El alquimista volteo para ver a rias y los demás diablos mirándolo rias se acerco a el y vio con detenimiento el automail quería descubrir mas de el saber todo de el para poder ayudarlo

-dígame rias-sama –

-nada es que yo-

-no sabia que tuvieras tanto poder-

Todos se congelaron al ir esa voz y levantaron sus miradas para ver a sangre fría que estaba en una de las vigas del techo

-me estas bromeando – beni no lo podía creer

-como es posible que siga vivo- rei tampoco-

-esa energía debió haberlo vaporizado-

-no…si sufrió daños miren bien-

Y es cierto sangre fría tenia quemaduras su brazo sangraba y su manga izquierda estaba destrozada se podía decir que tubo suerte

-párese que voy a tener que retirarme pero no se preocupen les dejare un regalo

Puso su mano derecha en el techo y trasmuto hielo miles de picos de hielo se formaban en el techo y lo peor no acaba tenia un interruptor en la mano con un botón rojo

-espero que les guste mi…presente-

Presiono el botón y un sonido de reloj digital se escucho si la bomba explota dejara caer los picos como si fueran estacas

-repliéguense ahora –

-si-

Las chicas se dispersaron confiaban en las ordenes de su coronel como para dudar también la nobleza pero rias no se fue se quedo para ayudar a issei al ver que no se movía y vio que se agarraba la pierna izquierda tenia un pedazo de hielo clavada en el que debió haber sido por el tiranosaurio y ako no alcanzo a sanar

Ella se acerco a issei y se agacho a su altura

-rias sama que ase aquí le dije que se fuera-

-no te puedes mover te ayudare-

-olvídese de mi y vallase –

-ya te dije que no te ayudare-

-deje de ser terca y vallase ya-

-y tu deja de considerarte menos y acepta la ayuda que te dan por una vez en tu vida-

(BOOOOOM)

El techo exploto y las estacas de hielo caían en picada en dirección a issei y rias

-rias-sama por favor vallase ya-

-no no te dejare me prometí ayudarte y yo mantengo mis promesas por mi honor y orgullo de la familia Gremori así que te ayudare sin importar lo que pase-

Issei solo abrió los ojos de tal declaración pero luego pensó en ella y pensaba en las opciones

-_maldición lo único que me queda es usar eso pero-_

Miro a rias que no quería irse

-_carajo tendré que hacerlo…jefe maestro…perdóneme por lo que voy a hacer-_

Justo cuando iban a llegar las estacas issei abrazo a rias y un destello blanco brillo en todo el lugar las estacas y escombros cayeron enterrando a rias y issei en el la unidad y la nobleza viendo que ellos no pudieron salir se apresuraron a sacarlos de allí claro benitsubasa y koneko usando su fuerza sobrehumana levantaron escombros mas pesados

Pero luego vieron através de los escombros que un fuego blanco un pilar de llamas blancas se formo y vieron entre las llamas una silueta las llamas se dispersaron para dejar ver a issei que sostenía a rias entre sus brazos pero lo diferente era algo que los diablos y la misma rias les dejo en un shock el tenia alas en la espalda, alas blancas de ángel pero estas eran diferentes eran como si estuvieran en llamas blancas y un halo dorado en su cabeza pero una llama blanca en medio con esas alas cubrió a rías para evitar que saliera lastimada

Pero el no salio ileso ya que tenia estacas de hielo y pedazos de metal muy clavadas en la espalda

Rias lo observo y issei solo oculto sus ojos con su cabello vio que movió los labios y después cayo rendido rias quedo muda como si le dieran la peor noticia de su vida

-CORONEL-

Las chicas de su unidad se acercaron a el ako trato de estabilizarlo deteniendo el sangrado las demás lo sacaron de allí poco después las unidades de apoyo llegaron y acordonaron el lugar interrogando a los estudiantes y al consejo estudiantil y el halcón negro sobrevolaba la zona esperando encontrar alguna señal de sangre fría

una ambulancia llego y issei tuvo que ser trasladado al hospital ya que sus heridas requieren atención medica solo ako y riko lo acompañaron el resto se quedo con rias debido a que sangre fría podría atacarla,

una ves que el problema paso rias y su nobleza junto con saeko, rei, benitsubasa fueron al club para poder descansar un momento en ese tiempo rias no dijo nada no hablo con nadie solo estaba en sus pensamientos

-teniente usted cree que valla a estar bien –benitsubasa estaba preocupada

-( suspiro) para serte honesta… no lo se-

-el es nuestro coronel, su corazón es de acero a tenido peores y a salido con vida de todas ellas esta no será una excepción – rei trato de animar el ambiente entre sus compañeras

-um perdona pero podemos preguntar algo-

Las alquimistas voltearon para ver a akeno, koneko y kiba

-si claro lo que gusten preguntar-

-porque issei-kun tiene alas de ángel acaso es un medio ángel teniente-

-bueno es algo complicado de decir pero-

-rei…silencio-

-…saeko no crees que ya-

-sabes que esta prohibido divulgar esa información-

-pero saeko-

-no se diga mas-

(CRUSHS)

Un ruido se escucho y todos voltearon a ver a rias que había desintegrado una mesa con el poder de la destrucción se notaba que estaba enfadada ya que un aura roja brotaba de ella

-ya me canse de tanto secreto y de información clasificada-

Me corrijo si esta enfadada

-rias debes calmarte- akeno trato de calmarla

-no no me conformare con "es información clasificada" como respuesta quiero saber de issei AHORA –

-lo lamento gremory-sama pero esa es-

-vuelves a decir esas palabras y –

-rias-akeno alzo un poco la voz

-no akeno esta vez no, no por las palabras de issei –

Todos se sorprendieron por eso

-rias-sama que le dijo el coronel- pregunto rei algo preocupada

-el no hablo pero pude leer sus labios que decían "maldición sigo vivo" y no fue la ultima ves también hace tres días en el tejado de la escuela un rayo casi lo alcanza y el desafiaba a dios a que lo golpeara-

Saeko, Rei, y Benitsubasa se sorprendieron para luego ponerse tristes y que Beni derramara algunas lagrimas kiba y koneko también que alguien desafiara a dios en una tormenta eléctrica era un suicidio

-díganme ¿Por qué es mitad ángel? ¿Cómo perdió su brazo derecho? ¿Qué son esas pesadillas? Y lo peor ¿Por qué quiere tanto quitarse la vida?-

Todas tenían una mirada triste en sus rostros pero saeko era la que menos lo demostraba

-gremory-sama debo recordarle que nuestro trabajo es la de protegerla nuestro coronel es un arma sin emociones que nosotras tratamos de cambiar hemos trabajado duro para evitar que tome un cuchillo y trate de matarse dándole un propósito a su vida y gracias a lo que nos a dicho nuestros intentos no están funcionando pero aun axial esto solo es un problema así que le diría de la manera mas amable pero usted no entiende por eso le diré de la manera directa-

Saeko se acerco a rias hasta estar enfrente de ella

-a usted no le importa-

Rias ahora estaba furiosa no por la respuesta sino por no decirle nada de issei

-saeko –

-teniente-

-entienda esto y acepte que hay cosas que no deben salir a la luz y mas si se trata de mi coronel –

-quiero ayudar a issei no puedo dejarlo sufrir así y mas con lo que paso por que no me dejas ayudarlo? Porque no dejan que las ayude?

-…- ella no hablaba

-dime-

-…- seguía sin hablar

-contéstame- se fastidiaba con su silencio

-_nichte-_

Rias volteo para ver a Edward con su hermano sirchzens y grayfia

-oji-san- rias al ver a Edward se calmaba un poco

-me entere de lo que paso y estoy consiente de que quieres ayudar a issei pero debes calmarte si-

-pero oji-san solo quiero-

-jefe maestro-

Las alquimistas saludaron militar mente

-descansen-

Ellas bajaron el saludo

-informe de la situación – quería ir directo al punto

-como el coronel lo predijo sangre fría ataco primero trato de usar a los estudiantes como rehenes pero logre liberarlos peleamos pero nos paralizo con alquimia eléctrica algo que no venia en el expediente trato de matar a la heredera gremory pero el coronel lo detuvo y pelearon pero algo paso –

-no me digan uso su sacred gear y su otra mitad-

-si señor-

\- y su estado –

-fue llevado al hospital para atender sus heridas –

-bajas –

-solo el coronel y daños materiales señor-

-ok ahora dígame porque estaba discutiendo con _nichte _teniente busujima

-debido a que gremory-sama quiere saber información sobre el coronel y esa información es clasificada señor-

Luego miro a rias

-rias eso es cierto –sirchzens le hablo

-…si-

-_nichte _dime porque quieres tanto ayudar a issei?-

-…yo solo…no soporto verlo así…esos ojos sin alma…esa voz vacía de sentimientos cada vez que lo veo me da tanto dolor el sufre y yo me siento impotente…por favor oji-san dime ¿Qué es lo que dios le hizo a el?- 

-…lo ciento _nichte _pero no te puedo…-

-por favor –ella suplicaba por saber

Ed la miraba debatiendo si debía decirle o no a ella

-puede que tu forma de ver al ser humano cambie al escuchar el pasado de issei quizás ya no confíes en ellos aun así quieres saber –

Ella asintió sin dudar lo que pudiera escuchar

-señor no pensara decirle – saeko hablaba

-ella quiere la verdad entonces quien soy yo para negársela –

-pero, el consejo no quiere que –

-si no sale de aquí esas "reliquias" no lo sabrán –

-aun así –

Ed miro a sirchzen y el asintió

-grayfia-

-si sirchzen-sama-

Grayfia recito un canto, un circulo mágico apareció y toda la sala se ilumino en rojo para luego desaparecer la luz y estar como si nada

-he puesto una barrera aprueba de ruido ninguna voz saldrá o entrara de aquí-

-_nichte _esta conversación nunca ocurrió y eso va para tu nobleza si amestris se entera los intentaran atar ya que los consideraran cabos sueltos han entendido-

Ellos asintieron esperando lo peor

-ok esto no es algo de la cual me sienta orgulloso de contar pero el issei que ves ahora no siempre fue así…-

-no lo fue-

-tu hermano no fue el único de las tres facciones que conocí en la segunda guerra en los tiempos que fui a Francia a resguardar a los civiles después del bombardeo conocí a alguien…un ángel el y yo nos hicimos amigos paso tiempo hasta que hace tiempo me presento a su esposa y a su hijo y me encargo que los cuidara algo que sigo haciendo con su hijo-

-pero oji-san quien era ese ángel-

-el ángel que conocí era el arcángel Uriel también conocido como "el fuego de dios"

Los diablos con excepcion de sirchzens y grayfia se sorprendieron

-quieres decirme que issei es el hijo de Uriel el temido ángel de fuego-

Ed solo suspiro pensando que esta seria una noche larga

Fin del cap

**Bueno aquí le paro me costo trabajo pero al fin lo continúe solo espero que aya sido de su agrado a y espero también que pasen a mis otros fics se despide su mas humilde servidor God Of Hope**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos les trigo la continuación de este fic que me la sigo rifando en escribir y publicar a y un comentario no me vendria mal asi que sin mas preámbulos a leer**

Capitulo : 4 revelaciones

Ed estaba en uno de los sofas tomando un te mientras que los diablos esperaban y las alquimistas estaban detrás de el haciendo guardia

Ed suspiraba tomando fuerzas para lo que les iba a contar

-bueno cuando conoci a la esposa de Uriel crei que era una mujer dedicada ya que estudiaba alquimia ganandose el titulo de alquimista nacional y fue apodada como la alquimista de plasma su nombre era Akira hyoudou ellos eran una gran familia pero Uriel tenia que regresar al cielo por orden de michael casi ni los podia ver asi que el me pidio que los cuidara ya que tenia enemigos

-quien diria que el arcangel Uriel uno de los angeles mas fuertes del cielo tuviera un hijo- sirchzen penso en voz alta imaginando tal cosa

-pero eso no es todo su hijo al igual que su madre tenia un gran talento en la alquimia su sueño era parar las guerras que se pelean hoy en dia y en las facciones con el entendimiento y el intercambio el cree fiel mente en el intercambio equivalente-

Los diablos de rias se quedaron pensando para recordar el como se puso issei al ver como sangre fria justificaba sus acciones con la ley

-los dias de su niñes fueron felices y vendrian mejor cuando tenia seis años su madre le dijo una noticia que le traeria alegria el iba a tener un hermano-

-un hermano…pero porque- rias no alcanzo a terminar su pregunta ya que ed la interrumpio

-el esperaba ansiosamente que su hermanito llegara pasaron nueve meses y luego habia llegado el dia su Akira tenia contraciones el bebe iba a nacer fuero al hospital en donde me presente y encargue a un amigo mio que supervisara el parto fueron alrededor de dos horas que ella esta en labor Uriel y yo estabamos en la sala de espera junto con issei que leeia un libro de alquimia avanzada se lo dije a Uriel "ese niño es una esponja que absorbe información como si fuera agua" luego nos reimos e issei me hablo preguntandome una cosa-

-y que te pregunto oji-san-

-el me pregunto si el mundo seria feliz si nos entendieramos como nosotros entendemos la materia-

Todos se quedaron callados al ver que para esa pregunto no habia respuesta

-yo solo le dije que si creeia en sus decisiones y con una gran determinación hasta una sola persona hace la diferencia-

Pero ellos se quedaron callados buscar la paz a avace de entendimiento era algo loco

Justo cuando queria continuar hablando el doctor amigo mio salio Uriel y yo esperabamos las noticias que alegrarian pero tenia un semblante serio…ese semblante era el que usaba para dar una noticia mala anticipandome a eso le pedi a issei que fuera por algo de comer en la cafeteria y justo cuando el se fue el doctor nos dio la noticia-

-y cual fue- rias junto con los demas ya tenian una idea pero no querian adelantarse

-el niño tenia el cordon umbilical alrededor del cuello que lo ahogaba poco a poco… por lo que… nacio muerto-

Todos quedaron en shock al saber eso

-luego Uriel tuvo que darle la terrible noticia a issei que no se lo tomo bien gritaba que era mentira luego salio corriendo a ver a su madre para ver que ella estaba devastada no le dirigía la palabra a nadie ni siquiera a su familia y ella era peor que issei no lo queria aceptar-

Rias se sintio mal al escuchar eso también akeno, koneko y kiba no se quedaron atrás el tuvo una experiencia terrible

-pasaron un mes las cosas no mejoraban entre ellos Uriel se la pasaba mas en el cielo que con su familia Akira se encerraba en su cuarto e issei fue quien tuvo la peor parte ya que la veia sufrir todos los dias no lo podia soportar mas me busco pidiendome ayuda en algo-

-en que –akeno pregunto mas intrigada con la vida de issei ella se identificaba con el

-lo que me pidio fue algo que se considera entre los alquimistas…un sacrilegio-

-que fue- kiba preguntaba interesado en la historia

-entre los alquimista hay tres leyes que no debemos romper-

-cuales son –koneko aunque no lo aparentaba si estaba poniendo atención en la historia

-la primera es ser leal a la organización y al intercambio equivalente la vivimos dia a dia desde un trueque hasta los favores con amigos, la segunda es la de no trasmutar oro esa es para evitar que la economia de los paises no se derrumbe y se mantenga estable es una ley que nosotros respetamos mucho y la tercera es… un poco mas complicada-

-y esa tercera ley cual es ed-kun-

-no intentar trasmutar…humanos-

Hubo un silencio muy pesado en la habitación los diablos no podian creer eso

-ed-kun podias explicarnos que es esa tercera ley-

-la tercera ley es de la transmutación humana nuestro ultimo tabo una alquimia prohibida que al juntar unos ingredientes como 35 litros de agua, 20 kilogramos de carbono, 4 litros de amoniaco, 1.5 kilogramos de cal viva, 800 gramos de fosforo, 250 gramos de sal, 100 gramos de salitre, 80 gramos de azufre, 7,5 gramos de fluor, 5 gramos de hierro, 3 gramos de silicio mas otros complementos que son usados para crear algo en lo que nosotros los alquimistas llamamos homunculo-

-que es un homunculo oji-san-

-es un ser creado por la alquimia un humano artificial, una muñeca viviente pero sin alma no es igual al humano y no tiene emociones muchos intentos de trasmutar un homunculo o de siquiera de intenrarlo no fueron exitosos todos los que lo intentaron perdieron la vida nadie a sobrevivido-

-y porque no funciona ed-kun acaso no es efectiva –

-no lo es para nada lo unico que sirve es para que te tachen de pecador ya que en el momento que lo intentas juegas a ser dios pero no es exitosa por una razon nos guiamos atravez de un intercambio y el alma o la vida humana no se puede medir o calcular…(suspiro) y por eso siempre hay un rebote en la que te quita la vida-

-pero si no funciona porque lo intentan- akeno preguntaba

-porque las veces que se registraron fueron por intentar regresar a la vida a un ser querido a un ser amado que perdiste es tanto el dolor de no tenerlo que si vez en la transmutación humana una oportunidad seguro la tomarias-

Todos estaban en sus pensamientos si hubiera una oportunidad si la tomarian no podian culpar a los que lo hicieron solo por recuperar a un ser querido pero a rias se le paso un pensamiento y luego de analizarlo mas quedo sorprendida

-oji-san si lo que cuentas es cierto…entonces…issei lo hi…-

-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO-

Los diablos pusieron su atención en la unidad de issei que ellas tenian un rostro de enojo e ira como si defendieran algo benitsubasa era la que grito

-el coronel no lo hizo el jamas se atreveria algo que rompiera su sueño el a pesar de ser un niño se levanto para asumir ese dolor y no detenerse- rei igual apoyo a su amiga igual de enojada e indignada

-llegar a una conclusión sin haber escuchado por completo por esas personas que no entendieron o no saben diferenciar los hechos el coronel no pudo ser feliz en su vida por …- saeko iba a continuar pero

-SILENCIO!-

Ed en voz de mando que detonaba poder y autoridad callo a las alquimistas que le lanzaron miradas duras a rias

-perdon sirz yo…-

-no te preocupes ed-kun en general esas cosas no me importan al parecer ellas aprecian mucho a su coronel al punto de defenderlo verbalmente-

-le deben mucho a issei el les dio una oportunidad de demostrar su fuerza y talento en amestris…pero eso no es escusa para gritar en la presencia de un Maou luego hablare de su castigo-

-no oji-san…no las castigues-

Rias pedia a ed las alquimistas la miraron algo confundidos

-ellas tienen razon…saque conclusiones sin escuchar toda la historia me lo merecia…asi que no las castigues ellas solo me corrigieron –

-bueno si me lo pides entonces no las castigare…agradezcan a _nichte _por ponerse de su lado-

Ellas la miraron no se arrepienten por gritarle pero si por tratarla mal

-gracias – ellas solo dijeron

-no tienen porque-

-bueno ya que te explique las tres leyes seguire –

Todos volvieron a poner atención a ed

-como decia issei me busco para romper la tercera ley,la transmutación humana el estuvo desesperado me pidio el como hacerla y eso era algo que jamas le diria luego me reto usando sus poderes de angel y la alquimia que sabia…les podia decir que no era broma el ser un prodigio… al final cayo adolorido no importaba las veces que lo golpeabas el se levantaba y volvia a intentar era muy terco y sigue siendolo-

Rias se quedaba maravillada por escuchar las cosas que haria issei por algo o alguien

-luego de la decima novena vez lo puse contra el suelo y le pedi el porque queria que le dijera como hacer la transmutación humana el solamente me dijo que no queria ver a su madre triste y llorando todos los dias el queria verla feliz que su padre fuera feliz que daria lo que sea por que ellos fueran felices despues le pregunte que tan dispuesto estaria por verlos felices y e dijo "a todo incluyendo mi alma" el era un claro ejemplo de heroe o algo siempre tomado la carga de otros sin importarle la suya-

Ahora todos estaban algo sorprendidos al escuchar por parte de ed que un niño queria asumir cargas difíciles rias se maravillo mas con la historia

-yo lo dije que su alma vale mucho como para que la desperdiciara en la transmutación humana le dije que no hay forma ya que siempre habra rebote en el proceso que perderia la vida y no serviria el sacrificio el me pregunto "entonces que deberia de hacer" yo le dije estas palabras "levantate camina y sigue adelante…tienes las dos piernas no necesitas nada mas"-

La nobleza miraba a ed con un nuevo respeto esa era una leccion de vida muy dura pero necesaria

-despues pasaron dos semanas y el de rodillas me pidio que lo aceptara como mi aprendiz algo que negue rotundamente pero siguió insistiendo luego estando harto le pregunte el porque queria que le enseñara alquimia y el me respondio que no queria seguir siendo debil queria proteger mejor a su madre a su padre queria cambiar el mundo que la gente se entendiera y para eso necesitaba ser fuerte…para que lo escucharan el me dijo eso con lagrimas en los ojos estando dispuesto a lo que sea…el queria seguir adelante con su sueño-

Rias ahora estando mas maravillada con issei hubiera estado facinada con conocerlo a esa edad

-habia visto sinceridad en sus ojos y sin importar que lo acepte enseñandole lo basico las posibles reacciones y ademas la importancia del intercambio equivalente el crecia mucho como persona y alquimista creia fiel mente al intercambio…todo iba bien…hasta ese dia-

Todos los demonios pusieron atención a lo ultimo que dijo

-cual dia oji-san- rias sentia que lo que iba a escuchar no seria nada bonito

-todavia recuerdo ese dia como si fuera ayer-

**Flash Back **(PVO Edward)

Estaba en mi oficina revisando algunos papeles cuando alguien toco la puerta y era nada menos que mi mano derecha y gran amiga charlote dunios de origen francesa cabello rubio que tiene atado a una cola de caballo y ojos morados la conoci en Francia en la epoca del bombardeo ella perdio a su familia por una bomba que callo en su casa no tenia a donde ir asi que le ofreci acompañarme y ayudarme a terminar la guerra acambio de tener una nueva vida ella acepto y ahora estamos como de 16 por un accidente que no dire

-buenas noches ed como te va-

-nada bien charl estos papeles nunca acaban siento que terminare lo que queda de mi vida aquí en esta oficina-

-je je je vamos no exageres y como vas con issei-

-dejame decirte que me recuerda a mi a su edad creeme pienso que el podria remplazarme algun dia-

-asi que piensas en retirarte cuando creas que el es el indicado-

-no lo ce char solo el tiempo lo dira-

-si…apropósito ya viste el clima-

Volteo para ver la ventana y miro el cielo oscuro que de por si se esta cayendo a cantaros y para rematar con relámpagos genial

-si ya vi el clima esta genial- le dije con sarcasmo

-vamos no te deprimas el jefe maestro no debe de mostrarse asi-

-tiene razon teniente general no dejare que este obstáculo me deprima yo superare esto-

-asi se hace-

-gracias char no se que aria sin ti – sinceramente me hubiera vuelto loco si no me visitara cuando puede

-no tienes por que agradecer ed- ella se sonroja si se que estan pensando que soy un ciego que no me doy cuenta pero yo que sea ella la que me lo diga tantos años y no me lo dice whoo eso si que lo llamo timidez

Justo cuando iba a tomar mi tasa de café un rayo se escucho fuerte char y yo vimos como en la tasa se formaba una grieta…esto no me gusta nada

-que extraño-

-ed eso es una señal-

-de que hablas char-

-mi madre me conto una noche de que si una tasa de te o café se agrieta es porque algo malo paso-

Ok es oficial esto no me gusta nada

-vamos char no creo que…

Pero el telefono sono era la linea unica solo mis amigos la conocen ya sentia algo helado recorer por mi columna vertebral tome el telefono y conteste

-hola-

_-jefe maestro es usted-_

-akira pero que paso-

_-maestro…hice…algo terrible-_

-de que hablas, porque te oyes llorando y donde esta issei-

-_jefe maestro…a pesar de que mi hijo... me dijo que no funciona…yo…yo-_

-akira…no me digas que…tu-

_-perdoneme maestro…por favor venga a mi casa-_

-akira no me cuelgues me escuchas Akira-

-_…-_

-akira…akira-

Justo me habia colgado colgue el telefono y tome mi abrigo

-ed que sucede que le paso a Akira-

-ella lo hizo char-

Ella se tapo la boca con las dos manos de lo sorprendida que estaba conocia a Akira la vio como una amiga

-voy contigo ed debo saber si esta bien-

-ok vámonos –

"·$%&amp;/()=

Llegamos a la casa las nubes se dispersaban pero eso no me importaba tocamos la puerta

-(toc)(toc)(toc)(toc)(toc)-

-akira soy ed abre-

Volvimos a tocar

-akira abre por favor- char hablo esta vez

Al no tener respuesta me molestaba

-ok al diablo las formalidades-

Patee la puerta abriendola de golpe entramos y llamamos a alguien

-akira,issei ay alguien-

-akira issei-kun donde estan-

-char revisemos arriba-

-si-

Buscamos por todas las habitaciones pero sin éxito pero al revisar el ultimo abrimos la puerta y vimos lo que temiamos un circulo de transmutación humana en el medio un ser grotesco que ya estaba muerto y para terminar vi a alguien que no esperaba ver asi

-issei-kun –char fue revisarlo

Estaba palido no tenia brazo derecho y para terminar del muñon salia un gran charco de sangre

-char como esta-

-nada bien ed tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital o morira-

Ella lloraba se preocupaba por issei siempre lo vio como un hermano o un hijo

-ok dejame cubrir la herida o perdera mas sangre-

Tome una sabana blanca y la la corte para hacerla una venda le cubri la herida y nos fuimos pero antes vi una carta en una mesa que decia mi nombre y la tome luego la leeria

Cuando llegamos al hospital los doctores vieron a issei y revisaron la herida el brazo derecho practicaente fue evaporado sin ninguna razon

Char y yo nos sentamos en la sala de espera por noticias pero ella estaba trite no queria perder a issei ni yo tampoco pero luego recorde la carta

-char encontre una carta con mi nombre en ella quizas es de Akira

-en serio ed-

-si ven ay que leerla-

Ella se acerco a mi y abri el sobre para leer

_Jefe maestro perdoneme por ser una cobarde y abandonar a mi hijo pero ya no me considero lo suficiente como seguir siendo su madre el a demostrado mas madures al seguir adelante y yo no pude aceptar seguir no pude asi que intente hacer lo prohibido y al final no resulto, fue un rebote como lo predijo pero no acabe pagando sino mi hijo que en el ultimo momento me alejo del circulo pero el quedo atrapado viendo como su brazo se desaparecia lentamente el gritaba de dolor pero yo no podia hacer nada cuando todo termino el gritando de dolor me pedia ayuda pero no le ayude solo lo deje _

_Solo les pido que si esta muerto denle un entierro decente si esta vivo por favor cuidenlo deberas que lo ciento pero es por mi cobardia que lo abandono adios_

Despues de leerla no lo podia creer Akira la esposa de Uriel, ademas de ser la madre de issei, abandona a su hijo solo por cobardia, por dios como podia hacerle eso a issei el esta en este momento muy destrozado pero al fijar mi mirada en char estaba furiosa…muy furiosa

-como puede Akira hacer algo asi a issei-kun no se lo perdonare…jamas se lo perdonare ella no se merece a issei como hijo-

Si la conocia bien y sabia que cuando se enoja dios ayude a quien la provoco

-issei-kun el…ed como le diremos esto el no merece que le esten pasando estas cosas primero su hermano luego su brazo derecho y ahora esto que mas sigue-

-char tranquila el estara bien, se que le dolera esto pero –

-los familiares de hyoudou issei estan aquí-

Volteamos para ver a un doctor

-somos nosotros digame doctor el estara bien?- char le hablo despues de todo no soportaria otra mala noticia

-logramos detener la hemorragia le dimos sedantes debido a que estuvo sometido a mucho dolor…es como si…su brazo le hubiese sido amputado limpiamente-

-pero al punto doctor se va a recuperar- esta vez hable no queria su opinión sino saber como estaba issei

-si se va a recuperar pero lo tendremos en observación en caso de que presente traumas por ahora duerme en una cama asignada-

-ok doctor muchas gracias- ya char estaba mas calmada

-es nuestro trabajo si gustan pueden pasar a verlo-

-nos encantaria doctor-

-bien siganme-

"·$%&amp;/()=

Llegamos a verlo y bueno…no fue una vista agradable tenia la mirada a la nada no prestaba atención y solo podia tocar en donde estaba su brazo justo cuando iba a hablar char se me adelanto y lo abrazo intentando consolarlo pero el no sentia nada era como si hubiera visto cosas que no debia

-issei-kun como te sientes-

El no respondia solo seguia en silencio

Pero justo cuando iba a hablar un circulo magico dorado aparecio conocia ese circulo era el que usa uriel para teletrasportace el aparecio y en vez de hablarme se acerco a su hijo yo pensaba que iba a preguntar por su estado pero ese pensamiento se fue al diablo al ver como tomaba del cuello de la camisa a issei

-que paso vi la casa y encontre lo que hiciste dime donde esta tu madre-

-Uriel detente- trate de detenerlo

-fue tu culpa que esto aya pasado tu hiciste eso eres el responsable-

El no me escuchaba simplemente le echaba la culpa a issei por algo de la cual no fue responsable

-me culpas por lo que paso oto-san-

-si te estoy culpando no solo eso si no que en el cielo no me dejaran en paz por tener a un hijo como tu-

Esas palabras lastimaban a issei el lo consideraba un ejemplo a seguir lo amaba pero recibir tales palabras hirientes de su padre lo cambiara

-pero oto-san escuchame-

No lo dejaba hablar

-que no te das cuenta issei tenia esperanzas de que fueras al cielo y sirvieras a dios pero con esto que paso mi estatus y mi credibilidad se pondran en riesgo-

-te preocupa mas tu posición en el cielo que yo-

El se quedo callado viendo como a issei le salen lagrimas

-te importa solo…solo…solo tu estupida posición de arcangel…solo eso…pues…pues…PUEDES IRTE Y QUEDARTE ALLI SI QUIERES-

Issei le grito se sentia dolido y traicionado por esto

-NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ NIÑO SOY TU PADRE Y…-

-URIEL-

Le grite ya cansado de ver como lo juzga sin siquiera escucharlo le puse la carta en el rostro el me dio una mirada confusa

-leela-

-pero-

-DIJE QUE LA LEAS-

La leeyo y su rostro se puso palido y mas por lo que habia hecho le hecho la culpa a su hijo de algo que no tuvo nada que ver habia cometido un grave error

-issei yo…-

-vete-

-pero issei-

Trato de acercarse y tocarlo para que lo perdonara pero se podia decir que el daño ya estaba hecho

Justo cuando iba a tocarlo la mano izquierda de issei se encendio con un fuego blanco golpeando y quemando la mano de Uriel le dirigía una mirada de odio llena de lagrimas y rencor a su propio padre

-TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS, NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER NADA DE TI, NUNCA TE IMPORTE, NI A MI MAMA, SOLO ERA UN CONOCIDO EN TU CASA, SI TANTO TE AVERGUENZO, PUES LARGATE-

Uriel solo se alejo y se dirigió a la puerta yo lo segui queriendo hablarle

-Uriel espera-

-que ed-

Sin aviso o algo lo golpe en la mejilla ya queria hacer eso por lo idiota que fue

-te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer perdiste lo unico que te quedaba de tu familia tu hijo-

-si lo se-

Al parecer queria que lo golpeara mas por el rostro de no sentir nada aun cuando sangre le salia en la boca

-y que haras ahora Akira se fue tu hijo te odia dime-

El se quedo en silencio pensando en lo que hara issei ahora es un tema que debe resolver

-me are a un lado y que sigua su camino, el que quiera, ya estoy muerto para issei-

-asi nada mas no trataras de recuperarlo tan siquiera-

-no –

Vi que el luchaba por contener las lagrimas se mantuvo firme

-ed quisiera pedirte que…-

-no hace falta…lo cuidare…are que se convierta en un alquimista que sigua su sueño y proteja a los suyos –

-gracias ed-

-no lo hago por ti Uriel…es mi aprendiz y no lo abandonare como tu o Akira el ya sufrio demasiado-

-te lo encargo ed…-

En un circulo magico se trasporto y se fue ed regreso al cuarto de issei y vio a char abrazandolo tratando de consolarlo pero veo que ya no derrama lagrimas…o no

-issei tu padre-

-…no tengo padres- lo dijo fria mente aun a su edad

Si era lo que me temia ya cerro su corazon… para siempre

**Fin Del Flash Back**

-dos semanas despues se difundio el rumor por toda central de que issei realizo el ultimo tabu, los alquimistas y los civiles lo tacharon de pecador, el recibia miradas gelidas, nadie le dirigía la palabra, solo nos tenia a mi y a char que lo cuidaba, luego pedi que le implantaran el automail, en la cual la operación era un proceso muy doloroso el resistio con una mirada sin emociones, issei ya no era el mismo sino otro-

Hubo un silencio muy pesado en el aire las, rias, akeno tenia lagrimas en los ojos lloraban al escuchar la vida de issei koneko tenia unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, kiba guardaba silencio meditando lo que escucho vio que las de la unidad ella también tenian lagrimas saeko solo alguna que otra aguantandose la tristeza

-no puedo creer que issei aya sufrido tanto – rias seguia llorando

-el…es igual a mi-akeno musito ahora entendia porque se identificaba con issei

-…dolor- es lo que koneko dijo

-un joven como issei-kun no debio haber pasado ese tipo de dolor-

-ed-kun…sigo sin creer que su madre lo haya abandonado-

-akira me decepciono al hacer ese acto tan cobarde, tiene suerte que amestris no la persiga-

-a que te refieres no se supone que ella realizo la transmutación humana-

-si pero en vez de que ella fuera acusada y puesta de desertora…issei se hecho la culpa argumentando que el fue el responsable-

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar algo asi

-pero porque ella fue la resposable de su sufrimiento porque se hecho la culpa?- rias pregunto pensando que issei no podia llegar hacer eso

-la razon es simple…no puede perdonarla, pero tampoco odiarla-

-entonces no la odia por el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar?-akeno preguntaba sin poder creer

-creanme si no yo también estoy indignado por no poder cazarla y castigarla por su cobardia y estupidez pero el me lo pidio –

Todos quedaron en silencio

-despues issei tomo rehabilitación para mover mejor su brazo y presento el examen para alquimista nacional, gracias a la transmutación humana el logro emplear la alquimia sin un circulo de transmutación y pasar el examen tanto que los superiores les encanto luego de eso le di su reloj de plata y le di su sobrenombre de alquimista de acero y eso que tenia 10 años paso tiempo y a los trece ya habia formado a su propio equipo-

Luego señalo a las chicas detrás de el

-saeko fue la primera el la salvo de un diablo callejero que logro matar a su antigua unidad y la acepto convirtiéndose en su mano derecha-

Saeko tenia una mirada seria pero en sus ojos se notaba su lealtad a issei

-rei fue segunda hubo una acusacion en su contra un superior la acuso de vender información a un gobierno extremista pero issei busco las pruebas que revelaron al verdadero culpable desde entonces le tiene lealtad a el-

Rei también tenia esa mirada de añoracion y lealtad

-benitsubasa no congeniaba con ningun equipo en la que le asignaban pero cuando llego al de issei lo reto para demostrar que no se dejaba de nadie…el la vencio pero le alabo sus habilidades y estuvo dispuesto a ayudarla a mejorar-

Benitsubasa tenia también lealtad y una añoracion a issei

-ako y riko nadie las aceptaba debido a que pensaron que eran debiles pero issei les dio la oportunidad de demostrarles a esos arrogantes lo equivocados que estaban –

-pero oji-san tu me habias dicho que mi pespertiva del ser humano podria cambiar y no llego a entenderlo aun-

-bueno hace tres años…le ocurrio algo que hasta ahora sigo sin poder probar-

La tencion se notaba en el aire

-que ocurrio-

-bueno la unidad cuando venian de mision fueron emboscados por alquimistas desconocidos pudiendo capturar a issei –

-capturarlo…para que- rias preguntaba y akeno, koneko, y kiba tenian puesta su atención en ed

-por su alquimia…el es el unico alquimista registrado hasta la fecha que puede emplear la alquimia sin circulo de transmutación era un blanco de muchos que querian experimentar con el y descubrir inclusive el consejo me exigía que les diera a issei para realizar experimentos pero rechaze rotundamente-

-y que paso ed-kun- sirchzen pregunto no queriendo alargar mas

-el estuvo cautivo por siete meses haciendole experimentos, inyectandole sueros experimentales y sometido a dolorosas operaciones sin anestesia tiene varias cicatrices en el cuerpo-

-cuando logramos dar con su ubicación en la ciudad de hong-kong, logramos salvarlo, realizando una operación en conjunto con la teniente general en la central china, cuando llegamos ellos pusieron resistencia y trataron de llevarse a issei, pero los detuvimos cuando lo vi, no podia decir si era el o no, pero el issei que vi, habia perdido su voluntad-

Las alquimistas tenian lagrimas maldecían interior mente su impotencia…por no poder protegerlo

-justo cuando llegamos a central de japon pedi que le realizaran analisis para determinar que fue lo que hicieron con el, los resultados…me dejaron helado…organos internos dañados, le abrian el estomago para operaciones le inyectaron drogas dañinas y para rematar…le lavaron el cerebro haciendole creer que solo vino a este mundo siendo un arma el unico consuelo que tenia era ese dragon Drag que trataba que no perdiera la poca razon que le quedaba –

Ok rias podia decir que esto era algo que un enfermo le haria a un ser humano pero lo que escucho y mas la historia de issei podia decir que dios o cualquier deidad queria hacerlo sufrir el mismo ser humano que el juro proteger lo repudio, lo torturo, y prácticamente lo quebraron al punto de solo desear la muerte ella en estos momentos solo queria ir a ese hospital, tomar su mano para decirle que todo estubiera bien ed miro la exprecion de ella

-te dije que tu forma de ver al ser humano cambiaria _nichte_ comprendo lo que sientes-

-oji-san…aun tiene salvacion alguna-

El nego con la cabeza no queria darle falsas esperanzas

-pero ed-kun…una pregunta mas…por que no quieres que sepa ese consejo-

-devido a que uno de los que capturamos en la redada confeso haber realizado estos experimentos por ordenes de esas reliquias poco despues cuando hiba llevarlo al tribunal para exponerlos fue asesinado junto con los guardias que asigne ellos mueven las cosas por debajo de la mesa como les plazca y mientras sean respaldados por la ONU y no tenga pruebas no puedo hacer nada-

Rias se levanto sorprendiendo a todos

-si me disculpan voy a retirarme quiero dormir- tenia lo ojos ocultos

Los diablos decidieron que era mejor terminar

Grayfia retiro la barrera cada uno se fue por su lado trasportandose por circulos magicos ed les dio un descanso a las alquimistas por lo que pasaron

Rias se trasporto a su habitación y se acosto a su cama abrazando a una almohada, pensaba en las cosas que paso issei dolores, abusos, sufrimientos, decepciones, y para terminar el abandono

Si rias se sentia impotente pues ahora mas con esto queria ayudarlo pero según ed ya no tenia remedio lo unico que podia hacer era llorar de rabia y tristesa

_-Issei…sabiendo tu historia…aun sin que tengas esperanzas…me dije que te ayudaria-_

Ella apreto mas su almohada

-_pero…no se si…podre sanar tu alma-_

Rias volvio a derramar lagrimas y apretar mas su almohada

-issei…- susurro ella con mucha tristeza

"·$%&amp;/()=

En una cama de hospital issei duerme en una recuperacion pero no tenia un buen sueño ya que se movia como si tuviera una pesadilla

(sueño de issei)

Era el de ocho años tocando la puerta de su mama temia que ella no lo hubiera hecho

-Oka-san abre por favor-

Pero no respondia el trato desesperada mente pero luego tiro la puerta golpeandola con el hombro derecho la abrio pero al ver mejor se dio cuenta que en el circulo de transmutación se aparecion un enorme ojos gris con muchos anillos en el y unos brazos negros como si fueran sombras se acercaban a ella pero el reacciono

-oka-san- el corrio y de un jalon la quito a ella del circulo pero uno de los brazos toco el brazo derecho de issei y lo desintegro isseitrataba de escapar pero las manos lo tenian el miraba a su mama le pedia ayuda

-Oka-san- el suplicaba por ayuda

Pero ella por el miedo no se movia

-OKA-SAN – ahora gritaba por ayuda

Luego vio negro y despues blanco y vio que estaba en un lugar blanco nada estaba a la vista ecepto por una enorme puerta gris con la imagen de un arbol luego escucho una voz detrás de el

Era un ser humanoide blanco no tenia cabello, ni ojos, ni nariz, lo unico que tenia era una boca con una sonrisa muy escalofriante hablo con voz etera

-quien eres-

-eso es una buena pregunta niño-

Issei solo observaba a ese ser

-yo soy aquel al que llaman mundo, o quizás el universo, quizás soy dios, quizás soy la verdad, quizás soy todo, quizás soy uno y también yo soy tu-

El apunto a issei cuando termino la ultima palabra el niño no entendia

-que…no entiendo-

-no te preocupes muy pronto lo entenderas-

Pero de pronto la puerta detrás de el se abrio rebelando al mismo ojo del circulo se escuchaban risas de niños lo cual daba aun mas miedo y luego unas manos negras como sombras salieron de la puerta y arrastraron a issei el luchaba por liberarse tenia miedo por lo que podia pasar

-no te asustes despues de todo es lo querias no…-

El miro a ese ser

-saber la verdad-

Y la puerta se cerro issei pasaba por imágenes de su vida sentia que su cabeza iba a estallar pero luego sintio algo como si comprendiera el porque de las cosas

Luego en un instante el estaba en el mismo lugar antes de ser arrastrado

-asi que…esto es la verdad…tanta información…tanto conocimiento…con el podria…lograr mi sueño…quiero ver mas…por favor abre…dejame ver mas-

-lo siento niño pero debes pagar mas si quieres-

Issei volteo a verlo

-ahora debo tomar mi pago haber…e oido que tienes un buen derechazo-

Y luego vio como su mano y todo su brazo derecho se desaparece el se aterro para luego mirar a ese ser de frente a frente

-intercambio equivalente…al…qui…mis…ta-

Y luego sintio que caia para aparecer en su casa sintiendo un horrible dolor desangrandose grito de agonia y dirigió su mirada a su madre que todo el tiempo no se a movido de alli

-oka-san…ayudame- el jadeaba de dolor suplicaba por su ayuda pero perdia la conciencia

Solo vio que ella se alejaba de el como si le tuviera miedo y antes de que se desmayara la escucho decir algo

-lo siento- para despues dejarlo abandonado

(fin del sueño)

Issei aun dormia solo que lloraba lagrimas muy gruesas mientras susurraba unas palabras

-por favor…alguien…salvenme-

**Bueno hasta aquí la dejo espero que les aya gustado a y espero reseñas se despide de ustedes su fiel servidor God Of Hope**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos aquí su servidor que les trae otro nuevo capitulo. He recibido quejas de haber puesto personajes de otros animes en este fic. Solo dire que no soy bueno creando OC. Además quiero aclarar de que solo tiene los elementos de fullmetal alchemist y el personaje de edward elric por favor un comentario no me haría mal así que les dejo para que lean.**

Capitulo 5 : sentimientos

Han pasado una semana desde que el ataque y los de amestris seguían en la ciudad aumentando la vigilancia la unidad crimson dragon resguarda la academia e issei seguía en el hospital debido a sus heridas. Rias estaba en la habitación del club kiba y koneko estaban en clases y akeno estaba preparando el te. Ella pensaba en las formas en la que podía ayudar a issei a pesar de lo que ed le dijo ella quería ayudarlo aun sin entender ese sentimiento del porque

-ara ara rias dime que pasa-

-nada akeno solo pensaba-

-en issei-kun-

-si aun busco la manera de ayudarlo-

-pero el edward-san dijo…-

-se lo que dijo oji-san pero jure que lo ayudaría por mi orgullo de gremory –

Akeno miro a rias y pensaba el porque lo hacia. claro que era por su orgullo pero tanto después de saber que no había esperanza seguiría con su vida y dejaría eso de lado pero aun quería ayudarlo no entendía

-_amenos que ella…no imposible…pero…debo cerciorarme-_

-rias no será que tu…estas…enamorada de el-

Rias al escuchar eso se sonrojo pero inconcientemente puso su mano derecha en su pecho a la altura del corazón ella sentía como si fuera un tambor de guerra

Akeno al verla así supo que dio en el blanco

-_si lo esta no puedo creerlo-_

-rias no puedo creerlo te enamoraste de el…un alquimista-

-yo…yo…no estoy enamorada de el –

-si no lo estas dime porque te sonrojas-

-bueno…hem…quizás me estoy enfermando o algo-

-rias puedes decir todo lo que quieras pero no puedes mentirme-

-bueno yo…-

-dime cuando te enamoraste de el –

-no lo se…creo que fue por cada vez que lo observaba solo yo podía acercarme a el después del incidente en el gimnasio el me protegió…se que es su trabajo pero…por alguna razón siento que el lo ve mas que un trabajo, siento que inconciente mente…pide ayuda-

-entonces piensas que el podía estar pidiendo ayuda sin saber-

-te digo que no lo se…pero no dejo de pensar en el…si tan solo no fuera un alquimista lo haría mi siervo para poder tenerlo a mi lado-

-pero rias que hay del asunto-

De pronto el rostro de rias cambio de enamorada a disgustada al escuchar la palabra "asunto"

-seguiré negándome y ahora mas –

-por issei-kun verdad-

-si por el…hablare con oji-san para ver si puedo hacerlo mi siervo será difícil pero valdrá la pena –

Pero pararon de hablar al ver en el circulo del club que brillaba y vieron a dos personas uno de ellas era grayfia pero la otra era hombre como de veinte de cabello rubio y ojos azules vestía casual mente la diferencia rea que no tenia corbata y su camisa era medio abierta a simple vista tenia esa mirada de "soy mejor que tu en todos los sentidos" prácticamente era un arrogante

Rias al observar a ese hombre le lanzo una mirada gélida que hasta podría acobardar a un dragon

-que haces aquí- pregunto no muy contenta con su presencia

-que hago aquí pues no es obvio vengo por ti-

Rias se quedo muda acaso escucho mal

-a que te refieres con eso raiser-

-debido a los ataques de ese alquimista nuestros padres decidieron hacer la boda de una vez por todas ya que temen que no salgas viva además de que te quedaras en el inframundo hasta que todo se arregle-

Ahora si ella escucho perfectamente no podía creerlo tendría que casarse antes de que pudiera hacer algo

-grayfia es eso cierto tengo que casarme antes de la fecha acordada para dar mi respuesta-

-si Ojou-sama lord gremory y lord phenex han decidido adelantar la boda ya que según ellos no tiene por que negarse además de que no podrá llevar esto a un rating game debido a que no cuenta con las piezas suficientes…lamento decirle que hoy debe empacar para ir al inframundo-

Rias impactada por la noticia se quedo en shock quería que esto fuera una broma o un mal sueño pero era la realidad no solo tendría que casarse con ese hombre que no amaba si no que tendría que dejar su vida y no volver por un largo tiempo y mas cuando ya no volvería a ver a alguien

Una imagen de la persona que la a estado protegiendo le llego a la mente

-_issei-_

Si ahora que tenia planes para poder tener a issei a su lado con esto todo se ira al diablo

-vamos rias no te pongas triste ya veras que con forme pase el tiempo te acostumbraras-

Ella quería llorar y mas al escuchar las palabras de ese tipo luego vio que el se acercaba para tomarla del brazo

-vamos no perdamos tiempo mi querida rias la ceremonia será inolvidable y la noche de bodas lo será mas-

Rias no quería mirarlo solo pedía ayuda a gritos en su mente

-_alguien por favor…alguien ayúdenme-_

Justo cuando raiser la iba a tocar algo paso

-disculpe pero párese que molesta de alguna manera a rias-sama-

Rias al reconocer la voz levanto la mirada para ver a issei tomando a raiser de la muñeca evitando que la tocara luego al ver mas detallada mente vio que su mano izquierda tenia vendas y vio que tenia un corte en el lado derecho del cuello que estaba vendado

Issei la miro y abrió un poco los ojos al ver que tenia lagrimas y después dirigió su mirada a raiser con el seño fruncido

Raiser al ver al que lo toco abrió los ojos al reconocer al que lo tiene

-tu- lo dijo con un gran odio como si su presencia le causaba pavor

-buenos días raiser phenex-sama veo que aun me recuerda- claro el lo dijo en sarcasmo

-maldito humano que haces aquí- de un movimiento se Safo de issei

-soy el guardián de rias-sama asignado por el jefe maestro si me permite preguntar el porque molesta a mi protegida hasta llegar al punto de que derrame lagrimas-

Rias abrió mas los ojos al darse cuenta de que issei lo había notado

-soy el prometido de rias y por un acuerdo de ambas familias nos casaremos de hecho es una suerte para mi que hayan adelantado al boda y sin darle la oportunidad de negarse-

Este lo decía como si fuera la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo issei luego miro a rias y vio en sus ojos que ella no quería nada que ver con el

-deje y le hago una pregunta raiser-sama-

-y cual es esa pregunta –

-ella esta de acuerdo con esto ya que en un matrimonio es cuestión de dos y no de uno –

-hmp ella no tiene voz ni voto en esto además esto no te importa-

Luego issei volteo su mirada a rias

-rias-sama esta usted de acuerdo con esto-

-no issei, no estoy de acuerdo con esto. No quiero casarme con el, ni ahora, ni nunca.-

-y te estoy diciendo que si te casaras con mi…-

-disculpe riser-sama pero es de mala educación meterse en las conversaciones de otras personas –

Raiser solo miro enojado a issei

-rias-sama habrá alguna forma de arreglar esto-

-no la hay…-

-de hecho Ojou-sama si la hay-

Todos miraron a grayfia que se mantuvo callada todo este tiempo hasta ahora

-hay una ley en la que se estupila que si no esta de acuerdo usted puede enviar a un campeón para que pueda pelear por usted si el campeón gana el tendrá el derecho de anular este matrimonio y además de pedir su mano sin importar si sea demonio o humano –

-que eso no es cierto esa ley no existe- reclamaba raiser enojado

Luego grayfia hizo aparecer un pergamino en la que al abrirlo vieron letras y cuatro firmas entre ellas la de sirchzens

-es una ley que fue aprobada hace apenas ayer y entro en vigor esta mañana-

Raiser solo miraba ese papel que le frustraba sus planes

-así que ojou-sama dígame tiene a un campeón que pelee por su mano?-

Ella no esperaba eso era una oportunidad pero entre su nobleza ninguno estaba a la par o podía derrotar a raiser pero issei con un dedo de su mano derecha golpeo el escritorio repetidas veces como un patrón ella entendía era clave Morse algo que le había enseñado ed. luego de los golpes ella entendió lo que decía

-_quiere que lo elija…que ganara mi libertad pero –_

Luego el dio otros golpes ella los entendió

-_que todo ira bien…que solo confíe en el…ok lo haré-_

-tengo a un campeón grayfia y es el-

apuntaba a issei que no le quitaba la mirada a raiser en todo el tiempo que grayfia dijo sobre la ley raiser no estaba contento y mas si rías ofrecía a issei como su campeón

-me niego el ni siquiera es un diablo-

-según la ley si es la decisión de ojou-sama el puede ser su campeón aun si no es un demonio-

Raiser al ver que no tiene salida termino por aceptarlo pero claro aun no se rendía

-de acuerdo pero esto será con mi nobleza el debe vencer a todas mis ciervos y luego a mi-

Después chasqueo los dedos y en un circulo mágico y de allí salieron quince personas todas mujeres entre ellas hay una que vestía como princesa occidental el la reconoció y al parecer ella también

-issei-sama-

-Ravel-sama-

Ella corrió a abrazarlo pero el no correspondió rias y akeno se sorprendieron y raiser solo frunció el ceño

-moo issei-sama sigue siendo igual de frío que antes-

-usted sabe que soy así –

-pero yo podría hacerlo cambiar si usted aceptara ser un ciervo del clan phenex yo podría calentar su corazón inclusive si se casara conmigo-

Eso sorprendió a rias y akeno mas a la pelirroja que sentía unas ganas de hacer desaparecer a esa chica luego se dio cuenta de lo que pensó

-_que fue eso…acaso es lo que llaman…celos-_

-me disculpo si la lastimo Ravel-sama pero un humano como yo no tiene nada que ofrecerle además de que no me queda tiempo-

Todos no esperaban la respuesta que el dio Ravel solo empezó a llorar y se aferraba mas a issei el seguía impasible pero en sus ojos se notaba que no quería verla así

-si no fuera por esas drogas y sueros que le dieron usted no tendría solo uno o dos años de vida si solo se convirtiera en un diablo podría salvarse -

-quiero morir como un humano Ravel-sama además amestris destruirá mi cuerpo al momento en el que muera-

-pero todo por proteger a la humanidad, la humanidad que lo repudia, no puedo aceptarlo ellos no se merecen a alguien como usted-

-entienda Ravel-sama hágalo por la amistad que tengo con usted –

-no quiero tu amistad…quiero tu amor issei-sama-

El solo se quedo callado rias pensaba tristemente y a la vez no entendía a issei el porque quería morir habiendo una oportunidad

Luego una chica de cabello castaño con tres reflejos rojos, ojos grises con una media mascara blanca en el rostro se le acerco a ella y hablo

-vamos Ravel-sama suéltelo le dejo muy en claro la ultimas vez-

Ella no le quedo de otra que soltarlo

-ya supéralo Ravel además porque llorar por un humano sin valor- raiser se molestaba

-tu cállate oni-sama sabes que no cuentes con migo para esto-

-hmp como quieras-

Ravel activo un circulo y dio una mirada a issei aun con lagrimas en sus ojos y puso su mano en su pecho vio que el miraba a otro lado como no queriendo ver su rostro para luego desaparecer

Rias solo tenia preguntas como de donde la conocía? que tipo de relación tenían? y la ultima, acaso tenia solo uno o dos años de vida?

-bueno como venia diciendo tienes que derrotar a mis lindas siervas –

-me parece un poco injusto raiser-sama uno contra quince-

-hmp para que veas soy considerado te dejare que alguien te ayude-

-en serio sin resentimientos –

-claro-

-ok – y en eso el saco un silbato de su bolsillo y soplo escuchándose

Pasaron cinco segundos y de la puerta y ventana la unidad crimson dragon apareció

-crimson dragon reportándose al deber coronel-todas ellas dijeron

-quienes son ellas- raiser preguntaba ya no sentía seguro

-mi unidad espero que su nobleza pueda darnos una batalla-

-hmp no me importa de todos modos el encuentro será dentro de dos horas espero que estés listo-

Dicho eso desapareció junto con su nobleza

-coronel que sucede no se suponía que debía estar en el hospital –

-me dieron de alta, ahora el asunto es que rias-sama se casara con un egocéntrico arrogante si no ganamos este rating game así que vallan a prepararse tenemos que ganar-

-pero coronel-

-si rei-

-no quiero sonar grosera pero esto no es asunto suyo no debería involucrarse-

-…si tienes razón no debería…pero cuando me a importado eso?-

-am nunca –

-y es por eso que entraremos –

-pero señor y la misión no podemos participar dejando a gremory-sama sin protección – preguntaba ako

-eso no será necesario-

Todos voltearon a ver a grayfia

-Ojou-sama y su nobleza vera el partido desde la mansión gremory- dijo grayfia

Issei miro su reloj de plata

-ok perdimos minutos con esta explicación vallan a prepararse –

-señor si señor-

Ellas se retiraron dejando a issei con las diablesas

-akeno, grayfia podían dejarnos a solas por favor-

Akeno se retiro y grayfia desapareció en un circulo mágico

Dejando a rias y a issei solos ella quería hablar pero no tenia el valor issei solo espero pacientemente

-issei de donde conoces a raiser y a ravel-

-conocí a Ravel-sama hace cuatro años en una de mis misiones en Inglaterra ella fue a una cazar a un diablo callejero junto con una compañera que era una torre pero algo salio mal, resultaba que eran Ángeles caídos fugitivos de Grigori, ellos las acorralaron matando a su compañera que la protegió todo lo que podía. Estaban a punto de matarla pero mi unidad y yo logramos salvarla la resguardamos en la central de Inglaterra en donde la general nos recibió-

-la salvaste?-

-si. Luego después los señores phenex vinieron por ella abrazándola agradeciéndome que la aya salvado paso tiempo y los señores phenex me pidieron ser un siervo de su clan lo cual rechace diciendo que solo soy leal a amestris aun así Ravel-sama y yo llevábamos una relación amistosa ya hasta consideraba ser un diablo si me lo pedía…pero después de lo sucedido…yo-

-issei oji-san me lo dijo…pero es cierto…tienes poco tiempo de vida-

-me temo que si rias-sama no tiene de que preocuparse-

Ella lo miro a los ojos y vio que no tenia brillo era como si la luz de sus ojos se opacara el solo sonreía pero se podía notar que la sonrisa era falsa

-me asegurare de caer en combate que morir en una cama-

Rias al escuchar eso no lo soporto mas no soportaba que justificara su suicidio solo tenia una cosa por hacer…se acerco a issei y el sin esperarlo recibió una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda el se movió por el golpe pero luego la miro como si no le hubiera importado

-como puedes decir eso que acaso no te importa tu vida,-

El noto que ella derramaba lagrimas

-acaso no te importa tus amigos, tu unidad, que acaso no te importa nada-

Ella entre lagrimas se aguantaba las ganas de golpearlo por lo estupido y egoísta que el se comportaba

-si me importan-

Ella lo miro pero vio que tenia la misma mirada solo que se notaba una expresión de dolor

-es solo que…cada vez que duermo…cada vez que despierto…cada vez que respiro…me duele-

Rias abrió los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar eso pero issei siguió hablando y se notaba mas que sus palabras eran dolorosas para el vio como sujetaba el pecho en la altura del corazón

-me duele mas que cualquier herida…quizás es porque…me lo merezca-

-…pero tu no te mereces esto es injusto –

-el mundo es cruel e injusto…pero si no lo fuera…no habría vida-

Rias solo lo miraba no tenia como responder a eso. Issei camino a la puerta pero se detuvo y le hablo sin mirarla

-no llore rias-sama…debe ser fuerte por su nobleza-

-…pero…y que hay de ti –

-soy un pecador…para mi ya es tarde-

Después de decir eso se retiro rias solo lloraba no pudiendo creer en lo que el se consideraba. Akeno entro y fue a ver su estado

-rias que sucede que fue lo que te dijo-

Ella solo se quedo callada

"**·$%&amp;/()=**

Issei caminaba por el edificio con la mirada perdida su amigo interno lo llamaba

-/** socio /-**

el no respondía solo caminaba

-/ **socio háblame /-**

**-**_que Ddrag –_

**-/ se que te duele pero hay oportunidad para que puedas vivir /-**

_-ya te dije que moriré como humano-_

De repente un dolor le vino en el pecho fue tan fuerte que se recargo en la pared para poder mantenerse de pie

-/ **socio no puedes seguir así tu cuerpo no lo resistirá mas /-**

Issei solo jadeaba mientras se sujetaba el pecho después saco una jeringa con suero y se inyecto en el brazo izquierdo pocos minutos después su dolor bajo y volvió a caminar como si nada

-/ **socio acepta la propuesta de esa diablo salva tu vida /-**

**-**_Ddrag así como entiendo que tu y el dragón blanco peleen cada vez que se encuentran, también entiende que quiero conservar la poca humanidad que me queda…no te preocupes tendrás tu pelea con el blanco –_

**-/ en estos momentos lo que me importa es tu salud /-**

**-**_gracias por preocuparte…pero las cosas deben ser así-_

**-/ …socio /-**

**Fin del cap **

**Bueno hasta aquí la dejo espero reseñas y demás así que nos vemos la próxima a y me preguntaba si alguno tiene ideas para otros fics solo digan y veré si los puedo hacer ya que no veo muchos fic interesantes y puede que ustedes tengan ideas así que yo espero se despide su servidor God Of Hope**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos les trigo el capitulo esperado de intercambio equivalente espero y les guste y pasen por mi otro fic de cariñoso e inestable amor, sin mas preámbulos los dejo para que lean **

**(N/A) no poseo nada, si no issei no seria tan pervertido **

**Capitulo 6 : no nos subestimes**

Las dos horas estaban a punto de llegar a su fin y issei junto con su unidad ya estaban listos la nobleza de rias también estaban esperando para verlos incluyendo sona y su reina tsubaki, pero los diablos observaban a los alquimistas

Issei estaba listo pero se quito las vendas y le pidió a ako que sanara las heridas con alquimia, el estaba sentado en uno de los muebles esperando con una mirada firme a su objetivo.

Saeko tenía su atuendo habitual pero esta ves sostenía en su cintura dos katanas de vaina negra y roja y traía guantes de cuero negro sin dedos con círculos de transmutación de hielo, ella tomaba un té hecho por akeno la cual agradeció

Rei tenía su bisento de cromo pero también tenia un portafolio rectangular de color negro con el símbolo de amestris en el medio, ella estaba a lado de issei también bebiendo un té

Benitsubasa preparaba sus guanteletes especiales y se puso a hacer sombra ella estaba esperando pelear con las torres de raiser

Riko en sus en una mochila revisaba si tenia todo lo necesario junto con Ako que revisaba su equipo medico y su antebrazo derecho el circulo de trasmutación medica

Sona se le hacerco a issei

-hyodou-san podría hacerle una pregunta –

-dígame –

-¿cree que usted y su unidad podrán pelear contra raiser y su nobleza? –

Los alquimistas voltearon al ver a sona al escuchar esa pregunta todos con una mirada seria

-a que se debe esa pregunta sitri-sama –

-bueno no es por ofender pero su quipo solo cuenta cinco miembros y además de que –

-¿de que? –

-de ser solamente humanos enfrentándose a demonios –

Rei, Riko, y Benitsubasa tenían el ceño fruncido al escuchar eso, Saeko solo se quedo impasible y Ako prefirió no poner atención y seguir preparándose

Issei solo la miro sin emociones ella no podía saber si su pregunta lo molesto en algún punto

-déjeme decirle que es un error fatal el subestimar a su enemigo sea humano o no, y esta confirmado de que el ser humano es fuerte… solo que sus facciones nos degradan como si fuéramos ganado para su beneficio –

Ella se quedo pensando en lo que dijo

-así que grábeselo sitri-sama… no nos subestime –

Luego el circulo de la habitación brillo con el símbolo gremory para hacer acto de presencia a grayfia

-todos prepárense el rating game comenzara en diez minutos –

Ellos asintieron issei se dirigió a su unidad

-muy bien chicas…quiero que demuestren su máximo desempeño no solo para salvar a rias-sama si no para demostrar que no necesitas ser diablo o ángel o cualquier otra criatura sobrenatural para destacar en el mundo. Sean orgullosas de ser alquimistas y serán recordadas –

Ellas ponían atención a issei con seriedad

-algunas leyendas se convierten en polvo, otras son grabadas en oro, pero ustedes… serán recordadas…recordadas por siglos –

-¡SEÑOR! ¡SI SEÑOR! –

-Teniente… no te contengas… disfrútalo –

-con mucho gusto coronel – en el rostro de Saeko se notaba una sonrisa pero no cualquier sonrisa era… una de hambre

Los diablos sintieron que no debían acercarse a ella

-Rei ya sabes – el apuntaba a su propia cabeza –si la reina aparece, que no sepa quien fue –

-entendido coronel –

Luego paso a benitsubasa

-Benitsubasa cuando pelees…enfádate –

-no tiene que repetírmelo coronel las aplastare como las insectos que son –

Y por ultimo a Riko y Ako

-Riko desaparece las posibles amenazas y Ako quédate en las sombras y bríndales atención médica… pero… sean una sola y pelearan como una sola –

-si coronel –

-la ubicación será una copia de la escuela tenemos la ventaja ya que conocemos el lugar como la palma de nuestra mano, solo tengo una orden muy importante que darles… no caigan… es todo –

Ellas tenían en sus miradas la lealtad y el compañerismo los diablos podían ver que su equipo es muy unido

Grayfia hablo para dar el aviso

-el rating game esta por comenzar y debo informarles que el evento será visto por la familia Gremory Y Phenex, pero también sera visto por el Maou sirchzens y el lider de amestris junto con su mas confiable general –

Los alquimistas abrieron mucho los ojos al escuchar eso ultimo

-¿dices que la general Dunios estará observando? – rei le pregunto muy nerviosa

Issei solo palmeo su rostro

-¿de todos los generales porque ella?-

Los diablos miraban extrañados por la reacción de los alquimistas

-quien es ella – es lo que rias preguntaba

Issei fue quien le respondió

-ella antes fue la alquimista general de Francia, se dice que ha estado con el jefe maestro desde la creación de amestris como su mano derecha y a sido su mano derecha desde no se sabe cuanto. Tiene el sobrenombre de "alquimista de Titanio" ella es Charlotte Dunios –

Los demonios se sorprendieron al escuchar eso

-pero no solo es famosa por ser la general mano derecha de elric-sama si no también por enfrentar a una de los enemigos mas fuertes y temidos por todos los demonios y ángeles caídos… ella enfrento a Gabriel una de las arcángeles del cielo, su pelea no tubo vencedora -

Los demonios se sorprendieron más al escuchar lo que dijo grayfia y se preguntaron ¿Qué tan fuerte era ella?

-¿pero porque pelearon? –

Grayfia señalo a issei que se quedo callado y con los ojos ensombrecidos por su cabello

-pelearon por su custodia y el si debe pertenecer al cielo o a amestris pero las detuvo

Cada uno de ellos miraba a issei y más rias por ver que el solo miro a un lado como si no le importaba nada, pero ella sabia que en el fondo el se enojaba por ser la causa de que esa alquimista peleara

-bien todos vallan al circulo serán trasportados a una dimensión creada para los raiting games –

Los alquimistas fueron al círculo pero issei paro, se agarro el pecho con fuerza para luego caer de rodillas rias y su nobleza junto con sona y su reina miraron como el jadeaba y gemía de dolor, su respiración era entrecortada

-CORONEL –

Su unidad fue a asistirlo Riko remango su manga izquierda y Ako preparo una jeringa con morfina y otras mas conocidos como digoxina y hidralazina las inyecto y el en cuestión de minutos volvió a respirar normal mente

-coronel su corazón esta empeorando, la tensión y el estrés provocan que su corazón este trabajando a ritmos forzados – es lo que ako decía muy preocupada

-coronel debe dejarnos esto a nosotras si participa su corazón se dañara mas de lo que ya esta – saeko le hablaba

El solo se levanto con dificultad y rechazo cualquier ayuda llegando al centro del círculo

Ellas al saber como es el solo se callaron y fueron al circulo para tele trasportarse

-ya se los he dicho chicas –

Ellas y todos los diablos pusieron atención a lo que iba a decir

-caeré en combate y no en una cama –

Ellas lo miraron con una preocupación muy notable en sus rostros y grayfia solo se mantuvo a distancia de todo esto y empezó a trasportarlos a al rating game

Rias solo miraba el círculo en donde estuvo issei con impotencia. Ella cada vez que lo miraba se sentía más impotente y le dolía de solo ver sufrir inútilmente. Inconciente mente apretó las manos hasta que sus uñas se clavaron, de sus palmas brotaba sangre

-rias tus manos –

Es lo que sona dijo pero a ella no le importaba

-akeno, koneko, kiba nos vamos a la mansión gremory –

-si buchou –

Ellos usaron un circulo cada uno y desaparecieron sona se quedo con tsubaki

-kaichou que le ocurre a rias-sama? –

-esta enamorada tsubaki… ella no soporta verlo de esa manera –

Ellas solo se quedaron en silencio

_**Cambio de escena **_

La unidad crimson dragon aparecía en un circulo mágico

Y cuando dejo de brillar ellos abrieron los ojos y vieron que era el mismo lugar

**[Hola a todos. Soy grayfia una criada de la familia gremory. Hoy voy a ser el arbitro del raiting game entre la nobleza de Raiser Phenex-sama y la Crimson Dragon a petición de sirchzens-sama y de elric-sama el campo de batalla se hizo en una replica de la academia Kouh, la base de Crimson Dragon es la habitación del club investigación oculta, la base de raiser phenex es el cuarto de consejo estudiantil, los peones favor de pasar a la base enemiga para promoverse]**

-bien chicas establezcan comunicación, el perímetro lo conocemos así que esto será una infiltración –

Ellas pusieron atención y el desplegó un plano de toda la escuela

-el bosque es parte de nuestra base hay que asegurar esa zona, riko trajiste lo que te pedí –

-si coronel los traje –

-espárcelos por los caminos del bosque y cerca del edificio –

-si coronel –

Ella se retiro con dos mochilas y un royo de alambre delgado

-necesitamos acabar con la reina se dice que ataca cuando uno esta ocupado, rei al techo, cúbrenos, busca patrones y ataques sorpresa –

-Si coronel – ella tomo su bisento junto con su portafolio y se retiro

-esta el campo de deportes y el bosque, teniente aumenta la humedad de aire para producir neblina que cubra el bosque y los alrededores importantes espera a que riko termine de hacer su trabajo –

-si coronel – ella se retiro

-benitsubasa realiza patrullaje en el gimnasio si llegan a el no las enfrentes sola que ako te ayude –

-si coronel ya quiero pelear con esas torres –

Ella y ako se retiraron

_**Un tiempo después**_

Benirsubasa y Ako se adentraban al gimnasio pero pararon

-beni-san… -

-maldición –

Luego ella fue a su comunicador

-coronel ya estan en el gimnasio solicitamos permiso para actuar –

-/ _concedido tengan cuidado ya que enviarían a sus miembros mas débiles pero aun así no bajen la guardia /-_

-si señor –

Ellas se adentraron y se ocultaron

-sabemos que están allí salgan –

Ellas salieron y vieron a cuatro chicas una de ellas vestía un atuendo chino, dos de uniforme de física y una con un hamaka y tenia un bó como arma

-yo me encargare de la torre ako te dejo a los peones recuerda el plan –

-si beni-san me encargare –

Benitsubasa se lanzo a la torre

-esto será pan comido ya que eres una humana –

Es lo que dijo la torre pero cuándo intento darle un golpe ella lo evadió y le dio un golpe en la mejilla que la movió de lugar

La torre estaba sorprendida no esperaba que ese golpe le doliera

-como pudiste darme ese golpe se supone que una humana no tiene esa fuerza –

-ja ese golpe es de prueba pero veo que si te dolió espero que resistas mas mi súper fuerza pasada de alquimista a alquimista espero que recuerdes mi nombre soy benitsubasa la alquimista del brazo fuerte –

Y volvió a pelear asestando golpes y recibiéndolos la torre tenia dificultades no esperaba que ella tuviera fuerza al nivel de una torre normal

Mientras beni peleaba ako ágil mente evadía los cortes de unas motosierras que las gemelas usaban

-que pasa –

-porque corres –

-unas niñas no deben jugar con motosierras –

Luego de tanto evadir ella paro

-_bien vasta de juegos –_

Justo cuando ellas iban a dar un corte desde arriba ako tenso su brazo izquierdo y de un movimiento de su mano junto con una reacción alquímica desmantelo las motosierras haciéndolos pedazos y después uso esos pedazos para tomar una abertura y golpearlas en el estomago

Ellas salieron volando y pero se pusieron de pie ako solo puso su mano en el suelo y de el brotaron dos manos de tierra que atraparon en un aplauso a las dos gemelas plantándolas

**[Dos peones de raiser phenex-sama han sido eliminados]**

Luego la chica del bastón le tomo por la espalda pero ella sintió sus intenciones y la evadió, ella se puso en posición de artes marciales con las palmas abiertas

Benitsubasa tenía problemas ya que la torre la tenia en el piso con una llave en su brazo izquierdo al parecer se lo dislocaba sacándolo fuera de su lugar

-debo darte crédito pero no podrás vencer a una torre como yo y más si eres solo una humana de pecho plano como una barra –

Bueno en la unidad crimson dragon había una regla que no debías de romper y una de ellas era el nunca mencionar el tamaño del busto de benitsubasa

Y el castigo por romper esa regla era una reservación al hotel del dolor

Benitsubasa se levanto tomo a la torre con su mano buena y le apretó la muñeca con mucha fuerza luego la torre la miro a los ojos y vio que cometió un grave error

-me llamaste pecho plano, pagaras muy caro vaca –

Y de un movimiento ella con su hombro derecho la empujo con fuerza, la torre retrocedió pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ya que benitsubasa la atrapo en una llave alrededor del cuello su agarre era fuerte y no pensaba soltarla

-dime que se siente el que te falte aire –

La torre no hablaba por cada intento por conseguir aire beni apretaba mas como una serpiente constrictora

-¿Qué? no te escucho… si no tuvieras un pecho tan grande para levantar quizás podrías respirar –

Y después de un minuto la torre china dejo de resistirse y sus brazos que luchaban por liberarse cayeron sin fuerzas. Beni al saber que no luchaba solo golpeo su nuca y la dejo tirada en el suelo, brillo y desapareció

**[Una torre de raiser phenex-sama ha sido eliminada]**

Beni volteo a ver a ako y la vio trasmutando un dragón de concreto que atrapo a la otra peon

-bien hecho alfa –

-beni-san tu brazo –

-no te preocupes ya me lo acomodare –

_-/chicas ya terminaron?/-_

-si coronel despejado –

_-/bien ya saben que hacer/-_

Ellas se miraron y asintieron para salir

Luego de que salieron beni con su brazo bueno golpeo la pared y con su alquimia debilito las bases y pilares del gimnasio haciéndolo caer junto con la peón que estaba adentro

**[Una peón de raiser phenex-sama ha sido eliminada]**

**-**bien hemos acabado coronel –

_-/ahora con el gimnasio destruido el enemigo no tendrá de otra que pasar por el campo de deportes reagrúpense con la teniente y defiendan hasta que llegue ese será nuestro punto de control/-_

-entendido –

Ellas iban a continuar hasta que sintieron que sus instintos les gritaran que hay peligro ellas saltaron antes de que una explosión se llevara a cabo en el lugar en donde estaban

Luego alzaron sus miradas para ver a una chica con tunica de maga de color púrpura y un bastón, era la reina de raiser quien solo tenia una expresión de frustración en su rostro

-maldición no pude darles –

-ja ya te esperábamos tu… -

Ella vio que tenía un enorme busto

-beni-san te encuentras bien –

-no alfa esa mujer es una supervaca y yo… yo… MALDICION PORQUE NO PUEDO TENER UN BUSTO COPA "B" O "C" ODIO A MIS GENES POR NO TENER PECHOS… COMO VOY A ENAMORAR AL CORONEL ASÍ –

Ella se sentaba mirando una pared con una aura depresiva diciendo "no es justo" repetidas veces ako trataba de consolarla dándole palmadas en la espalda

-ho así que te gustaría tener estos –

Ella se cruzo los brazos debajo de su pecho haciéndolos resaltar con la intención de hacerla enojar

-CALLATE SUPERVACA –

-bueno por muy divertido que sea el burlarme de ti tengo trabajo que hacer y a un alquimista quien tomar –

Beni solo se puso de pie mirando a la reina luego se puso un dedo en su oído

-hey cromo ya estas lista o aun no –

_-/viste a otra chica con unos pechos mas grandes que los tuyos ¿verdad?/-_

-SI…ESA PERSONA ES UNA SUPERVACA YA DESASTE DE ELLA –

_-/recuerda…guuuuuuuusaaaaaaaaaa/-_

-ok ¡guuuuuuusaaaaaaa! ¡guuuuuuusaaaaaaa! –

La reina solo miraba como ella meditaba o algo mientras que ako solo se disculpo

-perdón por esto pero cuando se enoja ella hace eso para bajar su enojo –

-ok…en lo que estábamos –

La reina apuntaba su bastón a ellas pero algo paso Justo cuando la reina iba a lanzar un hechizo explosivo

*BANG*

En un segundo escucho un sonido muy fuerte y su cuerpo tenia un agujero muy grande en el pecho que la derribo de su lugar por la fuerza de lo que la ha atravesado, todo esto paso en un instante y sin más oportunidad ella desapareció indicación de que fue eliminada

**[La reina de raiser phenex-sama ha sido eliminada]**

-gracias cromo que bueno que también eres francotiradora –

_**Cambio de escena**_

-que te puedo decir –

Ella estaba en el techo del viejo edificio acostada sobre su pecho con un rifle Hecate II de color entre negro y gris

-aunque me guste el combate cercano, estar a distancia es lo mejor –

_-/informe de avance rei/-_

-la reina ha sido eliminada, creo que ni se lo espero –

_-/ok ahora trata de cambiar de posición con la reina que tenia un papel de francotiradora eliminada ya podrás moverte brinda apoyo en el campo de deportes/-_

-si señor, francotiradora fuera –

Ella corto comunicación y se movió de allí levantando su Hecate II

_**Cambio de escena**_

En la sala vip en donde las familias Gremory y Phenex observaban el raiting game quedaron impresionados al ver a la reina de raiser derribada por un disparo

Sirchzens y edward veian todo el maou con diversión y el alquimista con orgullo

-quien diría que una reina caería por un disparo de un rifle –

-no es cualquier rifle sirch ese es un PGM Hecate II un rifle de francotirador muy poderosa que esta equipada por bípode frontal, su cañón esta canalado para disipar el calor y reducir el peso, además de ser equipado con un freno de boca muy efectivo que reduce el retroceso, cuenta con balas antiblindaje y explosivas esenciales para eliminar francotiradores y activar explosivos a una distancia segura –

-wow ese si que es un arma –

-ni que lo menciones –

-hey ed como le ba a issei? –

Ellos voltearon para ver a una chica de uniforme negro (imagínense el uniforme de amestris pero en negro y con una falda no tan corta) pero a diferencia de esta tenia la chaqueta abierta dejando ver una camisa de botones blanca

-le va bien char hasta ahora el no a peleado –

Luego ella volteo para ver a rias y su nobleza, la diablesa se sorprendió al ver que parecía de su edad y se dice que ella estuvo desde la fundación de amestris después de la segunda guerra

-hola soy Rias gremory y ellos mi nobleza –

-mucho gusto soy la general charlotte dunios mano derecha del jefe maestro –

Ella los saludo con una sonrisa amigable rias podía ver que era una buena persona

-y dígame que se le ofrece de mi rias-san –

-bueno quiero preguntarle algunas cosas si no es mucha la molestia charlotte-san –

-llámame char y claro que no, de que me quiere preguntar –

-es sobre…issei –

Ella cambio de amistosa a seria

-ed ya me dijo todo y no se si puedo confiar en usted sobre issei –

-se que no confía en mi pero aun que no lo crea yo también quiero ayudarlo –

Ellas se miraron rias mostrando que era verdad sus palabras y char buscando algún signo de mentira. luego de unos segundos char suspiro

-haaaa puedo entender el porque lo intentas aparte de ayudar… las cosas que hace el amor –

Rias se sonrojo y trato desesperadamente de borrarlo de su cara

-pero déjame decirte que no eres la única hay como nueve incluyendo a su unidad una de esas nueve podría estar obsesionada con el y tiene el rango de general en Rusia –

-bueno… luego hablare de eso por ahora podría decirme lo que sabe de issei, quiero ayudarlo y saber mas de el podría funcionar –

Ella no la miraba solo miraba la pantalla en donde se realizaba el Rating Game

-mejor ríndete… el es demasiado terco y orgulloso de su humanidad –

-pero y que hay de su sueño… acaso no lo quiere cumplir –

-el olvido y enterró su sueño desde que se entero de que no tiene mucho de vida –

-habla de su corazón –

-si las drogas dañinas que le dieron dañaron sus sistemas de bombeo y circulación y los glóbulos rojos de su sangre cada vez van destrozándose y sus glóbulos blancos se debilitan más, es su parte ángel que lo mantiene con vida pero no se sabe por cuanto –

-pero yo podría ayudarlo si el –

-reencarnarlo… será lo ultimo que el quisiera además de que el concejo –

Dijo estas últimas palabras con veneno

-lo diseccionara y ed decidió que el debe destruir el cuerpo antes de que ellos les pongan las manos encima –

Rias solo la miro en silencio procesando esas palabras que ella dijo

-entonces así nada más… solo aceptarlo aunque hay una opción –

-es intercambio rias-san es la ley por el que nos regimos los alquimistas –

-pero el no cometió el taboo, el no se merece esto –

Char solo la miro con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos

-yo cuide a issei como si fuera mi hijo lo vi crecer como alquimista y buen hombre, yo lo entiendo pero no lo acepto –

Ella tomo un respiro sin dejar de mirarla

-no acepto que le hayan pasado estas horribles cosas, no acepto que sus sueños no puedan cumplirse, ni mucho menos acepto que el quiera morir como un humano en ves de vivir como un diablo o ángel, pero… sin esta ley no seriamos lo que somos –

Char tenía una lágrima en su ojo

-como su madre adoptiva me duele… pero los hijos son lo que deciden, nosotros solo estamos para apoyarlos y guiarlos por los caminos de esta vida –

Rias solo miraba y luego miro la pantalla con una depresión muy notable cada vez sentía que sus esperanzas se acababan

-si te sirve de consuelo… -

Luego miro a char que solo sonreía de medio lado

-de todas ellas tu serias la que le daría mi bendición y esperaría lindos nietos –

Ella solo se sonrojaba mas al mismo color que su cabello char solo sonreía de lo divertido que es avergonzarla

_**Cambio de escena **_

*BANG

*BOOOOOOM*

*BANG*

*BOOOOOOM*

*BANG*

*BOOOOOOM*

Eran las explosiones que se escuchaban en el bosque

**[Tres peones de raiser phenex-sama han sido eliminadas]**

Ako y beni se acercaban al campo de deportes y de allí se encontraron con saeko que se escondieron en un punto ciego

-como van chicas –

-beni y yo logramos destruir el gimnasio y la reina fue eliminada no habrá miedo de una tiradora –

-Excelente –

Luego noto que beni se sostenía el brazo

-beni tu brazo –

-no se preocupe teniente tratare de acomodármelo –

-las minas y explosivos si funcionaron que bueno que rei nos esta cubriendo – es lo que ako dijo

-riko ya debe estar con el coronel, ellos solo esperan que podamos despejar el campo de deportes –

-error estoy aquí –

Ellos voltearon para ver a riko detrás de ellas

-riko que haces aquí no se supone que estas con el coronel –

-Me pidió que fuera su apoyo dijo que concentremos nuestras fuerzas en el campo de deportes –

Ellos iban a reclamar pero pararon

-soy el caballero de raiser phenex-sama me he aburrido de tratar con las estrategias si una de ustedes es una espadachín que salga quiero un duelo –

Luego se asomaron al ver a una chica con armadura superior una daga y una espada medieval

Las alquimistas salieron y se pusieron en guardia hasta que saeko dio un paso al frente

-uso el arte del kendo yo seré tu oponente –

-genial ya quiero pelear contigo espero que puedas darme un duelo ya que eres humana –

-créeme te sorprenderás –

La caballero saco su espada y saeko saco su katana de vaina negra

-beni se acercan mas puede que sea la otra torre te la encargo y Ako, Riko, manténganse al margen si aparecen mas peones acábenlos –

-si teniente –

Saeko después de decir eso concentro su mirada en la caballero y en un parpadeo ellas desaparecieron y chispas se veian

-tu eres la que venció a la otra torre ¿verdad? –

Luego ellas vieron a una chica con media mascara en el lado derecho del rostro y ropa de cuero ella le hablaba a beni

-si soy yo acaso bienes por venganza –

-no quiero pelear contigo supe que eras humana así que quiero divertirme peleando contigo –

-ja, creo que ambas pensamos lo mismo, bien si lo pides te lo daré con gusto –

Ellas se pusieron en guardia pero beni estaba en un aprieto, no a podido reacomodar su brazo y pelear con una sola mano le será difícil

La torre se lanzo con un derechazo beni lo evadió y trato de ir en una abertura para darle en el estomago pero la torre lo evadió ellas estaban en una pelea de golpes y patadas que evadían y bloqueaban

-eres buena aun no puedo conectar un golpe en ti y también siento que tus golpes son fuertes –

-gracias por tus halagos yo no soy cualquier alquimista normal –

-si se nota que entrenas a diario –

-yo practique la alquimia que muy pocos pueden emplear ya que se necesita de fuerza y poder, todos rechazaron esta alquimia pero yo no me rendí ahora la que ves es a la alquimista del brazo fuerte benitsubasa itou –

-ese nombre lo recordare –

Ellas siguieron con lo suyo mientras saeko y la caballero siguieron intercambiando golpes ninguna cedía

-eres buena pero esto se acabo –

Luego de su espada salio fuego con la que ella ataco pero no espero que una vez que sus espadas se tocaran el fuego se apagara

-¡¿Qué?! –

-si no conoces el fuego no podrás usarlo al máximo, el fuego necesita de oxigeno para seguir vivo y yo removí el oxigeno que rodea tu espada –

-bueno no necesito de fuego para vencerte –

-eso crees –

Y después, de la katana de saeko salieron chispas azules y el lugar bajo de temperatura

-que es este frío de donde salio –

-espero que no te moleste el frio –

-ja, somos los miembros de la casa todopoderosa de phenex, que gobierna sobre el fuego y el viento no hay manera de que una humana como tu me venza ¡Torbellino de fuego! –

Ella lanzo un ataque de fuego que amenazaba con quemar a todos pero el fuego se redujo al comenzar a caer agua en forma de lluvia que apagaba el fuego

-¿Qué? ¿Pero como? –

-como te lo dije si no conoces lo que usas no podrás usarlo al máximo, solo reduje el oxigeno ese fuego era como una vela de pastel –

-no te burles –

-discúlpame creo que ya debo acabar con esto –

Luego saeko se preparo para un ataque ella envaino su katana

-no me vengas con eso tu no puedes igualar a un caballero solo eres una humana y lo demostrare –

La caballero con su velocidad se lanzo a saeko con la intención de cortarla

-olvidaste una regla muy importante en un duelo –

Y luego la temperatura bajo mas al punto en el que se podía ver el aliento y después ella pareció detrás de la caballero con su espada desenvainada

-nunca subestimes a tu oponente –

Y guardo su espada justo al momento de guardarla por completo al sonido de la vaina un corte profundo apareció en el pecho de la caballero traspasando la armadura y sacándole sangre

La caballero cayo de espaldas y saeko se acerco a ella

-espero que esto te haya servido de lección tuviste suerte de que sea aquí y no en un campo de batalla real –

Ella no respondió, en su rostro solo se notaba la vergüenza de haber perdido, pero mas al saber que saeko tenia razón

Y con eso desapareció

**[Caballero de raiser phenex-sama eliminada]**

En cuanto a beni ella no estaba teniendo un buen día ya que ahora recibía los golpes de la torre ako quería ayudarla pero riko la detuvo

-ella podrá, entrena su cuerpo para resistir ese tipo de dolor, esos golpes no la derrotaran –

Ako solo se quedo callada mirando la golpiza que recibía beni

-_solo tengo una oportunidad debo aprovecharla –_

Es lo que beni pensaba al encontrarse de una rodilla mientras la torre se preparaba para darle el golpe final

-eres muy fuerte debo darte eso, pero debo acabar con esto –

La torre hizo su brazo atrás para darle un golpe con mucha fuerza

-_ahora –_

Beni puso su brazo lastimado para que recibiera el golpe la torre pensó que era un intento desesperado y golpeo el hombro izquierdo… un grave error para ella

Y sin haberlo previsto ella beni le conecto un upercup en el mentón que la elevo en el aire y esto lo hizo con su brazo izquierdo, la torre se levantaba con dificultad ese golpe si logro sentirlo muy fuerte

-gracias por acomodarme el hombro, ahora podré pelear al cien de mi fuerza –

-quieres decir que todo el tiempo peleaste con el hombro izquierdo dislocado –

-si lo he hecho todo el tiempo ahora que sea una masacre –

Beni se lanzo y con una sorprendente fuerza conectaba fuertes golpes al cuerpo de la torre que no podía defenderse ya que el golpe del mentón le debió entumir el cuerpo

Golpe tras golpe la hacia retroceder luego conecto un golpe muy poderoso en el estomago sacándole todo el aire la empujo una buena distancia, luego golpeo sus puños y de ellos salio energía alquímica azul que al separarlos se conectaban

-disfruta el honor de probar esta asombrosa alquimia –

Y con sus puños dio golpes en el suelo creando estacas de tierra que iban directo a la torre que le clavaron en el cuerpo… en pocas palabras ya fue vencida

-maldición…no debí… subestimarte –

-crees que porque soy humana no pueda pelear a la par con los demonios y los ángeles esto es solo un poco de lo que hay en amestris y recuerda esto no subestimes a los alquimistas, grábatelo en la cabeza –

Ella solo desapareció en un brillo

**[Torre de raiser phenex-sama eliminada]**

**-**chicas reagrúpense las cuatro ultimas se acercan –

-si teniente –

Y de las sombras las últimas cuatro salieron, una tenia atuendos blancos y una gran zweihander que era muy grande dos peones eran chicas con colsplay de gato y la ultima de nobleza japonesa de la era edo

-rei ya estas en posición –

_-/si las tengo en la mira/-_

_-_tengo una mejor idea –

Luego saeko trato de establecer comunicación con issei

-coronel solicito autorización para hacer "el regalo" -

_-/ ¡¿el regalo?! /-_ es lo que preguntaba rei

-¡¿el regalo?! – es lo que preguntaba el resto de las chicas

_**En la sala VIP**_

Edward abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar la palabra "regalo"

-no les di autorización para hacerlo, ¡no se atrevan! -

Char solo se reía disimulada mente y rias junto con su nobleza preguntaron

-¿que es "el regalo"? –

-lo sabrás solo sigue mirando te encantara –

_**Con las chicas**_

_**-/**__autorización aceptada teniente, denles un buen "regalo" –_

-bien rei ya sabes que hacer –

_-/ok lo que digas saeko/-_

-hagámoslo como quiere el coronel –

-si teniente –

Saeko alzo su katana al aire y salieron destellos de color azul que bailaban en el aire abarcaba como treinta metros cuadrados

-que es lo que pasa – la caballero preguntaba

-no lo se –

-acabemos de una vez –

Luego riko saco de su mochila algo redondo como un disco de color verde y beni con su alquimia creo una escotilla

-ako que no salgan –

Ella asintió y con su alquimia elevo una pared alrededor de toda el área con el propósito de que nadie saliera

Las diablos no sabían lo que pasaba estaban confundidas y además de que sienten que se mareaban por respirar

Luego las alquimistas se metieron adentro de la escotilla saeko tomo el objeto y lo lanzo al aire para luego meterse adentro

-rei ya hazlo –

_-/para los diablos, de crimson dragon…disfrútenlo/-_

*BANG*

Al disparar la bala fue directo al objeto verde y justo cuando lo toco

*BOOOOOOOOOOONG*

Una enorme explosión de fuego que sacudió la tierra se produjo y una gran nube de humo negro que emergía de la explosión –

Justo cuando el humo se disipo saeko y las demás salieron de la escotilla a salvo de la explosión

-despejado coronel, "el regalo" fue entregado – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa muy notable

**[Dos peones, un obispo, y un caballero de raiser phenex-sama fueron eliminados]**

_**En el sala VIP**_

Cada diablo del lugar tenia los ojos muy abiertos al ver semejante explosión que dejo gran parte del lugar destruido

-am ed-kun…eso que acabo de ver – el maou estaba sin palabras y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-juro que van a tener un castigo una vez que este rating game acabe junto con issei por darles autorización – Edward estaba enojado… muy enojado

-char-san ¿que es lo que paso? – es lo que rias preguntaba

-bueno cuando saeko alzo su katana en el aire uso su alquimia para aumentar los niveles de oxigeno haciéndolo inflamable, después beni creo un refugio antibombas para protegerse de la explosión, ako elevo muros para que nada escapara y fuera como una caldera o una olla y riko lo que saco y se uso para generar la explosión fue una mina antitanque muy potente que podía hacer pedazos a un tanque mezcla todos estos elementos y agrega una sola bala calibre 12,7 mm que es antitanque incendiaria explosiva y que obtienes –

-una explosión que podía acabar no solo con tanques si no también con una zona considerable y todo lo que esta en el –

-exacto –

-por el maou eso es… -

-loco… si lo es, ed les prohibió hacerlo para no tener quejas por los países ya que violan varias leyes y derechos, al parecer hoy se contuvieron la ultima ves le habían dado problemas a los Afganistán os al destruir gran parte de la capital en un operativo por suerte nadie salio herido solo fuerzas terroristas que eran cientos –

-pero por que le dicen el regalo –

-es el único regalo que tendrás antes de ir al mundo de los muertos… una muerte rápida –

Cada diablo solo imaginaba una muerte así…de solo pensarlo les dieron escalofríos

_**En el rating game**_

_-/chicas aunque nos vamos a meter en muchos problemas…buen trabajo/-_

-gracias coronel –

_-/bien chicas ahora tómense un descanso, contacto en cinco minutos/-_

-si coronel –

_**Cinco minutos después**_

-wow se contuvieron esta vez –

Ellas solo lo miraban sin importarles la destrucción del lugar

-bien ya es hora de acabar con esto –

-coronel piensa enfrentar a ese diablo solo –

-si teniente –

-pero su corazón –

-mi corazón esta bien –

Ellas se preocupaban por su bienestar pero el solo seguía dañándose

-tu maldito humano –

Todos alzaron sus cabezas para ver a raiser flotando en el aire con sus alas de fuego

-se le ofrece algo raiser phenex-sama –

-como fue que mis siervas hayan sido derrotadas por unas humanas –

-nos subestimaron ese fue su error –

Raiser solo miraba con enojo todo esto pero luego sonrío muy arrogantemente

-bueno aunque hayan vencido a todas mis siervas no podrán vencerme a mí –

-y quien dijo que todos te enfrentaremos –

-piensas pelear tu solo contra mi, un diablo sangre pura de la familia phenex, es esto una clase de broma –

-esta cometiendo el mismo error que sus siervas raiser-sama –

-pero por si no lo notaste yo soy inmortal –

-no eres inmortal… muchos han caído por creerse inmortales pero olvidan, que no importa lo fuerte que seas, siempre habrá alguien mas fuerte… el fénix no es el ser definitivo –

Ante esas palabras raiser solo se enfureció no dejaría que ese humano se burlara de su poder y orgullo

-maldito humano no te permitiré que sigas insultando el orgullo de la familia phenex te daré una lección que no olvidaras –

Issei se acerco a raiser mientras el phenex ponía los pies en el suelo pero tenia algo que decir

-hey humano que tal si hacemos un trato –

Issei al escuchar la palabra trato paro de caminar poniendo atención a lo que iba a decir

-si me ganas podrás quedarte con rias y no solo eso te daré mis siervas y uno de mis mas valiosos objetos y es esto –

Luego de su bolsillo saca algo pequeño y ovalado como una gema roja pero tenia un brillo

Issei habrio mucho los ojos al ver la gema incluyendo las chicas

-¿esa es? – es lo que beni preguntaba

-no puedo creerlo – ako estaba sorprendida

-tiene que ser una broma – saeko se notaba molesta por algo

Pero issei solo apretaba sus manos al ver esa gema roja su rostro expresaba enojo y desagrado

-maldito… ¿de donde la sacaste? –

-la obtuve en mis viajes en Ucrania, pague una cantidad considerable de dinero por el pero al final obtuve una de las mejores creadas por los nazis en la segunda guerra y por la expresión de tu rostro deduzco que ya sabes lo que es –

-tu no conoces de que esta hecho esa gema o mejor dicho piedra –

-y crees que no lo se sabes cuantos fueron usados para crearse esta cosa –

Issei sentía unas ganas de matarlo

-este es el premio si ganas, si pierdes me casare con rias y no solo eso tu serás un sirviente de la familia phenex, jurándome lealtad sin ninguna queja… y será… para siempre –

-maldito…no solo pones a rias-sama en una apuesta como si fuera un objeto, sino que también pones algo que es un insulto para todo alquimista orgulloso, eres un jodido imbecil al usar **la piedra filosofal** como una moneda –

_**En la sala VIP**_

-sirch para el raiting game ahora –

-ed-kun –

-ese objeto es algo que no debe tener ese diablo tiene que ser confiscado y destruido inmediatamente –

-…entendido ed-kun voy a ordenar que paren –

-no lucifer-sama continúen con el raiting game –

-lord Phenex? –

-el debe de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos –

-Lord Phenex no es por ofenderlo pero ese objeto es muy peligroso tiene que ser destruido por el contenido que tiene y el como esta hecho ¿acaso sabe las consecuencias si dejamos que la sola piedra se active? –

-si ocurre algo yo boy a tomar responsabilidad, y el sera castigado en nombre de la familia phenex. Le debemos a ise-kun y si logra detenerlo todos sus bienes pasaran a sus manos –

Edward aunque queria detener esto solo apreto las manos y miro a Lord Phenex con molestia

-de acuerdo… pero si algo le pasa a issei o el empieza a matar a su hijo, me asegurare de que amestris castigue con rigor por portar un objeto altamente peligroso y mortal

-si Edward-san gracias por su compresión –

Pero char al saber lo que tenia ese diablo y al escuchar que continuarían se molesto

-acaso no harás nada ed ya sabes como es issei, tratara de matarlo o peor –

-El jefe de la familia phenex ya dio permiso de matarlo si llega a salirse de control -

Char solo miro la pantalla con preocupación, pero rias solo miraba curiosa al saber porque los alquimistas veían esa piedra como si fuera algo prohibido

-char-san –

-… quieres saber que es esa piedra verdad –

Ella solo se quedo callada

-esa piedra fue llamada por muchos nombres como **la piedra roja, el elixir de la vida, el quinto elemento, **pero su nombre común y dado por los alquimistas es **la piedra filosofal, **solo los alquimistas mas confiables saben que lo que estas hecha es algo que valoramos y tratamos de proteger –

-pero de que esta hecha para que traten de destruirla –

-… almas humanas –

El grupo gremory se quedo en shock al escuchar esas palabras

-y por su tamaño deduzco que fueron cientos de almas humanas pudieron ser hombres, mujeres, incluso niños, todos sacrificados para crear esa sangrienta piedra, muchas fueron creadas en los campos de concentración alemanas para crear mejores soldados y mejores armamentos

Rias solo amplio los ojos al saber eso

-esa es otra razón por la que amestris se creo, detener a los que las hacen y evitar que mas almas sean usadas –

Rias miraba la pantalla y vio que issei estaba muy enfadado al ver esa piedra pudo ver muchas emociones asco, tristeza, ira, rabia, y mas

-…issei –

_**Volviendo al raiting game**_

_-/coronel lo tengo en la mira solicito permiso para volarle al cabeza/-_

-negativo rei, repito, negativo de el me encargare yo –

Issei cortó comunicación y miro a raiser con ganas de matarlo

-no se lo perdonare raiser-sama. Lo que hay en esa piedra una vez fue humano. No se lo perdonare por tal acto –

-hmp acaso piensas matarme para ti es imposible –

-el precio por usar una piedra filosofal, es de cien años de castigo, a la pena de muerte y juro que le are ver el grave error que ha cometido –

-pues que esperas ven a mí con lo que tienes humano –

-con gusto –

Issei se lanzo a el con un golpe que pudo dar en la mejilla moviendo a raiser de su lugar, el freno su empuje y se limpio la mejilla que sacaba un hilo de sangre

-buen golpe…pero ahora es mi turno –

El arremetió y le dio un golpe a issei que lo empujo pero puso sus manos en la tierra para frenar su empuje luego vio que raiser le lanzo una bola de fuego issei aplaudió y con su alquimia levanto un muro que paro el fuego, después se lanzo a el y ellos intercambiaron golpes en los que raiser se dejaba golpear por la mayoría y issei con su agilidad pudo evadir, el noto que raiser se confiaba demasiado de su inmortalidad

-que te cansaste… o te diste cuenta de que no puedes vencerme –

Issei no le contesto solo aplaudió y del salio unos tres cañones de artillero naval que le apuntaba a raiser

-haber si se regenera con esto –

*BOOM*

Los cañones se dispararon causando una gran explosión luego de que el humo se aclarara pero el ver que no estaba solo frunció el ceño

-se que eso no te mato aparece –

-cierto –

Luego el volteo y miro a raiser que se regeneraba con sus llamas

-vez mis llamas esto es la inmortalidad, date cuenta de que no puedes ganar, y ríndete para que veas como me caso con rias y te humillo diariamente como mi siervo –

-eso no sucederá –

-así pues déjame lanzarte mi mejor fuego –

Y el creo fuego una esfera muy enorme de fuego, el calor era alto que a pesar de estar muy lejos ellas podían sentirlo

-prueba esto próximo sirviente –

Y luego el lo lanzo directo a issei que el solo aplaudió y dirigió sus manos a la bola de fuego destellos azules rodearon la esfera de fuego y rápida mente esta se reducía de tamaño hasta no quedar nada

Raiser solo abrió los ojos al ver que su mejor ataque no hizo el resultado que el esperaba

-como reducirte mí mejor ataque –

-solo removí el oxigeno que alimentaba esas llamas, eso se aprende en una clase de química, si no lo sabe entonces es un ignorante -

-como me llamaste débil humano –

-lo que escuchaste ya deje que te lucieras ahora es mi turno –

Issei se quito sus guantes viejos y se puso otros que saco de su abrigo, estos eran blancos y tenían un circulo azul con símbolos y una cruz azul en el medio

-lánceme su mejor ataque –

-con gusto –

Raiser creo varias esferas de fuego que lanzo de muchas direcciones todas eran dirigidas a el pero issei las evadió dando saltos mortales y acrobáticos, luego paro y chasqueo sus dedos lo raro era que fuego azul apareció en forma de dragón e iban directo a raiser que el por instinto evadió el fuego azul alcanzo a tocarlo en el hombro y sintió algo que no esperaba sentir

-haaaaaaaaaaaaa… quemaaaaaaaaaaaaa… maldito que me hiciste –

-el agua esta compuesta por dos átomos de hidrogeno y un átomo de oxigeno, el hidrogeno y el oxigeno en cantidades elevadas pude ser inflamable, estos guantes con la alquimia de fuego me permite regular el oxigeno y el hidrogeno para hacerlos inflamables, yo solo chasqueo los dedos y puedo producir la chispa que lo enciende

-eso no explica el como me quemaste –

-si no entiende los elementos no podrá usarlos al máximo, yo simple mente bendije los elementos que conforman el agua, en el aire después los regulo y los enciendo para crear un fuego que puede dañar seriamente a los diablos, conoce al fuego sagrado –

El phenex no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿un fuego que puede quemar a un phenex? ¿Acaso eso es posible?

-eso es imposible solo el fuego de un dragón y del arcángel Uriel pueden quemar a un phenex, eso es un truco –

-cree lo que quiera pero si no lo quiere aceptar no es problema mío –

Raiser estando enojado lanzo mas fuego a grandes cantidades pero issei chasqueo los dedos y creo un tornado de fuego azul que lo protegió de las llamas del phenex y es mas raiser noto que sus llamas se consumían por las azules. Al estar totalmente consumidas issei apago las suyas y chasqueo a raiser para quemarlo pero el lo vio venir y evadió la explosión de llamas azules luego ambos atacaron con sus llamas, ambas llamas chocaron raiser tuvo que poner mas poder para contrarrestar esas llamas sagradas

El calor se hacia notar, issei chasqueaba repetidas veces lanzando fuego azul y raiser cada vez mas se sentía afectado por el calor de las llamas sagradas

-ríndase a este paso se quedara sin fuerzas y no podrá regenerarse –

-eso nunca yo soy un diablo pura sangre de la familia phenex yo tengo el poder del ser definitivo, un débil humano como tu no puede ganarme jamás en esta vida –

-no me deja alternativa –

Luego issei se lanzo a el y lo golpeo en el estomago pero hubo algo raro raiser se agarro el estomago de dolor y tosía sangre

-maldito humano –

Luego raiser intento golpearlo pero el lo evadía sin ningún problema, issei le dio un golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar y después el aplaudió para poner las unidas apuntándole a raiser, cuando el se levanto vio algo que lo estaba aterrando, en sus manos había destellos y de los destellos se formaba una esfera de una energía blanca entre las palmas

-esto que ve, es algo que me costo años intentar hacer, esto es energía positronica que es capaz de borrar lo que toca ya que es antimateria, espero que su inmortalidad lo salve –

La esfera de energía aumentaba de tamaño al de un balón de baloncesto raiser trato de evadirlo pero La esfera se disparo como un haz de luz que desintegraba todo lo que tocaba y alcanzo a raiser llevándose su brazo izquierdo, su pierna izquierda, la mitad de su torso y medio rostro. Y la mayor parte de los edificios que los hizo nada…y cuando digo nada quiero decir como un "kame hame ha" que arrasa con todo a su paso

Raiser se regeneraba pero esa luz lo debilito a un grado mayor mas las llamas sagradas que lo habían quemado anterior mente, en pocas palabras no tardara en rendirse

Pero issei ligeramente agitado se acercaba a el chasqueo los dedos y envolvió al phenex con llamas azules que lo quemaban, y luego otro chasquido, y otro, y otro mas, raiser solo gritaba de dolor tras cada explosión de llamas sagradas

-esto es por la piedra –

Y chasqueo lanzando mas llamas azules

-esto es por su nobleza –

Y chasqueo más

-esto es por los que humillo con su arrogancia –

Y más

-esto es por el daño que ha causado –

Y mucho más

-y esto último –

Apretó muy fuerte los dedos, destellos bailaron en su mano

-¡ESTO ES POR HACER LLORAR A RIAS-SAMA! –

Y el ultimo chasquido fue tan fuerte que las llamas aumentaron de densidad al punto en el no se podía ver el cuerpo de raiser

Pero cuando las llamas se apagaron podía verse a raiser tratando de sanarse con sus llamas de la inmortalidad pero era lento ya que esos ataques tomaron mucho de el que ya quería rendirse y que esta tortura terminara

Pero al parecer issei tenía otros planes ya que aplaudió y volvió a formar otra esfera de energía positronica

-ahora lo borrare por completo esta es la pena de muerte –

El phenex trataba de salvarse

-NO, POR FAVOR, NO ME MATES, PIEDAD, PIEDAD, PIEDAD –

-hasta nunca raiser phenex –

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Pero el sonido metálico de una katana le hizo detenerse

-es suficiente coronel –

El miro sobre su hombro para ver a saeko con una katana en su yugular

-cual es el significado de esto teniente –

-baje las palmas el ya no peleara mas –

-… esto acabara rápido si usted quita esa katana y me deja castigarlo –

-no le puedo permitir que lo haga, se condenara si lo hace, así que baje las palmas ahora –

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO LE DIJE QUE QUITE ESA KATANA AHORA! –

Pero entre raiser y issei un circulo mágico apareció y charlotte surgió en el

-general… hágase a un lado –

Char no dijo nada solo siguió mirando

-no se lo vuelvo a repetir…hágase…aun…lado –

-tienes que parar issei –

Issei solo entrecerraba los ojos y char no dejaba de mirarlo

-ese tipo merece el peor de los castigos, como alquimista nacional debo impartidle ese castigo por sus crímenes –

-no me voy a mover tienes que parar ahora –

Esto solo hizo que se enojara al punto en el que apunto su esfera que aumentaba de tamaño a char

-¡HAGASE A UN LADO O VOY A HACERLA DESAPARESER POR COMPLETO! –

-ATREVETE, HAZLO, INTENTALO SI PUEDES, PERO ANTES DE QUE LO HAGAS, QUIERO QUE MIRES A TU UNIDAD Y TE MIRES A TI MISMO –

Issei hizo lo que le pidió y el miro a saeko pero pudo ver que ella le temblaba la mano y las demás incluyendo a rei que estaba allí tenían lagrimas en los ojos

-acaso quieres que ellas te recuerden como un vengador en vez de su coronel que aprecian, acaso quieres que se alejen de ti y que lo único que te quedaba se te valla de las manos por tu deseo de venganza…esto…ESTO NO ES LO QUE QUIERES ISSEI TRATA DE REACCIONAR –

El seguía mirando a su unidad y luego le vino a la memoria un recuerdo de hace años cuando su equipo completo una misión

_Flash back _

_-oiga coronel cual es su sueño –Es lo que preguntaba benitsubasa_

_-bueno beni…no… es muy…vergonzoso –_

_-vamos coronel cuéntenos – Rei también estaba interesada _

_-vamos coronel – ako animaba_

_-díganos o le puede ir mal sabe – riko pregunto/amenazo a issei_

_-coronel nosotras le hemos dicho nuestros sueños lo más justo seria que usted también nos diga el suyo –_

_Issei no quedándole de otra soltó la sopa_

_-mi sueño… es que la gente se entienda entre si através del intercambio equivalente –_

_Issei cerro los ojos esperando las burlas y el "eso es imposible"_

_-guau coronel su sueño es muy difícil de lograr – beni hablaba_

_-tiene un camino muy largo que recorrer – rei puso sus dos centavos_

_-es un sueño muy loco… pero a veces las personas que cambiaron al mundo los tacharon de locos – ako comentaba_

_-muy loco coronel – riko no se quedaba atrás _

_-tiene un sueño descabellado…quiero apoyarlo coronel –saeko le sonreía_

_-yo también –rei se unía_

_-no se olviden de mi –beni también_

_-y de nosotras – las gemelas no se quedaban atrás_

_-chicas… ok… nosotros haremos un cambio al mundo –_

_-siiiiii-_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-issei sabes lo que puede pasar si lo haces? –

El miro a la persona que le abrió las puertas al mundo de la alquimia edward elric

-jefe maestro –

-conocí a alguien que lo único que sentía era odio por los alquimistas el estaba en un abismo de desesperación y angustia se convertía en peor que un animal, si matas a ese diablo no te detendré… -

-ed –

-no tengo el poder para detener el odio de los demás y lo sabes char –

Ellas solo guardo silencio

-pero dime, después de hacerlo ¿que harás? ¿Como te sentirás? Te sentirás bien el saber que lo mataste pero luego te darás cuenta que tu eras mejor persona y que cometiste el error de quitarle la vida sin que el pagara las consecuencias de sus actos, si piensas que eso es intercambio, pues eso es algo que quiero ver –

Issei solo abrió los ojos al ver que ed tenia razón

-usted no debe marcharse las manos coronel usted es una mejor persona que el y por eso le pido que por favor pare…es suficiente ya –

-pero… pero…pero yo –

-por favor coronel se lo que es estar en ese lugar…en ese oscuro y solitario lugar…no quiero que caiga…no quiero perderlo –

Issei solo se quedo callado pensando en las cosas que ha pasado con su unidad con sus conocidos en amestris y por un momento en esos momentos en los que estuvo con rias y su nobleza

El bajo las palmas y solo se dejo caer de rodillas y tal y como le dijo a rias su dolor seguía allí y aumentaba mas

-entiendo teniente… ya puede dejar… no lo matare –

Ella solo sonrío y miro a issei con añoracion guardo su katana se acerco a el para abrazarlo por la espalda

-me alegra que tomara la decisión correcta coronel –

Y no solo era ella las chicas fueron a abrazarlo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

Char solo miraba a su hijo adoptivo con cariño

Y ed solo fue a ver a raiser y buscaba entre sus bolsillos pudo conseguir la piedra filosofal

-los actos que has cometido pudieron haber provocado un problema en la familia phenex, pero ellos serán los que te castigaran, así que no alarguemos esto y di lo que tengas que decir –

-me…me rindo –

**[raiser phenex-sama se ha rendido, crimson dragon gana]**

y con ese anuncio la alegría volvió a los alquimistas y ed solo miraba la piedra de reojo

-_esta no párese una antigua, mas bien es una recién hecha…esto se pone cada vez mas sospechoso…-_

Pero luego mira a issei que aunque trataba de sonreír podía ver que sufría

-_bien se que dije que no me metería en sus decisiones…pero como dice Nichte el no se merece esto…creo que ya es hora de cobrarle ese favor a sirch –_

El siguió con sus pensamientos habría secretos y pasados al acecho pero por hoy los alquimistas demostraron que no son de subestimarse

_**Fin del capitulo**_

**Hey soy yo de nuevo, de antemano pido disculpas quería subir este capitulo el 11 de abril pero me cortaron ese día la Internet y no pude así que mil gracias a los que esperaron y espero que les haya gustado ya que dos momentos un tributo a los momentos que pasaron Armstrong y Mustang los mejores alquimistas nacionales**

**Y quiero aclararles algo edward vino al mundo moderno en la época de la segunda guerra ya que estaba atrapado en los territorios de Verdad al sacrificarse a el mismo a cambio de que su hermano Al volviera a amestris, si me preguntan el porque no dio su puerta lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos pero lo que acaban de leer es todo lo que les daré, ya no daré mas o se quitara la drama así que con esta se despide su fiel servidor God Of Hope **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey soy yo de nuevo y si lo se, soy el peor ser humano al dejarlos sin una conti en todo el tiempo que he estado ausente pero mis padres me han restringido la lap así que cuento con poco tiempo para escribir… en fin hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic y espero poder seguir contando con ustedes, bueno sin mas preámbulos los dejo para que lean **

**(N/A) Highschool no me pertenece, si no issei no seria tan pervertido y mas genial**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 : carmesí**

Paso una semana desde el rating game de issei y raiser el la que el alquimista gano con todas la de la ley y esto fue lo que paso

issei rechazo los bienes y propiedades que le pertenecieron a raiser, incluyendo su nobleza ya que el no le gusta esclavizar a nadie, pero el ser un trato el tenia que o tomar esos bienes o dárselos a alguien

Por lo que se los dio a ravel incluyendo la nobleza sabiendo que estarían mejor en sus manos

la nobleza de raiser se enteraron de la boca de ravel que el las aposto, cosa que ellas no creyeron al principio pero al mostrarles una grabación del raiting game ellas solo se deprimieron y agradecieron a issei por abrirles los ojos de la clase de amo que tenían

en cuanto a ravel, ella ya sabia la clase de persona que era su hermano por lo que no tuvo ningún problema en aceptar, pero si tuvo problemas en aceptar las cosas

Ella quería que issei aceptara y así el poder ser un diablo y salvar su vida

Pero no contó con el según ella, el estupido orgullo humano que el tenia y era su obstáculo para tenerlo

La nobleza de raiser se disculparon con la unidad y aceptaron que si eran fuertes y esperaban enfrentarlas otravez

Pero en todo esto issei no olvido el porque peleo y era nada menos para salvar al alguien de una vida de dolor y miseria

Y era por una chica de cabello largo carmesí

Era por ella

Rias gremory

Fue por ella que no permitió que raiser la condenara a una vida de miseria, una unión sin amor y cariño, hasta que la muerte los separe

Fue por ella que el lo hizo y no sabe el porque

Así es, no sabe el porque, cada vez que esta con ella puede sentir que su corazón se calma y su dolor baja el punto en el que ya se tranquiliza

Nunca se sintió así, a lo largo de su carrera como alquimista el tuvo muchos problemas con las mujeres la mayoría lo veían como un trofeo

Y como no, el obtuvo su reloj de plata a los diez de edad, es el alquimista mas joven en conseguir su certificado y su reloj, es considerado un prodigio, y no solo eso, sus hazañas y proezas de sus misiones y enfrentando a enemigos que eran difíciles de vencer, subiendo de rango hasta llegar a lo que es ahora, un teniente coronel a cargo de una unidad de elite muy reconocida por las naciones unidas

Si con eso no atraes al sexo apuesto, pues no se que mas

Y por esa atención no deseada a tenido muchas proposiciones y a sido blanco de seducciones incluyendo una propuesta de matrimonio con la general en jefe de la rama rusa

Pero se llego al punto en el que hubo un intento de acoso sexual, y peor, a la violación por parte de la general en jefe rusa

Ni siquiera con psicoterapia pudo olvidar ese problema

Y después de ese incidente decidió no confiar en ninguna mujer salvo su equipo y la general charlotte

Lo cual es extraño el porque se siente así con rias

Pero para rias

A pesar de todo, a pesar de que ella quería en su interior de que el conservara el derecho de ser su prometido, le dio su libertad y pidió a lord gremory que no vuelva a arreglar un compromiso si ella no lo deseaba

Lo cual lord gremory acepto sin ninguna replica ni nada, ya que en su interior el alquimista se gano su respeto, y su orgullo de diablo le decía que aceptara

Rias estaba dividida. Por un lado estaba feliz por ser libre de los compromisos y ya no se tenía que preocupar por estar en un matrimonio sin amor

Pero por otro lado estaba triste por la oportunidad que se le acaba de ir,

Con esa oportunidad ella habría usado para poder llegar a su corazón y unirlo a su nobleza, de haber tenido éxito podría haberlo salvado

Pero la suerte o el destino es muy caprichoso en lo que hace

Pero por ahora, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad

Lo que nos lleva a hoy que issei estaba dormido en el sofá ( por orden de rias ) teniendo otra vez esa misma pesadilla de aquel día y no solo eso, si no mas

* * *

_**Sueño de issei **_

_-mírenlo… es el pecador –_

_-no entiendo como puede seguir como si nada después de jugar a ser dios –_

_-no es más que escoria –_

_-deberían encerrarlo y que no vea la luz del día –_

_-ese niño no debería de existir –_

_Esas eran las palabras que issei escuchaba desde que era niño, desde que se hecho la culpa de lo que paso, desde que decidió no depender de lo que antes se llamaron sus padres… desde que cerro su corazón _

_-porque el jefe maestro no lo mata como debe ser –_

_-hay que alejarnos de el –_

_-un pecador eso es lo que es –_

_-ojala y algún día lo maten –_

_A pesar de que en exterior aparentaba que no le importaba, en el interior se destrozaba, _

_Quería llorar y pedir que pararan _

_Quería que esas voces se detuvieran _

_Quería que ese hueco en su alma se llenara _

_Quería que su dolor desapareciera _

_Quería…_

_-porque no simple mente te mueres pecador –_

… _morir… _

_-el pecado se paga con muerte –_

_El en sus manos tenía una pistola beretta de color plateado_

_-lo menos que se merece es una muerte rápida –_

_El lentamente pone la punta al lado izquierdo de su cabeza _

_-jamás debió nacer –_

_A pesar de no demostrar sentimientos, lagrimas carmesí salían de sus ojos_

_-quien amaría a un pecador como el –_

_El cerraba los ojos_

_-sus padres debieron darse cuenta de que no valía la pena –_

_Quito el seguro _

_-solo muere –_

_El lentamente movía el dedo _

_-muere –_

_Iba a tirar del gatillo _

_-muere –_

_El iba a hacerlo _

_-MUERE –_

_Y sin vacilación,… tiro _

_-ISSEI –_

* * *

_**Fin del sueño**_

El abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio es a rias

Pero lo que lo saco de si, fue que estaba sobre ella, la tenia de la camisa y apuntaba su cuchillo a su yugular

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer solo quedo en shock, soltó el cuchillo y se alejo de ella al otro extremo del sofá con arrepentimiento, esperando lo que ella le diría

Ella simplemente lo miro sin decir nada, busco en los bolsillos de su falda para sacar un pañuelo rojo

La diablesa se acerco sin decirle nada y lentamente con el pañuelo le tocaba la cara

-no te preocupes… todos tenemos pesadillas de vez en cuando… no es malo llorar –

Cuando dijo llorar el de inmediato se toco las mejillas que salían pequeños ríos de líquido carmesí

El había llorado… en su opinión

-que patético me veo –

Ella por un momento se detuvo, pero siguió limpiándole la cara

-el llorar no te debilita, si no te desahogas no podrás liberarte de ese peso –

-… soy el teniente coronel a cargo de una unidad y tengo que mostrarme siempre fuerte ante todos –

Ella lo seguía escuchando

-si tan solo muestro tan siquiera una brecha, las murallas que edifique por años caerían –

-… y esas murallas te pueden mantener vivo? –

Ella pregunto pero el alquimista no respondió

-dime, vale la pena proteger a los que te odian y te juzgan sin siquiera conocerte? –

El no respondía

-… vale la pena morir… sabiendo que hay opciones? –

Seguía sin responder

-… vale la pena… el que estés sufriendo? –

-… no… -

-… entonces porque sigues sufriendo?… porque pagas algo que no debes?-

Ella lo seguía mirando esperando una respuesta

-… porque alguien tiene que pagar –

Ella frunció un poco el ceño al recibir tal respuesta

-y tu te ofreces sabiendo lo que lleva esa decisión –

El se toco su brazo derecho como un hábito

-como le dije rias-sama… alguien tiene que pagar –

Ella solo apretó el pañuelo

-y cuando pagues… que será de ti –

-… el final de mi camino -

Ella no lo soporto más y lo tomo de un abrazo. El no se lo espero, lo había tomado por sorpresa

-…rias-sama? –

-quiero mostrare algo –

Y debajo de ellos un circulo mágico brillo para después trasportarlos

* * *

_**Cambio de escena, territorio gremory **_

Issei abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en las orillas de un lago de agua rojas, en pocas palabras, es un lugar pacifico

-en donde –

-estamos en el territorio gremory, este es mi lugar secreto –

-su lugar secreto? –

-si –

El miraba pero después le hablo

-entonces, porque me trajo aquí, si es su lugar secreto –

-bueno, después de muchas cosas y por lo que haz pasado. Quise llegar a un lugar para que podamos conocernos mejor –

El alquimista solo miraba buscando una razón para pedirle que lo regresara

-además… -

Ella se acerco a el

-yo confío en mi guardián –

Esas palabras y esa sonrisa fueron suficientes para sonrojarse

Y así es… el se sonrojo

Algo que rias noto

Desde que ella lo conoció jamás vio una expresión en su rostro aparte de aquel día en la sala del club, también en cuando sangre fría y raiser lo hicieron enfadar esos fueron momentos en los que ella vio una expresión.

Pero algo mas es lo que le llamo la atención

-bueno,… no es que me halaga ni nada… yo –

El había cruzado los brazos y miro a otro lado

La gremory no tardo en darse cuenta de lo que era

-no pensé, que fueras un tsundere, issei –

Rias al ver su reacción solo comenzó a reír

-tsundere?, yo no soy un tsundede rias-sama –

El tenía una vena saltándole en la sien

-le repito rias-sama que yo no soy un tsundere –

-si claro lo que digas –

-sabe que. Mejor déjelo así –

Ella siguió riéndose pero paro cuando vio que observaba el lago y se acerco al agua

-pero una pregunta, para que me trajo aquí? –

-solo quería hablar y conocerte mejor –

-pudo haberlo hecho en la sala del club –

-yo quería hablar en privado sin que nos molestaran –

-pero rias-sama, no podemos estar fuera de contacto con sus ciervos y mi unidad, pensaran que sangre fria nos capturo –

-no te preocupes le di un mensaje a mi familiar para que ellos no se preocuparan –

-… usted lo tenia planeado todo ¿verdad? –

-fufufu… me declaro culpable –

El solamente suspiro

-rias-sama entiendo que quiera alejarse de los problemas por un momento, pero no debemos hacerlo, tenemos responsabilidades que tenemos que cumplir, así que por favor volvamos a la sala del club y… -

El paro de hablar cuando vio que ella tenía algo plateado y redondo colgado de una cadena, lo tenia en su mano derecha

-si me quitas esto regresaremos sin ningún problema –

-… pero como? … cuando?... a que hora? –

El se revisaba su abrigo y los bolsillos de su pantalón

-es solo un juego, no te importara jugar un poco –

-rias-sama devuélvame mi reloj de plata –

-yo creo que ya es hora que te comportes como un chico de tu edad –

-no estoy jugando devuélvamelo –

Ella en vez de devolvérselo saco sus alas y floto al centro del lago casi tocando el agua

-rias-sama contare hasta tres y si no me lo devuelve yo mismo se lo quitare –

-esta bien –

-uno –

Ella solo giraba su reloj de la cadena

-dos –

Ahora jugaba con la cadena

-y tre… -

El paro al ver que algo salia del lago era algo grande y delgado

-que pasa, olvidaste el tres –

-RIAS-SAMA SALGA DE ALLÍ –

Ella no entendia hasta que sintio una presencia a sus espaldas, volteo y miro lo que era

-… un nessie –

La criatura era grande de cuello largo, su piel era de color verde oscuro y sus ojos eran rojos

El nessie se acerco a ella pero

-DEJALA –

No pudo porque issei saco sus alas de angel y voló a su dirección

-no issei espera –

Es lo que rias dijo pero el no paro hasta que tomo del cuello a la criatura y lo lanzo al otro lado del lago

-issei que te pasa –

-y a usted que le pasa, se pone en medio de un lago y una criatura sale de el y espera que no lo tome como una amenaza –

-los nessies son pacíficos issei –

-es grande, tiene dientes afilados, y para terminar tiene una mirada amenazante cualquiera con sentido común vería que eso seria una posible amenaza –

-no es una posible amenaza, aquí en mi lugar secreto no hay amenazas deja de lado tu papel de guardián por una vez –

-es mi misión rias-sama, debo protegerla y usted solo me complica las cosas –

Ella solo lo miraba

-alguna vez sonreíste? –

El pare de sermonearla ente esa pregunta

-a que se refiere rias-sama? –

-te pregunte si sonreíste alguna vez en tu vida? –

El solo se quedo callado

-… volvamos a la sala del club rias-sa…-

-no issei quiero saberlo –

El solo se alejo de ella

-issei –

Ella floto a su dirección

-rias-sama esa es información personal –

-solo quiero saber –

El se volvió a callar

-issei si no sacas esos sentimientos que tienes embotellados no podrás… -

-y usted que sabe de mis sentimientos –

Es lo que le dijo el alquimista

-usted no sabe nada de mi, ni si quiera se el porque se preocupa, solo soy su guardian a los que deberia ayudar es a su nobleza y no a mí –

-yo me preocupo por ti –

-si claro como esas personas que decían estar preocupadas por mi y al final solo hicieron estupideces en las que yo acabe por pagar –

Ella lo escuchaba y entendía que hablaba de sus padres

-issei yo se como te sien… -

-NO –

Es lo que grito y en lo que ella se asusto

-no quiero su lastima, y no se atreva a mirarme de esa manera –

Su expresión cambio a uno enojado

-nunca necesite de la lastima, me volví un teniente coronel para que los demás no me vieran con esos ojos que tanto odio, yo soy un arma sin necesidad de emociones ni de apoyo, yo soy un soldado que cumple con su deber de proteger a los civiles y lideres, yo soy un… yo… -

Issei apretó sus manos y sus llamas aparecieron en sus manos

-YO SOY UN ALQUIMISTA PERRO DE LOS MILITARES Y LO UNICO QUE NECESITO ES UNA RAZON POR LA QUE SIGO VIVIENDO –

Y de repente el golpeo el suelo y una gran onda de choque arrazo por el suelo y no se detuvo hasta que partió una montaña

Rias se sorprendió por tremendo poder y mas al ver que de su rostro salían lagrimas de sangre

Issei se arrodillo y jadeaba de cansancio hasta que de repente

Lloro

Ella solo lo miro, quería consolarlo, pero temía que solo empeorara las cosas

-quizás es cierto, quizás ellos tienen razón… quizás yo… no debí… nacer –

El de abrigo saco una pistola beretta de color plateado en el símbolo de amestris

-una muerte rápida es lo que merezco –

Ello pudo notar que en sus ojos no tenía brillo, que estaban vacíos de vida

El alquimista reviso el cargador y la puso en el arma para prepararla

-morir –

El lentamente la pone en el lado derecho de su cabeza

-morir –

El estaba apunto de jalar del gatillo

-mori…-

Pero una mano lo detuvo era rias que le quito el arma y disparo en el suelo

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

Ella descargo el cargador hasta que se quedo sin balas y después arrojo el arma muy lejos

-rias-sama –

Ella tenia lo ojos ocultos por su cabello para arrodillarse y sin previo aviso lo abrazo muy fuerte. El se quedo en shock sin saber que hacer

-rias-sama –

-una muerte rápida no es lo que te mereces… ellos no te merecen… diste mucho por amestris y ellos no te ven como yo te veo ahora. No ven al verdadero tu, sin tus farsas, sin tus fortalezas, sin tu mascara de indiferencia. Ellos no ven que pides una razón de vida –

El solo seguía callado hasta que ella lo puso entre sus pechos con una mano sosteniendo

su cabeza

-se que ellos que fueron tus padres te abandonaron, suelta lo que sientes, di lo que quieres gritarles… desahógate –

-… yo… -

-dime lo que sientes de ellos –

La diablesa hablaba en un tono materno no queriendo soltar al alquimista

-… yo… -

-solo dime… -

El correspondió al abrazo y mas lagrimas carmesí salieron de sus ojos

-…yo los odio… -

-dime con mas sentimiento… suéltalo –

-yo los odio –

-suéltalo issei… suéltalo –

El apretaba mas el abrazo sus brazos le temblaban y su voz se quebraba

-YO LOS ODIO –

Y grito con todas sus fuerzas

-yo los odio por abandonarme, los odio por su estupidez que yo acabe pagando, los odio por ser tan egoístas… pero aun así… siguen siendo mis malditos padres –

El se desahogaba todas sus frustraciones. Rias sabia que esto que escucha era todo lo almacenado por años y años de vida en amestris

-yo nunca los necesite, ellos nunca me enseñaron nada, nunca estuvieron para mi… pase ocho, años de cumpleaños sin ellos, nunca recibí algo de ellos, ninguna señal, ni ningún esfuerzo por intentar verme… –

Pero el paro de hablar, sus manos apretaban el uniforme de rias, ella también derramaba lagrimas pero se mantenía firme

-rias-sama… –

-dime issei… –

-… ¿Cómo es posible que no me quieran?... –

Y esta vez issei rompió en llanto y esta vez rias también lo acompaño abrazándolo y no soltarlo, dejando que se desahogara

-_es una cosa diferente escuchar tu historia de ti que de ojisan, peleaste por ti solo, pasaste adversidades por ti solo, recibiste castigos que no eran tuyos y aun así… issei, quizás ellos te abandonaron… pero yo nunca te abandonare, -_

Y así pasaron las próximas horas hasta que el alquimista se durmió de tanto llorar

* * *

_**Cambio de escena, prisión de amestris Japón**_

En un corredor verde con puertas de metal en las que solo se mostraban una ventana con barrotes dos personas estaban hablando uno era sangre fría, pero el otro estaba detrás de la puerta se escuchaba que era una voz de mujer

-y entonces que dices, te unirás a mi plan –

-… mmm no lo se… la oferta de una guerra es muy tentadora, y más cuando es a cuatro bandas, puedes matar a tantos enemigos como quieras –

-se que te encerraron aquí por amar la sangre, ya sea demonio, ángel o ángel caído. Para ti todos son solo presas –

-… fufufufufu que te puedo decir sangre fria, el ver como ese liquido de color tan hermoso sale de los cuerpos cuando los corto, hacen que tenga un orgasmo de puro placer fufufufufu… -

-eso es un si a mi propuesta? –

-solo una cosa más… el que protege a la hermana del maou es fuerte? –

-es el teniente coronel issei hyodou, el alquimista de acero –

Cuando el dijo esas palabras la voz se dejo de escuchar

-… dijiste acero… -

-acaso lo conoces? –

-mmm digamos que tenemos algo especial… de haber sido otro alquimista te habria ayudado sin rechistar. Pero si realmente es acero pues entonces esta negociación se termina aquí –

Sangre fría entrecerró los ojos al saber que ella no lo ayudara

-puedo saber el porque no te quieres enfrentar a acero, acaso es demasiado fuerte para ti –

-solo te dire que hay dos cosas que yo mas anhelo en este podrido y mundo lleno de plagas, las batallas y acero, mi necesidad de el lo es tanto que si tan solo lo veo, olvidaría mis sed de sangre y haría lo que no pude hacerle hace dos años –

Ambos de quedaron callados por un momento hasta que sangre fria hablo

-así que los rumores son ciertos, estas obsesionada con el… no es así,… viento carmesí… kurochi karasuba –

la mencionada era una mujer como de veintitrés de cabello gris atado a una cola de caballo delgada su figura pone de envidia a muchas mujeres y babea a muchos hombres sus ojos eran grises con una mirada de aburrimiento pero con una sonrisa que revelaba las intenciones que pasaban por su mente. Ella estaba vestida de pantalón y camisa de color gris y tenia unas esposas cuadradas que eran de un metal muy difícil de romper

-de solo mencionar su nombre hace que quiera sastifacerme a mi misma, si tan solo no tuviera estas cosas… mmm pero bueno ya llegara mi momento, así que solo perdiste tiempo en venir a verme. Pero gracias por la visita –

-… es una lastima entonces… -

Se escucho una puerta cerrándose

-gracias por tu trabajo –

Es lo que sangre fría dijo al empujar a un guardia que yacía congelado,

Y en la celda ella cacareaba

-acero… de todos los jodidos superiores que me miraron con hambre de lujuria, tu fuiste el que me vio como una persona, a pesar de estar lejos de ser cuerda, fufufufufu… de no haber sido por esa general charlotte tu castidad y inocencia serian míos… todo de ti seria mío,… acero… hubiera disfrutado tenerte golpeando mi vientre con tu hombría, pero esperare la oportunidad… si es que sobrevives a lo que se avecina, -

Ella buscaba debajo de su almohada y encontró una foto de el, era una foto normal

-_sere paciente… y una vez que se presente la oportunidad tu y yo gemiremos tanto nuestros nombres como animales en celo… mi alquimista, mi acero… mi issei –_

Ella acariciaba la foto y en toda la noche no se dejaron de escuchar gemidos y aullidos muy fuertes con el nombre de acero en la prisión

_**Fin del capitulo **_

* * *

**Hey espero y les haya gustado y si se preguntan quien es pues, para los que no la conocen es karasuba de sekirei ella es una de mis antagonistas favoritas, ya tenia planes para meterla en este fic y mas ahora **

**Espero y pueda seguir contando con su apoyo y sigan esperando mas capitulos, pero porfavor si tiene ideas se los agradeceria mucho **

**De veras gracias por tenerme paciencia se despide de ustedes God Of Hope **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey espero y no me hayan extrañado con este fic, este es mi primer fic que escribí y deseo continuarlo **

**No tengo nada que decir en este capitulo así que sin mas los dejo para que lean **

**(N/A): no soy dueño de nada **

* * *

**Capitulo 8: justicia**

* * *

Era otra noche y esta parecía que seria tranquila

Pero seria diferente

Un hombre encapuchado dibujaba un círculo en el suelo con tiza

Cuando termino vio detenidamente su trabajo

-con este círculo junto con otros seis mi plan de guerra será un éxito -

Y después miro a una determinada dirección

-solo esperen y sabrán lo que es la desesperación –

Era más que obvio que esto no seria nada bueno

* * *

_**Cambio de escena **_

* * *

Era de mañana en la esuela kouh y los estudiantes llegaban, la unidad vigilaba, todo era normal y en una sala del club un determinado chico miraba por el techo revisando posibles amenazas

Pero en su mente era otra cosa ya que no puede olvidar ese momento que paso con una determinada pelirroja al la cual sentía que le debía algo

**[que tienes socio?]**

"_nada Ddrag… es solo que siento que… le debiera algo a rias-sama"_

**[por lo de ayer, verdad] **

"_si… no suelo abrirme a nadie… no desde ese día"_

**[socio… si ella te salvara la vida, dime, tu que harías? ]**

El no respondía ya que dudaba de lo que podía hacer o decir

En todo ese tiempo que estuvo cerca de ella sintió que algo en el despertaba o quería salir de su ser. Pero el al no comprenderlo lo encerraba de nuevo recordándose que es solo una misión que cumplir

Issei hyodou tenia un sentimiento que había olvidado que tenia y surgió al estar mas cerca de rias gremory

Tenía… miedo

Miedo de no poder comprender que es lo que le pasaba con solo verla o hablarle

"_se supone que me entrene para que esas cosas no me afecten"_

**[no será que tu… te estés … enamorando de ]**

"_por Verdad Ddrag, no digas esas cosas"_

**[que tendría de malo?]**

"_te diré que tendría de malo. Soy un humano que se entreno para ser un alquimista. Ella es una diablesa que vive en la alta sociedad. Entre rias-sama y yo no puede haber nada"_

**[Puede que no… o puede que sí]**

"_se puede saber el porque te interesa tanto mi vida amorosa"_

**[por nada, es solo que es… desde aquella vez eres… ]**

"_soy que"_

**[Mas… humano]**

Issei se quedo callado al escuchar esas palabras de su amigo dragón.

"_pero de que hablas… soy humano"_

**[Hablo del sentido de sentirte humano… que sientes cosas que un humano debe de sentir]**

"_ha por favor Ddrag que fue lo que te hizo llegar a esa conclusión"_

**[Pues no tendríamos este tipo de conversación como hace dos años]**

"… _puede que tengas razón en eso… pero no estoy enamorado de rias-sama"_

**[entonces por que quieres hacer algo por ella]**

"_por que siento que le debo"_

**[eso o quieres verla sonreír como aquel día cuando venciste a ese phenex ]**

El se sonrojo al recordar, como ese día después de su victoria contra Raiser el fue recibido por un abrazo y muchas "gracias" llenas de lagrimas de felicidad. Cuando termino de agradecerle ella le sonrío a lo que el al verla sonreír no supo que hacer salvo salir de allí y volver a su semblante serio

Pero no pudo olvidar esa sonrisa y ya por la noche cuando le había tocado guardia sin que nadie se diera cuenta el no dejaba de vigilarla, no por su trabajo si no por que el es un alquimista… un hombre que busca el porque de las cosas y quiere saber el como y porque ella puede hacerlo sentir de esa manera

Pero de tanto pensar el no se dio cuenta que su teniente llego para el relevo de clase

-coronel –

-teniente hay novedades –

-todo en orden coronel –

-bien quiero que beni y rei hagan un rondín por los alrededores. Ako y Riko deben de buscar pistas o posibles amenazas en los salones. Quizás puede que haya un infiltrado –

-y yo señor –

-ve a la base de operaciones temporal en lado sur de la ciudad y pregunta si hay avances sobre el paradero de sangre fria. Vete de inmediato debo vigilar el edificio antiguo –

-si coronel –

Ella se retiro dejando a nuestro alquimista con sus pensamientos

* * *

_**Cambio de escena **_

* * *

Rias estaba en su oficina revisando algunos papeles sobre los contratos que han tenido sus siervos estos dias. Leyó algunos de ellos

"_valla las chicas no dejan de pedir a yuuto-kun, koneko-chan es igual, akeno es pedido por los empresarios y damas de té… aunque la ciudad esta sitiada los contratos aun fluyen"_

Después de ver los papeles se recargo en su silla mirando el reloj. Como si esperara a alguien. Claro al pensar en ese alguien se sonrojo

"_no debe de tardar en llegar, ya que es muy puntual" _

No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que tocaron la puerta

-adelante –

La puerta se abrió para ver a issei entrando

-alquimista de acero issei hyodou reportándose, rias-sama –

-bien issei hoy no tengo mucho que hacer. Así que esta será un día tranquilo –

-rias-sama, podría hacerle una pregunta? –

-claro issei lo que quieras –

-sus siervos han tenido problemas? –

Ella ahora se puso nerviosa por esa pregunta

-em… no para nada –

-… rias-sama he estado revisando los expedientes de sus ciervos como una petición que pedí a sirzechs-sama para saber como puedo hacer mas eficiente mi trabajo. Pero al ver los expedientes me quede sorprendido… el proyecto "espada sagrada" es uno de los casos que Amestris estuvo investigando y aun sigue abierto, el testimonio de su caballero yuuto kiba pondría a al vaticano bajo amenaza y tener derechos para indagar en todas sus instalaciones, evitando incidentes como ese –

-yo… no pensé que –

-no se preocupe. Pero hay otro caso… una criminal que el inframundo catalogo de peligrosa en la que mi unidad fue encomendada para capturarla. Fue nuestra sorpresa cuando descubrimos que esa criminal no estaba enloquecida como nos informaron. Resulta que investigamos mas detenidamente su caso y encontramos que el su amo tenia planes que iban en contra del actual gobierno y el incidente fue para detenerlo… lo casual es que su torre koneko toujin o su anterior nombre "shirone" esta relacionada con ella –

Ahora rias estaba en shock al ver como issei soltaba información que según ella no se debía

-pero el caso que llamo mi atención y fue mis primeros años de alquimista nacional. El caso de "las plumas extraviadas" –

-… me podías especificar –

-el caso "plumas perdidas" fue mi primer caso como alquimista nacional. Pedía la averiguación previa de un asesinato ocurrido en el santuario Himejima. En la que una mujer que era la esposa de uno de los lideres de Grigori fuese asesinada y la hija desaparecida. Pero al ver el expediente de su reina me di cuenta que esta relacionada en todo este caso –

-issei… que pretendes hacer con toda esa información? –

El no respondía… solo se acerco al escritorio de rias

-solicito su permiso para poder resolver sus problemas. Un equipo que se detiene por traumas y pasados no podrá avanzar en el futuro… tarde o temprano desertaran a usted por temor o sed de venganza –

-no! Mis siervos no me abandonarían –

-pero usted como su ama no hace nada por ayudarlos a superar sus problemas –

-issei… tienes que ver por mi lado, sus problemas no pueden ser solucionados fácilmente –

-si pueden… no fácilmente pero si hay solución… solo le solicito su permiso y ellos en cinco…no… cuatro días podrán dejar atrás sus pasados y volverse mas fuertes –

Ella dudaba. No dudaba de issei es solo que no seria una buena ama si ella no ayudaba con los problemas de sus siervos

Pero supo que podía confiar en que si podría funcionar… lo supo al saber los problemas y los casos que issei resolvió

-bueno… tienes mi permiso –

-bien rias-sama… el primer caso es el de su caballero. Dígale que se presente esta noche en el tejado de la nueva escuela a media noche –

-claro le daré la noche libre –

-gracias –

El se retiraba pero rias lo detuvo

-espera issei –

El paro cuado toco el pomo de la puerta

-dígame rias-sama

Ella se levanto se su asiento para ponerse en frente de el

-porque quieres ayudarlos –

El alquimista se quedo en silencio pensado en las palabras correctas para decirle… pero las tuvo

-usted me ayudo en aquel entonces… solo quiero devolverle el favor para ya no deberle nada…. Eso es intercambio rias-sama –

Dicho esas palabras el se retiro dejando a una rias muy pensativa… pero a la vez triste

"_a pesar de aquel día. El todavía cree que me debe, cuando solo lo hice por que quería ayudarlo y hacerle saber que conmigo puede apoyarse… cuando va a entender que puede confiar en mí" _

Ella pensaba mientras tomaba el amuleto colgado en su cuello con el símbolo de flamel en color plata… un amuleto que le dio issei por agradecimiento por detenerlo de suicidarse. Lo tocaba y miraba queriendo que lo conectara con su guardián

"_quien lo dijera… me enamore de un gran chico, que ha pesar de haber pasado por muchas cosas y sufrimientos… sigue haciendo su deber, si tan solo pudiese reencarnarte y tenerte en mi nobleza, yo te daría el amor que tanto te falta en tu vida…"_

Puede que sea solo un amuleto. Pero para ella es algo que lo conecta con el alquimista

* * *

_**Cambio de escena **_

* * *

Era la media noche y issei esperaba en la azotea del nuevo edificio a alguien determinado

Y ese alguien llego

-hyodou-kun –

-kiba-san… lo estaba esperando –

-no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo –

-bueno vamos al asunto que nos tiene aquí –

-y ese asunto es… -

-Espada sagrada –

El caballero al escuchar esas palabras abrió mucho los ojos y su mirada que era encantadora paso a ser fría y letal

-dime lo que sabes… -

Su voz también se volvió fría exigiéndole al alquimista

-el incidente "espada sagrada" fue uno de los actos inhumanos más conocidos entre los otros como la masacre Armenia y la guerrilla en Somalia… me asignaron el caso cuando tenía a la mitad de mi equipo –

-y que sabes –

-se todo… leí los informes de Balba que fueron confiscados y resulta que –

Los ojos de kiba ahora estaban ardiendo al escuchar ese nombre

-conoces a ese hombre –

-Balba Galilei el arzobispo genocida. Es buscado como criminal de rango B por sus actos –

-y sabes en donde esta –

-por desgracia no lo sabes… pero podemos aumentar su rango de B a rango A si tuviéramos un testimonio de un sobreviviente –

-¿testimonio? –

-si… para eso te cite aquí… y también para decirte que… -

-no estoy interesado… -

Cuando kiba dijo esas palabras. Ambos quedaron en silencio que era interrumpido por los sonidos de los vientos que soplaban en ellos

-… puedo saber el porque –

-no tengo porque decirte… -

-sabias que tu testimonio seria prueba suficiente para evitar otro proyecto sea hecho –

-mira… ya te dije que no diré nada… y gracias por mencionarme a balba. Ahora ya se que tengo que buscarlo… -

-y que harás?... una vez que lo encuentres que harás… -

-…matarlo -

-… seria todo lo que harás… en que beneficiaria al próximo niño que vuelva a sufrir por otro proyecto similar al de "espada sagrada" –

-matando a balba detendré su investigación y… -

-Balba no es el único loco que hay, muchos arzobispos, casi la mitad de los peces gordos del vaticano estuvieron involucrados en ese proyecto y quien sabe si estarán haciendo otros proyectos similares, creyendo que pueden salirse con la suya… -

El caballero se había quedado callado a las palabras de issei ya que sabía que eran ciertas

-lo que te estoy ofreciendo a cambio de tu testimonio es que en tres… no… dos días máximos los involucrados en el proyecto sean encarcelados y condenados de cadena perpetua a pena de muerte por actos y crímenes inhumanos –

-me estas diciendo que puedes hacerlo –

-no te digo que puedo hacerlo… te digo que voy a hacerlo, pero no será posible si no pones de tu parte –

-y porque yo –

-porque tu fuiste el único sobreviviente que logro huir del proyecto y fue dado como desaparecido en ves de muerto. Tenemos todas las pruebas y el apoyo de FIDH pero solo nos falta tu testimonio –

Kiba dudaba de decirle… dudaba que sus palabras fueran suficientes para que ese día se borrara de su cabeza

-… kiba-san solo déjame decirte que cuatro de esos niños… tenían familias que los buscaban –

El demonio al saberlo puso mas atención en el alquimista

-tenían padres aunque solteros los buscaban… abuelos… hermanos mayores… ellos piden por justicia… pero pierden la esperanza al ver que su enemigo es el vaticano… lo único que puede hacer realidad las esperanzas de justicia es tu testimonio… -

Ahora el al saberlo, al escuchar esa revelación, al imaginar a esos niños que conoció y saber que tenían a alguien que los esperaba, no pudo hacer otra cosa que arrodillarse y apretar sus manos por la frustración y la desesperación que tuvo aquel día

Pero paso de pensar y cuando issei se puso en frente mirándolo seriamente con su abrigo ondeando al viento

-y bien kiba-san… vas a ayudarme a que otro niño no vuelva a pasar por lo que tu pasaste. Vas a ayudar que se haga justicia por los que viste morir aquella noche –

-h…hyodou-kun… me juras… me juras que habrá justicia… me juras que los implicados y responsables pagaran? –

-… te juro por mi titulo de alquimista de acero… y por el honor de Amestris que pagaran por tales actos… -

-… entonces… te daré mi testimonio –

El alquimista en vez de responderle aplaudió y puso su mano derecha en el suelo para trasmutar cuatro paredes de concreto, una mesa y dos tronos del mismo material

-se que lo que dirás será difícil… así que haremos esto lo mas cómodo posible –

-… gracias –

Issei se sentó en el trono y kiba también en el otro y de su abrigo el alquimista saco una grabadora de voz USB y lo encendió para grabar lo que necesita

-teniente coronel issei hyodou, grabando testimonio de sobreviviente desaparecido… hora de grabado… 12:25 PM… el testimonio comenzara ahora –

Kiba relato frente a el todo lo tuvo que pasar en ese lugar, todas las atrocidades que hicieron con el y sus compañeros, todos los dolores y sufrimientos que sintió

No pararon hasta pasando dos horas en el que issei después de obtener lo que quiso agradeció a kiba y se retiro sin decir nada mas… dejando solo a kiba que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

* * *

_**Cambio de escena**_

* * *

-hyodou-san… a donde vamos –

-a un lugar toujin-san –

Aquí vemos a dos issei que se puso su campana de su abrigo y a koneko que por orden de rias debía acompañarlo dándole la noche libre de contratos, lo cual casi agradecía

Dije casi ya que tendría que acompañar al alquimista

No es que le disgustase el alquimista es solo que desde aquel día en el que Ed relato su historia se sentía identificada con el llegando a observarlo y admirar si habilidades con la alquimia y sus entrenamientos con benitsubasa

Sus observaciones fueron tantas que su interés por el aumento

Siguieron caminando cuando llegaron a un prado oculto en el bosque

-donde estamos hyodou-san –

-Este es el punto de reunión en donde nos encontraremos con un contacto mío que esta infiltrada en una organización –

-… y porque debo hacerte compañía –

-… ya lo veras –

Esperaron por cinco minutos hasta que una persona cubierta con un abrigo gris apareció entre los árboles hasta quedar a cinco metros de ellos

-para ganar, algo de igual valor se pierde… -

Es lo que la persona misteriosa dijo a lo que issei respondió

-es la ley del intercambio equivalente –

Después de haber dicho eso la persona misteriosa se acerco a el aun sin revelar su identidad

-he venido a entregar mi informe ise-kun –

-que tienes que reportarme –

-no es necesario hablar ~ nya~ -

Koneko al escuchar la ultima parte se le hacia extrañamente familiar… muy familiar

La figura misteriosa saco de una de las mangas de su abrigo una grabadora USB

-en esto tengo todo mi informe y lo que he descubierto hasta ~nya~ ahora –

-bien –

La persona se lo lanza a issei que lo toma

-apropósito ise-kun… porque la trajiste –

-ella tiene derecho a saber –

Cuando koneko escucho eso miro a issei y luego a esa persona y ahora que esa persona se acercaba pudo verla a los ojos… ojos que conocía muy bien

No ojos que sabía bien de quien eran

En un susurro solo dijo una sola cosa

-kuroka-nee-sama –

La persona solo sonrio dando su mirada a koneko que temblaba de miedo

-… me alegro que me recordaras… shirone –

-que haces aquí asesina… haaaa –

Fue detenida por un golpe en su columna que issei le propino dejándola de rodillas. Ella no se lo esperaba, no de el y tampoco que por un solo golpe pudiera paralizarla

-he distorsionado y bloqueado las señales cerebrales de forma temporal en tu columna. Si después de esto tienes ganas de matarme… te lo agradecería mucho –

Ella no podía moverse, estaba alterada por lo que pudiera pasar pero su alteración aumento mas cuando vio como issei se retiraba y con su alquimia elevo un muro que las rodeaba

Luego hizo una puerta y toco su pomo para salirse

-tienes quince minutos pero serán diez antes de que pueda volver a su movilidad… aprovéchalos antes que levantes sospechas –

-eres un amor issei-kun ~nya~ -

El solo frunció el seño y sin decir nada se retiro dejando a las dos hermanas

Mientras koneko no podía moverse o siquiera hablar

La mujer ahora conocida como kuroka se quito la campana del abrigo para revelar a una mujer hermosa de cabello negro largo y ojos amarillos

-me alegro de verte, también me alegro de que sirzechs-sama cumpliera su palabra –

Aunque ella no podía decir alguna expresión sus ojos delataban sorpresa

-tenemos quince minutos así que te diré esto rápido… ese día no me volví ebria de poder si no que nuestro anterior amo pensaba usarte como arma por tu senjutsu. El no estaba contento con el actual gobierno y quiso unir fuerzas con los enemigos de los actuales maous-sama… le reporte esto a sirzechs-sama y me dio la petición de eliminarlo. Acepte cambio de que tu estuvieras en la familia gremory sabiendo las consecuencias de lo que haría pero esto que hice fue para protegerte –

Koneko ahora tenia unas lagrimas al haber escuchado esto… no sabia si estar enojada por que ella le mintió ese día o feliz porque sabe que no la ha perdido

-después de pasar algunos meses deambulando en Japón fui cazada por la unidad de ise-kun que los nobles pidieron a Amestris para capturarme y eliminarme… pero ise-kun después de dos días de caza me detuvo y me interrogo descubriendo que no soy lo que en su reporte dice, luego investigo e indago en mi caso y con los recursos requeridos se fingió mi muerte, le debo mucho a ise-kun por darme una nueva oportunidad no solo de vivir si no de poder verte y ver que estas a salvo y vives con una familia que se preocupa por ti –

* * *

**(pongan la cancion de Let It Out un ending de fullmetal alchemist. Ponganla en vercion Full)**

* * *

Los efectos del golpe se dispersaban poco a poco dejando que sus manos se pudieran mover

-ahora soy su espía que pudo infiltrase en una organización terrorista… hago esto para poder pagarle la oportunidad que me dio y también para poder limpiar mi nombre y poder ser la familia que fuimos. Si después de esto aun quieres odiarme, hazlo… -

Kuroka tenia la mirada baja para no verla como le grita pero en vez de gritarle solo recibió algo calido en su cuerpo

Recibió un abrazo y lagrimas que su hermana derramaba

-kuroka-nee-sama –

Apenas podía entenderla por lo sollozos pero su hermana le devolvió el abrazo y sonrío como aquellos días en los que solo estaban ellas dos

Después de ese momento koneko le conto todo lo que ha pasado con su vida y también le contó de sus compañeros de nobleza… pero ella pregunto por algo

-kuroka-nee-sama hyodou-san fue quien… -

-si shirone… el fue quien ayudo a cubrir mis huellas y desaparecer del mapa con la ayuda de ed-kun, pero le debo mas a ise-kun por dudar de la petición de eliminarme sin ninguna duda –

-tu sabes lo que… -

-créeme que si no fuera una espía yo misma iria a central y mataría a esas reliquias por lo que le hicieron… pero su daño ya estaba hecho –

-kuroka-nee-sama –

-dime shirone –

-como era hyodou-san antes de ese día –

-… el era alguien noble… alguien que tenia un sueño y unas ganas de cambiar al mundo… pero… pero ahora no es ni la sombra de lo que antes fue… -

Ella no pudo continuar cuando se escucho un golpe en la puerta. Dando a entender que su tiempo se había acabado

-mi tiempo se acabo… escucha shirone recuerda que no importa lo que pase o cuanto me tarde yo te seguiré amando como mi pequeña hermana y no olvides que si quieres hablar o saber de mi busca a ise-kun o a ed-kun ellos te dirán mi estado actual –

Koneko asintió y volvió a abrazar a su hermana mayor sabiendo que ahora muchos miedos y temores se han ido de su vida

-te amo nee-sama –

-yo también shirone –

* * *

**(Paren la canción)**

* * *

Ya después los muros bajaron y allí issei estaba mirando seriamente como de costumbre

-cuando vas a dejar de ser seriedad señor "tengo corazon de acero" ~nya~ –

El en ves de prestarle atención a lo que dijo solo miro sin decir nada

-bien ya me retiro nos vemos en el próximo mes –

-… kuroka –

-si –

-… si en el periódico sale algo sobre mi. Ya sabes que hacer –

Ella frunció el ceño al escuchar eso

-como todas tus misiones esta no será la excepción –

Después miro a su hermana y le sonrío

-nos vemos shirone…cuídate –

-nos vemos nee-sama –

Ella dio media vuelta para desaparecer en la oscuridad del bosque dejando a los dos solos

Pero…

*punch*

-owwwww –

El alquimista sintio que el aire se le salia del estomago y vio que era koneko que le dio un gancho muy fuerte dejandolo de rodillas sosteniendose por el dolor e intentando recuperar aire

Esperaba eso, esperaba que ella lo golpeara despues de todo si sabe tratar con personas como beni sabria lo que le espera

Pero en vez de las palabras que maldice rían su alma solo escucho algo que no esperaba

-… gracias… issei-sempai –

Y con eso ella se fue sonriendo dejando a un adolorido issei

-… si es como decias kuroka –

* * *

_**Cambio de escena **_

* * *

Dos días, dos miembros de la nobleza gremory que han llegado a cambiar

Algo que rias noto al ver como kiba le pedia a la teniente saeko por consejos y también para practicar y teniendo como objetivo ser un gran caballero

Koneko igual ya que reto a un mastil con beni y ellas al tener fuerza excesiva y ser buenas en el combate cercano llegaron a llevarse bien

Lo que le sorprendio fue que ahora usa orejas y cola de gato… estaba sacando su lado nekomata

Lo cual alegro al saber que supero sus temores

Pero sus pensamientos pararon cuando akeno entro para sin decir nada encender la televisión y poner en un canal

-akeno que pasa –

-en las noticias dijeron algo importante –

Seguia cambiando canales hasta llegar a uno en el que se muestra el reportero en lo que parese ser la sede del vaticano

-_esta mañana a las 6:00 los soldados de la organización amestris se movilizaron llegando a sitiar el vaticano llegando a aprender a varios arzobispos por cometer crímenes inhumanos e implicarse en otros cinco mas que los investigadores de amestris llegaron a encontrar. El gobierno de Italia declaro que no tenían conocimiento de los posibles actos y llamo a una rueda de prensa diciendo que ayudaran en su investigación a la organización –_

En las imágenes que se mostraban eran de soldados de amestris llevando esposados a varios arzobispos que tenían cubiertos el rostro con sus túnicas y subiéndolos a camiones blindados

Kiba no podía creerlo ni tampoco los demás ya que se pensó que la iglesia era intocable

Todos menos issei y su unidad que estaban allí de casualidad viendo la noticia. Ellas sonreian mas saeko y rei al estar presente en ese dia que se llevo la investigación

Pero issei era el unico que se mantenía inexpresivo

Pero eso no era todo

_-que?... –_

El reportero tenia un dedo en su comunicador

_-nos informan que amestris a asaltado tres lugares en las que tenian a niños cautivos. Su estado es que fuero torturados y sometidos a poco alimento… no quisieron darnos mas detalles ni cual fue el propósito para tenerlos pero los lo importante es que esos niños… ya no están viviendo ese gran sufrimiento… soy Tanaka enviado especial desde el vaticano reportando para noticias Japón –_

Cuando termino el reporte kiba se puso de rodillas y tenia la cabeza gacha mirando el suelo pero se sentia ahora casi en paz… solo le faltaba encontrar al ultimo responsable, pero ahora… se hizo justicia

Queria agradecer a issei por esto pero cuando quiso hacerlo

-bien chicas volvamos a sus puestos. Saeko cubreme tengo que ir a la base temporal –

-si coronel –

El se retiraba pero…

-hyodou-kun espera –

Paro para escucharlo

-quiero agradecerte… por todo –

-… solo hacia mi trabajo además te lo había prometido como intercambio por tu testimonio… fue un intercambio equivalente –

-entonces te debo, dime que es lo que quieres que haga –

-… para cerrar el caso por completo es necesario la captura o muerte de el arzobispo genocida –

-y? –

-si algo me llegase a pasar y lo encuentras, mátalo… el es el objetivo y no el propósito por el que se hizo el proyecto… las espadas sagradas solo son herramientas como nosotros los soldados… grábatelo y recuérdalo para cuando llegue el momento –

Kiba proceso las palabras que le dijo el medio ángel con mucha importancia para después decirle

-te juro por mi honor de caballero gremory que matare a balba y así poder cerrar el caso… te lo juro –

Issei sin nada más que decir se fue a sus asuntos dejando a un kiba que ya tiene su corazón en paz

Rias estaba feliz por sus dos siervos que ahora tienen un respeto por el alquimista

-ara ara no pensé que issei-kun fuera a ayudarlos, estoy sorprendida –

-te sorprenderías más cuando a el no le habían lavado el cerebro –

Era beni que sonreía

-que quieres decir benitsubasa-san –

Es lo que preguntaba rias a beni

-pues el coronel era algo así como un alma caritativa y le gustaba ayudar a los huérfanos dándoles pan y alimentos que el trasmutaba, le gustaba arreglar los edificios abandonados para dárselos a gente sin hogar, donaba la mayoría de su paga militar a las madres solteras con problemas económicos –

Todos los demonios se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que beni dijo sobre su coronel

-wow –

Es lo que podían decir

-era muy feliz… bueno… era –

Pero todos recordaron esa tragedia que cambio al anterior issei a lo que es ahora

En eso nadie dijo nada

* * *

_**Cambio de escena **_

* * *

En un cuarto oscuro en el que solo una luz blanca iluminabas al fuhrer edward elric estaba en pie y alrededor de el se mostraban pantallas altas que mostraban a nueve personas pero solo a sus siluetas ya que el rostro no se alcanzaba a ver en la esquina derecha de la pantalla se tenia una imagen de banderas como Estados Unidos, Rusia, Francia, Alemania, Reino Unido, China, Japón, Italia, Brasil, España, Israel, y India

-buenas tardes señores del consejo, se puede saber porque fui citado –

-_nos hemos enterado de que se llego a aprender a varios arzobispos sin notificarnos a nosotros –_

Es lo que hablo uno de Italia

-a eso, vera párese que por fin se hizo justicia y el caso casi se cierra –

_-el caso de "espada sagrada" debía de cerrarlo como el consejo lo decidió usted dimitió de esa decisión que hemos tomado –_

-mis disculpe concejal de reino unido, pero el caso se quedo abierto según la ley puesta por la ONU –

_-aun así una aprensión muy importante debe de ser informado al consejo jefe maestro –_

-concejal de España no puedo decir si es importante ya que hay fugas –

_-duda de nuestra lealtad jefe maestro –_

-puede que si concejal de Francia… pero ya no hay nada que se puede hacer, todos los aprendidos serán enjuiciados y sus castigos serán dados por sus crímenes y otros proyectos que hemos descubierto –

_-cuantos –_

-tres, concejal de Rusia y no necesito decir que iban en camino a ser trágicos –

_-y quien estuvo a cargo de la investigación –_

-un alquimista, pero el que proporciono una vital evidencia para encerrarlos fue mi mejor alquimista y estudiante, fue issei hyodou el alquimista de acero. Concejal de China –

Los concejales murmuraban entre si al escuchar el nombre de esa persona

_-jefe maestro, cuando nos cederá a issei hyodou, si descubrimos el secreto que tiene su alquimia podríamos… -_

-mire concejal de Alemania… el es uno de mis alquimistas, uno de mis hombres y mi aprendiz, y mientras siga vivo no se los cederé ni nada –

_-esta bloqueando el progreso y el avance que amestris podría entrar –_

-concejal de la India, le debo recordar que el consejo no tiene autorización para involucrarse y exigir la posesión de los elementos que están en servicio, así que le pido al consejo que se abstengan de volver a repetir esa petición –

Todos quedaron callados por sus palabras. Nadie dijo nada hasta que uno hablo

_-jefe maestro debe de tomar en cuenta que no siempre estará al mando –_

-soy el fundador de esta organización concejal de Japón y mientras yo este aquí amestris no caerá y seguirá en su deber de proteger a la humanidad –

_-ese es todo lo que tiene que decir jefe maestro –_

-eso es todo concejal de estados unidos. Si no hay más que decir doy por terminada esta reunión –

Las pantallas se pusieron negras y ed salio de ese lugar abriendo unas puertas para ser recibido por char

-y como salio ed –

Ellos caminaron por los lugares y el personal los saludaba militarmente

-pues creo que se frustraron por ya no tener aliados en el vaticano –

-todo fue gracias a issei que nos envío el testimonio de el caballero de rias-san –

-si –

-a propósito supiste que sangre fría entro en la prisión de máxima seguridad en Hiroshima –

-si ya me dieron el informe, al parecer mato a cinco guardias y llego a intercambiar palabras con… ella… -

Edward solo tembló de escalofríos al recordar a esa mujer

-hablas de esa mujer loca que intento violar a issei en su propia oficina y casi matar a la teniente que trato de protegerlo –

-si… ella misma –

-pues mas le vale que se quede allí porque si vuelve a intentar violarlo le juro que –

-hey calmate char. Ella no escapo –

-mejor así –

-por el momento debemos de ir a japon para ayudar a issei creo que se lo que trama sangre fria –

-porque lo dices –

-porque en el informe venia que encontraron un circulo dibujado con la alquimia de hielo y… –

-y? –

-y puede que las cosas sean mas difíciles para ellos –

Cuando llegaron a la oficina en vez de encontrarla vacia vieron a dos personas conocidas para ellos

-hey ed-kun –

-sirz que bueno que viniste necesito hablar contigo –

-para eso me hablaste –

Ambos tomaron asíento mientras sus manos derechas de ponian a sus lados

-y bien ed-kun dime que nesecitas –

-recuerdas ese favor que me debes –

-ho como olvidarlo… ese entonces te dije que te debia una muy grande –

-pues creo que es tiempo de cobrarla –

-… estas seguro de querer usarlo –

-… si lo estoy –

-fufufufufu bien ed-kun soy todo oídos –

-esto se trata de issei… -

Ambos quedaron hablando de el plan que tenían en mente mientras las cosas podrían ponerse más peligrosas y una tormenta se avecina

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo **_

* * *

**Hey espero y les haya gustado este capitulo que ya tenia escrito y solo lo publique porque no tenia pensado escribir o algo **

**Quise poner mi ending favorito para ver como quedaba **

**Además de que las cosas se pondrían buenas **

**Bueno eso es todo y no olviden comentar y decirme si les gusto **

**Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey espero soy yo de nuevo espero y les haya gustado el anterior capitulo**

**Hoy les traigo otro bueno y quiero aclarar que **

**Sin mas preámbulos los dejo para que lean **

* * *

**Capitulo 9 : Culpas**

* * *

Issei llegaba a la base temporal en el que solo había carpas y camiones dentro de ella había equipos de comunicación y se hacían rondines para vigilar los perímetros

Llego para ver a una mujer que estaba en medio de la sala de operaciones. Era de cabello negro opacado largo atado con una cinta verde a una cola de caballo que se dividía en dos ojos azulados oscuros y portaba el uniforme de amestris que era una falda azulada que llegaba a principio de las rodillas, dos katanas en el lado derecho de su cintura, botas altas de color marrón, chaqueta cerrada de manga larga y un abrigo negro con el símbolo de flamel en rojo. Su chaqueta tenía medallas que destacaban su rango

Pero lo sorprendente de eso es que era una joven en apariencia pero era más de lo que aparentaba

-general shinonono –

Ella volteo para verlo y sonrío

-issei-kun –

-vengo a ver si hay avances –

-no hay muchos avances pero hemos recibido un informe de que sangre fría se infiltro a la prisión de máxima seguridad en Hiroshima –

-hubo muertos? –

-cinco guardias y hablo con una interna… debes saber quien es ya que es catalogada como peligrosa –

Issei bajo la mirada al saber de quien hablaba

-… escapo? –

-no –

Suspiro al saber que no tendría que verla

-también hemos llegado a descubrir un círculo de transmutación en el lado oeste de la ciudad, es uno para trasmutar hielo –

Eso activo las alarmas de issei

-y saben cual fue la razón –

-por ahora no lo sabemos pero el jefe maestro y la general char vendrán para mañana a ayudarnos –

-ok… me retiro –

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a retirarse pero…

-issei-kun –

Paro para escuchar lo que la general le iba a decir

-Diga general –

-escuche que ayudaste en la aprensión de el vaticano, felicidades –

-… solo hacia mi trabajo, el caso "espada sagrada" aun no esta cerrado –

-lo se. Pero aun así espero y lo llegues a cerrar –

-… con permiso –

El se fue dejando a ella con una sonrisa amarga viendo como se alejaba

"_char… a veces no se si ese chico tenga forma de salvarse o si ya lo hemos perdido" _

* * *

_**Cambio de escena **_

* * *

Issei caminaba tranquila mente por las calles con su capucha puesto la gente lo miraba y algunos murmuraban por su forma de vestir

Pero cuando paso por una tienda

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Se empezaron a escuchar disparos a lo que el se agacho e intento ver por los cristales para saber que es lo que pasaba

Eran dos tipos con pasamontañas y pistolas en mano que amenazaban con disparar al cajero y a los que están alrededor

-danos el dinero, rápido –

-esta bien pero no me maten –

Ellos amenazaban con matarlo y uno de ellos apunto a una chica de lentes que estaba allí

-que me miras, quieres pasar un buen rato lindura –

Issei al ver esto tomo su comunicador

-atención a las unidades cercanas soy el teniente coronel issei hyodou, tengo un asalto a tienda en el lado sur a cinco cuadras al este de parque envíen refuerzos para aprehenderlos cambio –

_-enterado coronel las unidades van en camino –_

Después de hablar se acerco lentamente y sin ser descubierto a la puerta que ya tenia los vidrios rotos

Pero vio como uno de ellos tomo a la chica de lentes rodeando su cuello con el brazo. Se apuntándole la pistola a la cabeza

En pocas palabras la tenia de rehén

El ladrón se dio cuenta de que entro y le apunto con el arma mientras el otro aun tenia a la chica

-quien rayos eres –

-… baja el arma –

-ja! Acaso te crees policía o que? –

-soy el teniente coronel issei hyodou reconocido como "el alquimista de acero" de amestris –

Los ladrones y todos los presentes se sorprendieron al saber quien era

Issei antes de aquel secuestro fue reconocido por todos como "el alquimista del pueblo" debido a sus buenas acciones y los actos heroicos que a realizado gracias a su unidad. Todos en Japón llegaron a reconocerlo y mirarlo como un héroe, inclusive el emperador lo había felicitado y arreglado muchas reuniones con su hija

Pero el rechazaba y solo hacia lo que su deber le dictaba

-no…no puede ser –

-debe estar mintiendo. No hay forma de que un coronel este aquí… dispárale! –

El que tenía a la chica le disparo y issei logro evadir los disparos para aplaudir y tocar su brazo derecho en el que se formo una hoja

Corrió directo al ladrón y de un tajo corto el arma y unos dedos haciendo que soltara a la chica y dándole oportunidad de darle un rodillazo en el mentón

-maldito –

El otro le disparo y le dio en el brazo derecho haciendo tambalear a issei pero aplaudió y puso una mano en el suelo para que unas cadenas sujetaran al ladrón y lo pusieran en el suelo

Una vez pasado toda la conmoción soldados de amestris llegaron y arrestaron a los ladrones para entregarlos a la policia local

Los que estaban allí agradecieron a issei pero el no les presto atención ya que miraba su brazo derecho y vio que la bala traspaso un cable nervioso y un perno

-coronel se encuentra bien –

-todo bien soldado. Hay un mecánico automail disponible? necesito que reparen mi brazo –

-deje y checo coronel –

El soldado fue a su unidad y por radio intento hablar

Issei se quedo sentado en el suelo mirando el daño de su automail

-necesitas ayuda? –

El alquimista levanto la mirada para ver a la misma chica que salvo de ese ladron

-estoy bien gracias –

-tu automail no lo esta, el perno que unía a la terminal esta dañado y los cables nerviosos también –

-eres mecánica –

La respuesta le llego cuando ella saco una caja de herramientas y la abrió sacando una perica y pinzas

-déjame ayudarte como pago por salvarme –

El coronel no le quedo de otra que aceptar y dejar que viera su brazo. Ella lo estuvo destornillando y cambiándole algunos cables

-tu automail es increíble, párese mas ligero y mas fuerte, no solo eso si no que algunas partes son de un metal que no conozco –

-es acero con una cubierta de carbono… -

-increíble… es una lastima que no cubra algunas partes –

-y… eres mecanica automail? –

-me especializo en eso pero aun no estoy certificada –

-me alegro saber… no muchos saben como reparar un automail –

-si tienes razon, gracias por el alago –

-no gracias a ti emm… -

-aika… kiryu aika –

-muchas gracias aika-san… mi nombre es… -

-no es necesario ya te presentaste –

Despues ambos se quedaron en silencio el esperado que se arreglara y ella reparando el automail

Ya después ella logro repararlo y le dijo a issei que ya estaba movio su brazo para ver si no habia una falla o algo pero al ver que todo estaba bien solo suspiro

-gracias por arreglar mi brazo –

-no hay de que, si quieres un mantenimiento completo puedo arreglarte una cita si lo deseas –

-gracias lo tomare en cuenta –

-coronel! –

El volteo para ver a un soldado que le daba el saludo

-descanse –

-coronel la teniente dice que encontro algo sospechoso cerca del area norte de la academia –

-ok dígale que voy para allá –

-si señor –

El soldado se retiro y issei volvio a mirar a aika que tenia una mirada de shock

-tu eres uno de los alquimistas que estan en la academia? –

-si señora –

-wow no pense encontrarme con uno –

-bueno si me disculpa me retiro –

-espera –

Issei Se detuvo para ver lo que ella quería

-te vere de nuevo? –

-… no prometo nada –

El se retiro dejando a la chica que lo miraba como se iba. Pero ella se sonrojo

* * *

_**Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Ya era de noche y issei estaba en un jeep blindado esperando a alguien

-ara ara ese no es una limosina para una cita –

La persona que esperaba llego

-es un encargo no una cita akeno-san –

-fufufu… esta bien –

El abrio la puerta del jeep esperando a que subiera

Ella subió y el cerro la puerta para después subir al jeep y conducir

Paso unos minutos en los que llevaban en silencio pero akeno le hablo

-y dime issei-kun llegaste a un rango muy alto pero debiste tener muchas dificultades no? –

-tuve algunos debido a mi corta edad pero al final por mi esfuerzo llegue a ser coronel en amestris y tener mi unidad –

-debes valorarlo –

-si lo hago –

-si lo valoras, porque no aceptas la ayuda de los demonios o los angeles –

-… -

Issei no respondia

-issei-kun? –

-… akeno-san creo que cambiar de tema es lo mejor en este momento –

-issei-kun… temes a algo –

-soy un coronel a cargo de… -

-se que le temes a algo, todos en la vida le tememos a algo, y esta bien tener miedo… -

-… -

-eso nos hace humanos y no eres una ecepcion –

-soy un alquimista y soldado militar entrenado y capacitado para pelear y combatir a mis enemigos y proteger a los civiles yo… -

-no importa si eres un militar o inclusive una maquina de guerra, tu tienes sentimientos y eso te sigue asiendo un ser vivo… eso te da mas ganas para vivir –

-akeno-san no importa las sircunstancias seguire con lo planeado en mi vida –

-morir como un humano y no aceptar la ayuda sobrenatural… verdad? –

-… es lo mejor para todos –

-sabes que haras sufrir a muchos que quieren que vivas –

-podrán superarlo akeno-san, ellos ponen el deber antes que sus problemas personales –

_-pero por la muerte de una persona como tu, se les hará tan difícil… incluyendo a rias –_

los próximos minutos pasaron en silencio hasta que issei decidió encender la radio para que no se aburrieran pero se puso en una canción

-ara ara… creo que conozco esa canción –

-igual yo –

-déjalo así por favor –

-de acuerdo –

La canción era tocado por guitarra, batería y bajo era una cancion de rock

**I could be mean****  
****i could be angry****  
****you know i could be just like you****  
****I could be fake****  
****i could be stupid**

**you know i could be just like you**

**You thought you were standing beside me****  
****you were only in my way****  
****you're wrong if you think that i'll be just like you**

**you thought you were there to guide me****  
****you were only in my way****  
****you're wrong if you think that i'll be****  
****just like you**

**you thought you were there to guide me****  
****you were only in my way****  
****you're wrong if you think that i'll be****  
****just like you**

akeno le gustaba la canción y al ver a issei que tarareaba la canción le animo a cantar

-canta issei-kun –

-no creo que sea… -

-no te hará daño cantar un poco –

El simple mente suspiro y… canto

**I could be cold****  
****i could be ruthless****  
****you know i could be just like you****  
****I could be weak****  
****i could be senseless****  
****you know i could be just like you**

**You thought you were standing beside me****  
****you were only in my way****  
****you're wrong if you think that i'll be just like you**

Akeno se quedo impresionada por la voz de issei al cantar… ya le había dicho rias sobre lo bueno que es pero no pensó que fuera tan bueno

Tan bueno que quiso cantar con el

**you thought you were there to guide me****  
****you were only in my way****  
****you're wrong if you think that i'll be****  
****just like you**

**you thought you were there to guide me****  
****you were only in my way****  
****you're wrong if you think that i'll be****  
****just like you**

no dejaban de cantar e identificarse con esa canción al ver que tenían padres que querían que fueran como ellos y al final solo encontraron decepción y odio a ellos a esos hombres que no se pudieron hacer llamar… padres

**On my own, cause i can't take livin' with you****  
****i'm alone, so i won't turn out like****  
****you want me to**

**You thought you were standing beside me****  
****you were only in my way****  
****you're wrong if you think that i'll be just like you**

**you thought you were there to guide me****  
****you were only in my way****  
****you're wrong if you think that i'll be****  
****just like you**

**you thought you were there to guide me****  
****you were only in my way****  
****you're wrong if you think that i'll be****  
****just like you**

**I could be mean****  
****i could be angry****  
****you know i could be just like you**

Cuando termino la canción akeno no dejaba de mirarlo y issei solo suspiro

-sabes issei-kun, tú y yo somos muy parecidos –

-no se si tomar eso como un halago akeno-san –

-fufufufufu… pero como dice la canción "podría ser justo como tú" –

El solo se sonrojo y continúo conduciendo a lo que akeno se reía elegante mente

_-se ve muy lindo y emotivo cuando se sonroja… ojala y podría cambiar de opinión y ser un demonio como nosotros… –_

Pero dejo de pensar cuando el jeep se detuvo en un lugar

Era un estacionamiento vacio con solo una lampara alumbrando el jeep

-que hacemos aquí issei kun… no sera que quieres aprovecharte de mi aquí –

-ehem… es un asunto diferente el que estamos aquí. Hay alguien que debo ver para un asunto –

Después se quito el cinturón y se bajo del jeep

-quédese aquí vuelvo en un momento –

-ara ara no es de caballeros hacer esperar a una dama –

-solo le pido eso y le deberé un favor –

-en serio –

-es la ley por la que me rijo –

-mmm… bien ya se me ocurrirá algo… de acuerdo te esperare aquí –

-bien… -

El cerro la puerta y se fue dejando a akeno esperando pero pasando dos minutos la puerta se abrió

-ara ara no te tardaste mucho issei-ku… -

No pudo hablar al ver que la persona que entro no es issei si no un hombre de cabello negro y barba de candado, sus ropas eran negras y tenía una actitud seria

Akeno lo reconoció al instante y su rostro fue remplazado de una sonrisa elegante a una mueca de odio

-que haces aquí, y donde esta issei-kun –

-el esta esperando a que terminemos de hablar y… -

-pues no tenemos nada de que hablar –

Ella tomo la palanca de la puerta para salir pero no abría. Lo intento varias veces pero no funcionaba

-el sello la puerta con alquimia para que no pudieras salir –

-dile que me saque, ahora! –

-no puede… quiere saldar una deuda que me debe y con esto lo hará para que este a mano –

-que te debe? Pero como? –

-recuerdas el día en el esos ángeles caídos atacaron el templo –

-si… recuerdo como por culpa tuya la mataron –

-no akeno, déjame hablar por favor –

-no quiero escucharte. No sabes cuantas pesadillas tengo de ese día en el que veo morir a mi madre por aquellos que son tu raza –

-… crees que no lo se –

Ella se quedo en silencio al escucharlo

-todos las noches me la paso en vela por no poder haber llegado a tiempo… por poder tener a mi familia de vuelta, por tener las ganas de matar al maldito quien envió a esos tipos a matarlas… pero le debo a issei-kun por haberme salvado ese día –

-ese día?, de que me estas hablando –

-ese día… el día que asesinaron a tu madre tenia una misión en el que debía eliminar a un poseedor de sacred gear, que era un demonio callejero. Pero los informes se equivocaron ya que era una nobleza entera que mato a su rey. Entre ellos lograron rodearme no eran un reto pero uno de ellos tenia su sacred gear que logro anular mi luz y mi magia llegando a debilitarme… -

Akeno no hablaba ya que quería escuchar

-pensaba que era mi fin ya se acercaban para darme el golpe de gracia, pero alguien entro en escena… azazel pidió apoyo a amestris como carta segura. Ellos lograron pelear contra los demonios y uno de ellos peleo contra el demonio que me tenia sumiso –

-issei-kun –

-si, el a pesar de las desventajas uso su alquimia y logro liberarme para así poder eliminarlo –

-pero entonces porque no… porque no llegaste –

-Porque tuve que salvar a ese chico que fue herido seria mente en el costado, con mi luz pude quemar su herida y poder llevarlo al hospital. Después cuando se despertó me pregunto si estaba bien… yo le había preguntado el porque quiso salvar mi vida. El solo dijo algo que me hizo dar cuenta que las estaba perdiendo sus palabras fueron la razón por la que aun veo por ti y busco por que no te pase nada… -

-que fue lo que te dijo… -

-… el me dijo "tienes a alguien que te espera… no dejes a esa persona esperando" –

Akeno después de escuchar esas palabras

-después cuando se entero de incidente se hecho la culpa, pensó que si no se hubiese herido quizás aun tendríamos a tu madre… no dejo de culparse a si mismo queriendo que mejor lo hubiese abandonado a su suerte. No pude hablarle en un tiempo ya que estaba concentrado en querer recuperarte y después me llego otra peor noticia. Una que me hubiese gustado no escuchar –

-… el secuestro –

-así es… cuando lo vi, comparado con el que era antes y lo que azazel me dijo… ya no era humano… ni siquiera se si era el mismo –

-… -

-no te pido que me perdones y tampoco que llegues a odiar a issei-kun, por que el piensa que su vida solo atrae tragedias. Solo te pido que veas y sepas el porque esto ocurrió y que sepas que te amo y siempre voy a ver por ti… akeno –

* * *

_**Pongan el quinto opening de fullmetal alchemist en versión full**_

* * *

Ella ahora tenía la mirada baja, pero poco a poco las lágrimas bajaban de sus mejillas a su barbilla, no miro a su padre que abrió la puerta y se bajo de jeep y en ese momento comenzó a llover

Cuando bajo la demonio lloro abrazando sus piernas a su pecho. Lloro por su madre, lloro por su padre, lloro por todo lo que le ha pasado en su vida. Después de cinco minutos de estar llorando y de llover issei entro al jeep y con su alquimia se seco la ropa mojada

Cuando miro a akeno sin aviso

*SLAP*

Recibió una bofetada de ella. El no dijo nada, solo miro a akeno sin ninguna expresión o signo de dolor

Akeno no pensaba cuando le dio esa bofetada ni si quiera supo el porque lo hizo

-se que eso no podrá devolverle a su madre… pero si la hace sentir mejor… puede matarme si quiere –

Después de esas palabras akeno solo se acerco a el. issei cerro los ojos esperando que ella lo matara o algo. Pero en vez de eso

*SLAP*

Volvió a bofetearlo

*SLAP*

*SLAP*

*SLAP*

Lo hizo como tres veces y después lo golpeo en el pecho para terminar llorando en el

El alquimista no hizo nada solo dejo que la demonio llorara

Pasaron unos minutos y akeno logro calmarse. Issei se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo

-issei-kun…-

-… dígame akeno-san –

-porque quieres morir? –

-… como le dije a rias-sama… alguien tiene que pagar y me toco a mi hacerlo –

-tú no tienes… -

-usted tiene algo que... yo envidio –

La diablesa se sorprendió al escuchar eso de issei. El la envidia? Porque la envidiaría?

-tiene… a un padre que ve por usted… eso es por lo que la envidio y muchas veces hubiese deseado, que el mío no hubiese sido un desgraciado –

-… issei-kun –

El alquimista encendió el jeep y espero a algo

-voy al club… es decisión suya si la llevo o no –

Pasaron segundos y ella abrió la puerta… pero después de otros segundos la cerro dando señal de que la llevara

Ellos salieron de allí

Y akeno cuando llego al club se alegro de que solo rias estuviera allí para que le ayudara. Rias se quedo con ella consolándola y diciendo que todo estaba bien

Mientras issei estaba en el techo aun mojándose con la lluvia mirando al cielo con tristeza

_-parese que las tragedias no dejan de llegar mientras siga vivo –_

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo **_

* * *

**Hey espero y les haya gustado esta cap ya que me gusto mucho escribirlo y mas escuchando el quinto opening que en mi opinión personal es uno de mis favoritos **

**Lamento que haya sido corto pero hago lo mejor que puedo **

**Si alguno le gusto o quiere expresar su descontento puede mandarme un MP y con gusto los atendere**

**Y con eso es todo y no olviden comentar ya que sus comentarios son lo que me motiva a seguir **

**Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey espero y aun sigan la pendiente porque sigo con vida**

**Hoy les dejo este cap por honor a un amigo que ya quería ver lo que pasaba **

**Aparte de que tengo muchos planes pero poco tiempo así que voy a esforzarme más**

**Sin más retrasos los dejo para que lean**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 : cita**

* * *

Pasó un día y rias estaba haciendo el papeleo de los contratos pero en vez de concentrarse solo tenia pensamientos para alguien. Y era nuestro alquimista

Dejo los papeles a un lado viendo a su nobleza que estaba cada quien en lo suyo incluyendo a las alquimistas que tomaron un descanso por orden de issei. Pero tenía a akeno a su lado que le sirvió un té con una sonrisa. No esa sonrisa de elegancia si no una de… traviesa

Algo que no le gustaba para nada

-ne, akeno, te encuentras bien? –

-fufufufufu, si lo estoy buchou, por que pregunta? –

-mmm… muy bien, que planeaste? –

-yare, yare buchou que le hace pensar que yo haría algo en su contra –

-pues… es los años que te conozco tú nunca sonríes y me sirves té mirando el reloj –

-fufufufufu bien me atrapaste, yo espero que algo pase –

-que pase que –

-ya lo veras, fufufufufu –

Rias iba a volver a preguntar a su reina pero la puerta se abrió y en el entraba issei pero ella noto algo diferente

El tenia un sonrojo notable en su cara y los ojos cerrados murmurando palabras in entendibles. Camino hasta quedar en frente de su escritorio

-ise… que sucede? –

El se quedo callado con los puños temblando, algo que las alquimista pudieron notar, pero los demonios sonreían por lo que pasaba, dando a entender que ellos sabrán lo que esta por suceder

-amm… salir –

La pelirroja pudo escuchar esa palabra, no llego a entender el porque su corazón le empezó a latir fuerte cuando la escucho

-ise… me estas asustando… podrías decirme que pasa? –

Después el sin previo aviso apunto a rias con una mirada decidida y un sonrojo que pondría a un tomate en vergüenza

-INTERCAMBIO EQUIVALENTE! –

-… -

Todos quedaron callados por las palabras del castaño, pero las alquimistas tenían los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa teniendo un temor de lo que puede pasar

-intercambio? –

-así es, le doy siete horas de mi tiempo y usted me dará siete horas de su tiempo en varios lugares de la ciudad mañana a las tres de la tarde… es un trato lo acepta? –

Las alquimistas al escuchar eso tenían las bocas caídas al saber lo que significaba ese trato y era

Algo que rias pudo deducir y se tomaba el pecho del corazón que empezó a latir de forma acelerada

Después ella soltó una risa que trataba de ahogar con su mano, pero le fue imposible ya que no pudo resistir

Después de reír solo miro a issei con ojos cariñosos

-me estas pidiendo… una cita?

El al escuchar la palabra "cita" solo pudo perder la seriedad de la mirada empezó a ponerse nervioso

-amm… bueno, no es una cita, es un intercambio –

No dejaba de mirar como el alquimista intentaba ocultar le verdadero motivo

Pero alguien no le gusto lo que pasaba y era

-coronel… -

Era benitsubasa que tenia un aura roja y una mirada que daba a entender que se contenía su ira y sus guanteletes echaban chispas

El alquimista volteo a ver algo temeroso, ya que conocía el temperamento de su sub-teniente

-emm… si beni –

-le esta pidiendo una cita a rias-sama? –

El se quedo callado tratando de no subir más su ira

-bueno en términos complejos, básicamente es… -

-usted… -

El callo al ver que ya era tarde

-emm… beni si me dejas explicar yo… -

-IDIOTA! -

*PUM*

Ella lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo lanzo a una pared y el impacto levanto polvo. Cuando este se disipo todos vieron como el quedo con medio cuerpo enterrado

Los demonios quisieron interferir pero la teniente los detuvo dando a entender que no se metieran

Mientras el resto de las alquimistas solo miraban sonrientes de lo que pasaba

Issei se levantaba gracias a su sangre ángel y su entrenamiento infernal que pudo resistir ese golpe que podría haberle roto el cuello

-beni eso duele que te… -

-¡WAAAAAAAA! ¡Estoy viendo al chico de mis sueños pidiéndole una cita a otra chica que no soy yo! ¡Mi corazón esta roto por esta infidelidad! –

Ella estaba de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza tratando de contener la fuente de lágrimas que surgía de sus ojos. Issei se acerco y se puso frente a ella para poder aclararle las cosas

Grave error que pronto pagara

-pero… si tiene una escusa o un motivo, lo escuchare –

-bueno la verdad es que, si es una… -

*PUM*

-¡ise! –

*PUM*

*PUM*

*PUM*

-¡NADA DE EXCUSAS! ¡MALDITO PLAYBOY! ¡MUJERIEGO! ¡GIGOLO! –

Lo había golpeado en la cabeza dejándolo enterrado en el suelo. Y no paro allí ya que le dio una lluvia de golpes que podrían romper el concreto. Pedazos de concreto y polvo salieron dispersados y los demás veían como el alquimista era machacado

Rias quería ayudarlo pero rei la detuvo dándole una sonrisa

-no te preocupes el coronel esta acostumbrado a esto –

-pero y su… -

-siempre y cuando los golpes no sean en el corazón no hay problema, además de que ella usa los guanteletes sin picos lo que solo le quiere romper los huesos –

Los demonios se quedaron callados al ver esa faceta de los alquimistas que no veían menos koneko que veía todo con una sonrisa

-¡TRAIDOR! ¡DENSO! ¡INFIEL! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! –

Se detuvo para darle el golpe final de martillo con las manos unidas y lo peor es que sus manos brillaban lo que indicaba que usaba alquimia

-¡CORONEL BAKA! –

*PUMMMMMMMMMMMM*

El golpe fue más poderoso que hizo que issei fue a traspasar los tres niveles del edificio y además de que este se dividió en dos por el impacto y la alquimia

* * *

_**Cambio de escena **_

* * *

Una media hora después de calmar a los estudiantes que escucharon el alboroto y de reparar el edificio (con alquimia claro) issei estaba sentado en loto pero con múltiples chichones sobresaliéndoles en la cabeza y a una rias que no dejaba de reír

Cuando paro de reír y ver a issei que estaba concentrado en el dolor de su cabeza ella hablo

-acepto el trato –

El levanto la mirada para verla, ella se inclino para darle un beso en la frente, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar

-te espero mañana a las tres en el puente de lado sur, no faltes… alquimista –

La diablesa después de decir eso se fue dejando a un castaño muy sonrojado pero detrás de el a su unidad que miraban con ojos de querer matarlo y mas beni

Poco después rias se encontró con su amiga akeno y a su nobleza que veían todo con una sonrisa de triunfo

-ustedes tuvieron algo que ver, no es así –

-ara ara, que te hace pensar que fuimos nosotros buchou –

Ella no hablo y paso de ellos pero justo al estar a su lado solo dijo una palabra en un susurro

-gracias –

Ella se fue al interior del edificio dejando a sus siervos con una sonrisa

-tuvimos mucha suerte de que hyodou-kun le debiera un favor –

-un trato… -

-fufufufufu… la verdad me hubiera gustado ser yo quien fuera a esa cita, pero, buchou es la que puede hacerlo entrar en razón y volverse un demonio –

-si buchou logra llegar a su corazón podremos salvarlo y tenerlo de compañero y así –

-poder pagarle lo que hizo por nosotros –

Ese era la intención de los siervos gremory, ellos planearon todo con la intención de que issei se pudiera salvar y poder tenerlo como compañero de nobleza

Las cosas pintaban bien para todos

* * *

_**Cambio de escena**_

* * *

-NO ES JUSTO! –

Bueno… no para todos

Ya que la unidad Crimson Dragons tuvo una reunión de emergencia

-NO ES JUSTO QUE ELLA, ESA DIABLESA QUE APENAS LO CONOCE, ¡TENGA UNA CITA CON EL CORONEL! –

Beni seguía despocritando por lo que paso, claro se disculpo con el castaño por dejar que su ira la controlara

Sus compañeras se reunieron para acordar que hacer en esta nueva situación

-el coronel le pidió una cita a rias-sama… que romántico –

Ako se sonrojaba por lo que había pasado pero sintió celos por no poder tener esa cita

-fue extraño y no tiene sentido que la haya invitado a salir –

-a que te refieres Riko? –

-el nunca estuvo interesado en esas cosas –

Pero rei intervino en la conversación

-bueno no se alteren, quizás el coronel al fin ya haya entendido que tiene poco tiempo y disfrutar la vida –

Todas miraron a rei que a pesar de sus palabras se puso nerviosa por las miradas de acusación

-rei, tu tuviste algo que ver, no es verdad –

Saeko la teniente preguntaba al querer indagar en lo que oculta la suboficial-mayor ocultaba

-hay teniente, que le hace pensar que yo tuve algo que ver? Porque estaría yo ocultando algo? –

-porque no estas burlándote de beni como lo sueles hacer? –

Ella callo al ver que la descubrieron. Solo soltó un suspiro y hablo

-bueno la verdad es que yo… escuche una conversación que no debí escuchar –

-a que te refieres cromo, tu sabias que esto pasaría y no nos avisaste! –

-jejejeje… es que quise ver si… -

Ella no pudo terminar ya que una beni muy enojada la tomaba del cuello de la chaqueta y la zarandeaba como un muñeco

-¡porque te quedaste callada! ¡Porque dejaste que esto pasara! ¡Porque! ¡Porque! ¡Porque! ¡Porque! ¡Porque! –

-porque el merece ser feliz –

Las chicas se quedaron en shock al escuchar a su compañera mientras esta se tomaba la cabeza para evitar el mareo

-si rias-sama lo convierte en demonio el estará vivo pudiendo disfrutar un nuevo comienzo –

-pero rei, sabes que si es reencarnado el tendrá que… -

-lo se… el tendrá que desertar a amestris –

Todas se envolvieron en un silencio incomodo. Bajaron la cabeza sabiendo que es la verdad y es inevitable

Saeko suspiro y se dispuso a retirarse. Sus compañeras lo notaron

-teniente a donde va –

Es lo que ako preguntaba haciendo que la pelimorada se detuviera

-voy a ayudar al coronel en su cita… no sabe de otra ropa que no sea su uniforme y debe de estar presentable –

Las alquimistas se sorprendieron al escucharla

-pero teniente usted esta segura de esto! Usted aprueba que el deje amestris? –

La teniente no respondía y ellas esperaron a que diera su respuesta pero…

-aunque quiera que pudiéramos seguir con estos días en la unidad. Debo aceptar y ver que esto es lo mejor –

La alquimista no les daba la mirada seguía en la puerta

-le debo mi vida, mi posición, le debo mucho a el… pero… pero… si esta es una manera de que el viva… lo aceptare con gusto. Aunque el tenga que dejarnos a todas –

Cada una de las alquimistas tenían miradas tristes pensando es los momentos que pasaron con su amado coronel… esos felices e inolvidables momentos

Ako con una mirad decidida se levanto de su asiento

-bien si el coronel va a una cita debe estar preparado, debo darle sus medicinas para que no tenga que tomarlas en su cita –

Luego su hermana gemela se levanto

-debo avisar a la general que no lo moleste y que los asuntos pasen al teléfono de la teniente –

Después rei se levanto

-tengo que darle un itinerario y la lista de lugares que ví y le serian interesantes para que su cita no sea aburrida –

Y por ultimo y menos esperada, benitsubasa

-el coronel no sabe lo que es la ropa de moda hoy en día, si va a ser su primera cita no le voy a permitir que se valla en uniforme o ese llamativo abrigo rojo que dice "estoy aquí, dispárenme" –

Todas tenían una mirada decisiva en sus ojos y ellas pasaron de saeko pero al notar que no las seguía ellas voltearon a verla para quedarse sorprendidas

Y es porque la chica mas fuerte del grupo y segunda al mando del grupo tenia lagrimas en los ojos corriendo por sus mejillas… pero aun así, ella sonreía. Rápidamente se limpio esas lágrimas y sonrío a su equipo

-bueno, y que esperamos, hay a un coronel que preparar, crimson dragon a trabajar –

-si! –

Todas con entusiasmo salieron pero saeko tenía pensamientos en su cabeza y esos pensamientos eran de una sola persona

_-coronel… -_

* * *

_**Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Al día siguiente la cosas eran mas tranquilas y una determinada pelirroja con un vestido amarillo suelto que llegaba a medio muslo con un cinturón blanco que abrazaba sobre la cintura, zapatillas de tacón corto blancos, unas pulseras blancas en cada muñeca, un sombrero de ala ancha para el sol y un bolso color amarillo de correa delgada esperaba en un puente

La cuestión es que ella llego media hora antes por el nerviosismo y además de que quería que todo saliera bien en esta cita

_-se que estoy nerviosa por mi primera cita… pero no dejo de estar emocionada por que es una cita con ise –_

Ella se sonrojaba por el mero pensamiento

Pasaron cinco minutos de la hora cordada y el no llegaba algo que preocupaba a la pelirroja pero luego vio a alguien llegar

Era el mismo issei pero de diferente atuendo

Vestía una camisa abotonada blanca de manga larga un chaleco negro cerrado, corbata roja floja que llegaba el nudo al pecho en vez de al cuello, un guante blanco en su mano derecha, pantalones jeans negros y tenis negros con agujetas y puntas blancas llevando una estrella de color azul sobre un circulo blanco (les doy tres segundos para que adivinen que marca es 1… 2… 3… ya adivinaron? pues los felicito)

Ella lo miro y admitió que con ese atuendo diferente al uniforme y abrigo rojo se veía más apuesto de lo que ya es

-lamento haber llegado tarde rias-sama espero y no haya esperado mucho –

-no te preocupes, acabo de llegar –

-bien emm… -

Pudo notar que el alquimista estaba algo nervioso ya que no encontraba las palabras que decir

-ise, esta es tu primera cita, ¿verdad? –

-mil disculpas rias-sama, pero no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas y… -

-no te preocupes y tampoco te tienes que poner nervioso, esta también es mi primera cita y no espero que sea perfecta, si no que sea una que no olvide –

El solo cerró los ojos con un sonrojo notable

-bueno… comencemos la cita rias-sama –

-nop –

-… disculpe? –

-estamos en una cita y los honoríficos no son necesarios aquí. Así que hazlo como se debe –

-ok… comencemos la cita… rias… -

Ella sonreía ya que aunque lo dijo muy tensamente fue un avance

Pero el alquimista esta nervioso en sus años de estar al servicio de amestris el jamás en su vida a tenido una cita o tenido contacto con una mujer mas allá del deber laboral. Y karasuba no contaba para nada

Pero el vino preparado al tener los consejos de su unidad en su memoria

_-ofrézcale el brazo para que ella lo tome y caminen juntos –_

Ese fue el consejo de la alquimista de cromo

A lo que solo lo hizo. Ofreció su brazo izquierdo y ella se sorprendió al principio para luego sonreír y tomar el brazo y caminar juntos al primer destino

* * *

_**Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Ellos se encontraban en un café con rias tomando té y issei un café llegando a platicar de algunas cosas tribales sobre sus labores y su ocupaciones

-debes de ser muy famoso en amestris –

-solo cumplo con mi trabajo pero algunos tienden a exagerar las cosas y los detalles de mis misiones –

-en serio? Pero las misiones que te asignan son tan peligrosas que ni yo y mi nobleza las podríamos hacer –

-a veces los objetivos ponen buena pelea pero nosotros con un buen trabajo en equipo logramos superar esos retos que nos llegan –

-fufufufufu… tu vida es muy interesante… yo no tendrá que decirte ya que de seguro leíste mi expediente y… -

-… de hecho… me gustaría escucharla –

Ella abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que issei dijo

-pues… hace unos años cuando tenía ocho yo estaba… -

Ella platico con el alquimista y el mismo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía. Mientras en otras mesas estaban akeno, kiba y koneko que comía unos pastelillos. Miraban con cautela y disfrazados para no llamar la atención de la pareja

-ara ara, párese que la cita marcha bien –

-creo que nos preocupamos por nada al seguirlos –

-mmm… -

Pero en otra mesa mas alejada eran cinco chicas vestidas de civiles para no llamar la atención y eran nada menos que saeko y la unidad Crimson Dragon

-mou… no es justo que ella disfrute de la compañía del coronel –

-vamos beni acordamos que no nos meteríamos con su cita –

-eso lo se cromo, pero… me es muy difícil –

-vamos beni esto lo hacemos por el coronel –

-tu también estas celosa ako… -

-que! claro que no riko –

-hey chicas silencio o nos descubrirán –

Saeko las calmo mientras usaba un teléfono para grabarlos

-oiga teniente, que esta haciendo? –

-nada beni… solo que la general Dunios me encargo grabar la primera cita del coronel –

Las chicas tuvieron una gota de sudor al saber eso. Esa si que era una madre entrometida

Pero mientras ellas miraban alguien llego al lugar. Siete conductores de motos deportivas en los que solo dos bajaron y entraron al lugar

Eran dos tipos de aspecto nada agradable y por sus miradas no tenían buenas intenciones

-hey este es el nuevo café que abrieron… que aburrido –

-si no hay nada interesante que… hey mira lo que veo… -

Ellos enfocaron su mirada en rias que seguía animadamente platicando con issei

Se acercaron a su mesa mientras las chicas de la unidad y la nobleza miraban con seños fruncidos por la posibilidad de que ellos arruinaran la cita

-y después de eso grayfia castigo a Onii-sama por estar huyendo de sus deberes, puedes creerlo? –

-si lo creo. Y pienso que sirzench-sama es algo inmaduro para ser un líder del inframundo –

Ella aunque no estaba logrando que sonriera pudo ver por sus ojos que el se divertía por su platica.

-hey preciosura que estas haciendo con este, he? –

Ellos voltearon y ya que ese tipo estaba muy cerca de ella

-por que no mejor te diviertes con unos hombres de verdad? –

Ella los miro con disgusto como si hubiera comido un limón agrio

-lo siento pero estoy en una cita… -

-con este perdedor… ja! Te podremos hacer muchas cosas divertidas que este virgen perdedor no te haría

-no estoy interesada, ahora nos dejarían en paz por favor –

-hey no te hagas la difícil y mejor acompáñanos a… -

Issei se levanto teniendo una mirada seria a ellos que se asustaron un poco

-Ella les dijo que no –

-perdón que dijiste virgen –

-si están sordos les puedo recomendar un buen doctor por que lo dije muy claro –

-valla este tipo tiene pantalones para plantarnos cara he? –

Obviamente ella sabia lo que podía pasar y no quería que pasara

-ise deja, vamos a otro lugar, ven vámonos –

Ella lo tomaba de la mano jalándolo para salir y que hubiese un problemas pero…

-hey que vas a dejar que tu novia te diga que hacer? Si es así que virgen eres jajajajajaja –

Issei a pesar de que quería romperle la cara se calmo al ver la mirada de rias que le pedía que ignorara eso

-respondes? Que te pasa?… ¡gallina! –

Hubo un silencio después de esa palabra...

Las chicas de la unidad tragaron saliva al escuchar eso… y miraron a ese chico con algo de lastima

-no debió decir eso –

Es lo que saeko decía

Rias miro como issei tenia la cabeza baja con el cabello sombreando sus ojos pudo sentir que estaba enojado

-ise no, no vale la pena –

-¡me tienes miedo?... ¡gallina! –

Es lo que decía con una sonrisa arrogante mientras el otro cacareaba como una gallina

-llama una ambulancia ako –

-si –

Ellos reían y seguían burlándose de ise pero no sabían lo que estaba a punto de pasar

El alquimista dejo la mano de rias y camino lentamente a ellos sin levantar la mirada

-disculpa, me podrías repetir esa ultima palabra? –

Issei estaba en frente de esos chicos

-te dijimos, ga-lli… -

*PUM*

Sin algún aviso el tipo fue golpeado en el mentón y lo elevo tanto que llego a traspasar el techo. Y lo mejor, es que uso la mano derecha, la de automail

Su otro compañero tenía los ojos abiertos al ver lo que pasaba después sintió que lo tomaban del cuello de la chaqueta

-escúchame bien idiota… no vuelvas a llamarme gallina o te juro que sabrás de lo que soy capaz… nos entendemos –

El tipo estaba asustado por la mirada que le daba pero justo cuando no podía empeorar el resto entro al café viendo todo lo que issei hizo

-hey tu, te estas metiendo con los dragones y acabas de golpear a uno de los nuestros –

-yo solo respondí a sus agresiones –

Dijo luego de soltar al tipo y acercándose a rias

-vas a tener que responder por esto, pero si nos das a tu novia por unos minutos quizás… -

-no hay trato, así que piérdanse –

Tomo la mano de rias y se dispusieron a irse pero…

-que maldito marica, es muy cobarde como una gallina –

Otro silencio salio

-ako pide mas ambulancias y a la policía ya que esos tipos están condenados –

-ok teniente –

Rias sintió como su cita apretaba su mano libre con mucha fuerza y pudo entender el porque

_-como pude olvidarlo. El fue entrenado por ojisan, el mal temperamento a las palabras debió haberlo heredado, y si estoy en lo correcto, el… -_

-que te pasa? Acaso nos vas a… -

No pudo terminar ya que recibió la suela de un tenis en la cara que lo derribo al suelo. Era issei que le dio un pisotón con vapor saliéndole de la cabeza por lo enojado que esta

_-el golpeara a los que le dijeron gallina -_

-¡a mi nadie me dice gallina me escuchaste! –

-a el! –

El resto se le lanzo a issei intentando golpearlo pero el ágilmente evita eso golpes y les da con el brazo derecho tirando dientes y rompiendo narices y hubo uno que fue golpeado en la entre pierna

Las chicas no se metieron ya que eso era normal para ellas

Ya acabando que claro no era nada todos estaban en el suelo gimiendo de dolor, pero el líder se levantaba sacando algo de su chaqueta

Era una pistola calibre 22 que apuntaba a issei

-maldito! Te arrepentirás de meterte con nosotros la pandilla de los dragones –

Jalo del gatillo

*BANG*

Y la bala iba directo a el pero en un movimiento veloz evadió la bala que fue a parar a una pared

El líder no se lo podía creer. Iba a disparar otra vez pero sin que se diera cuenta recibió un golpe en el plexo solar y fue tirado al suelo para que le quitaran el arma y viera como el alquimista quitaba el cargador arrojándolo a un lado y diera un disparo al techo y arrojara el arma

El tipo ahora tenia miedo de verlo a los ojos se podía decir que se orinaba en los pantalones

Issei solo tenía la mirada baja y sin decir nada camino a rias para tomar su mano y salir de allí

Ya después la policía llego y arresto a los sujetos por daños a la propiedad y alterar el orden

Después de tanto alboroto ellos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al siguiente

Pero en el camino issei no le dio la mirada alguna a rias, lo que esta se preocupaba. Después issei se puso en frente de ella y se inclino en reverencia o… disculpa

-le pido mil disculpas por lo que paso en la cafetería, le juro que si yo me hubiera controlado mas… -

-no es necesario que te disculpes –

El se sorprendió cuando dijo esas palabras, levanto la mirada para verla y vio que ella sonreía sinceramente

-me esperaba que pelearas ya que no te gusto como me miraban aparte de que te decían gallina –

-no… no me gusta para nada esa palabra –

Ella reia por la cara que molestia (comica) que tenia

-bueno pues, aun estamos en una cita así que, a donde vamos? –

-hem… rei me dijo sobre un lugar que podríamos ir se trata de… -

El le dio la dirección a rias y ella sonrío sabiendo en donde era por lo que ella alegremente tomo la mano de issei y caminaron al lugar destinado

Cuando llegaron el castaño pudo ver que el lugar era un karaoke a lo que se sorprendió y se quiso ir a otro lugar pero se dio cuenta que ella ya pago la renta de servicio

Por lo que no le quedo de otra que entrar

Entraron y tomaron unas bebidas

-vamos a cantar ise, hay una que te guste? –

-bueno pues… no soy muy aficionado a cantar y… -

-en serio?, que yo sepa tienes buena voz para cantar –

-es por mi sangre ángel ya que nacemos con el don para el canto –

-bueno pues no se diga más, voy a poner una canción –

-oi espera –

Ella no le escucho solo busco entre el control una canción que poner después de presionar algunos botones eligió una y tomo un micrófono para dárselo a issei

-te puse una buena, vamos canta –

-pero rias –

-por favor… -

Ella le dio la mirada que podría doblegar a cual quier hombre no importa lo temerario que sea

Los ojos de cachorro

El alquimista no le quedo de otra salvo tomar el control y ver la canción que le puso rias. Cuando lo vio pues solo respiro hondo y espero las letras de la canción

La canción comenzaba con tambores y un…banyo

**I had a dream so big and loud**

**I jumped so high I touched the clouds**

**I stretched my hands out to the sky**

**We danced with monsters through the night**

**I'm never gonna look back**

**Woah, never gonna give it up**

**No, please, don't wake me now**

**This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife**

**My li-i-i-i-i-ife**

**This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife**

**My li-i-i-i-i-ife**

ella vio como poco a poco el cantaba la canción y entraba al ritmo de esta. Pero también vio que se estaba empezando a divertir

**I howled at the moon with friends**

**And then the sun came crashing in**

**But all the possibilities**

**No limits just epiphanies**

**I'm never gonna look back**

**Woah, never gonna give it up**

**No, just don't wake me now**

**This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife**

**My li-i-i-i-i-ife**

**This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife**

**My li-i-i-i-i-ife**

Ella pudo ver como el hizo algo que nunca vio en el tiempo que estuvo en el salon del club

El sonreía

**I hear it calling outside my window**

**I feel it in my soul (soul)**

**The stars were burning so bright**

**The sun was out 'til midnight**

**I say we lose control (control)**

**This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife**

**My li-i-i-i-i-ife**

**This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife**

**My li-i-i-i-i-ife**

**This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be**

**The best day of my life**

**Everything is looking up, everybody up now**

**This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife**

**My li-i-i-i-i-ife**

Cuando la canción termino ella lo único que hizo fue aplaudir por la Buena canción de hizo y mas por ver el rostro de alegría que tiene

Issei solo dio las gracias al público de una persona

-bravo ise cantaste muy bien

Issei se dio cuenta de que sonrio para luego regresar a la seriedad pero no podia quitarse ese sonrojo de sus mejillas

-bueno no me considero muy bueno… pero ahora –

El tomo el control de las manos de rias y oprimió unos botones para elegir una canción para ella después de elegir una le dio el micrófono a ella

-es su turno –

-mmm… bien lo are –

Tomo el micrófono y se levanto para ver cual es la canción que issei había elegido para ella. Al ver cual es no pudo evitar alegrarse

-esta canción es una de mis favoritas –

Ella espero a que las letras salieran y con eso canto

**Dear future husband****  
****Here's a few things you'll need to know if****  
****You want to be my one and only****  
****All my life**

**Take me on a date****  
****I deserve a break****  
****And don't forget the flowers every anniversary****  
****Cause if you'll treat me right****  
****I'll be the perfect wife****  
****Buy a girl some rings****  
****But buy what you need (hey)**

**You got that 9 to 5****  
****Okay but so do I****  
****So don't be thinking I'll be home and making apple pie****  
****Cause I never learned to cook****  
****But I can fry the hook****  
****Sing along with me****  
****Sing sing along with me (hey)**

**You got to know how to treat me like a lady****  
****Even when I'm acting crazy****  
****Tell me everything's alright****  
****Dear future husband****  
****Here's a few things you'll need to know if****  
****You want to be my one and only all my life****  
****Dear future husband****  
****If you want to get that special loving****  
****Tell me I'm beautiful in each and every night**

**After every fight****  
****Just apologize****  
****And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right****  
****Even if I was wrong****  
****You know I'm never wrong****  
****Why disagree****  
****Why why disagree (hey)****  
****Cause you got to know how to treat me like a lady****  
****Even when I'm acting crazy****  
****Tell me everything's alright**

**Dear future husband****  
****Here's a few things you'll need to know if****  
****You want to be my one and only all my life (hey, baby)****  
****Dear future husband****  
****Make time for me, don't leave me lonely****  
****And though we'll never see your family more than right****  
****I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed (hey)****  
****Open doors for me and you may get some kisses****  
****Don't have a dirty mind****  
****Just be a passive guy****  
****Buy me a ring****  
****Buy buy me a ring babe**

**You got to know how to treat me like a lady****  
****Even when I'm acting crazy****  
****Tell me everything's alright**

**Dear future husband****  
****Here's a few things you'll need to know if****  
****You want to be my one and only all my life (hey, baby)****  
****Dear future husband****  
****If you want to get that special loving****  
****Tell me I'm beautiful in each and every night****  
****Future husband, better love me right**

La canción se termino y al parecer dejo al público de uno con la boca abierta al ver como puede entrar una mosca

Ella sonreía al ver la reacción de issei ya que no suele cantar en frente de alguien

-wow –

-fufufufufu se la dedico a mi futuro esposo que veo que le gusto mucho… -

-jajaja muy graciosa rias –

Es lo que dijo sarcásticamente pero no pudo dejar de sentir que esas palabras iban dirigidas a el e iban en serio

-pero ya que nos queda poco tiempo cantemos una canción juntos que te párese? –

-me párese bien, pero cual seria bueno para ambos? –

-déjame ver… veamos… ha… la tengo! –

Ella presiona algunos botones y después pone la canción para que se reproduzca y las letras aparezcan

Issei supo cual era por lo que se preparo junto con rias que también tomo un micrófono ya la cancion comenzaba y issei respiro hondo

(Issei)

**Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on****  
****You got the healing that I want****  
****Just like they say it in the song****  
****Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

**We got this king size to ourselves****  
****Don't have to share with no one else****  
****Don't keep your secrets to yourself****  
****It's karma sutra show and tell****  
****Woah****  
****There's loving in your eyes...****  
****That pulls me closer****  
****It's so subtle, I'm in trouble****  
****But I'd love to be in trouble with you**

(ambos)

**Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on****  
****You got the healing that I want****  
****Just like they say it in the song****  
****Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on****  
****You got to give it up to me****  
****I'm screaming mercy, mercy please****  
****Just like they say it in the song****  
****Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

(rias)

**And when you leave me all alone****  
****I'm like a stray without a home****  
****I'm like a dog without a bone****  
****I just want you for my own**

(juntos)

**Woah****  
****There's loving in your eyes****  
****That pulls me closer****  
****It's so subtle, I'm in trouble****  
****But I'd love to be in trouble****  
****with you**

(issei)

**Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on****  
****You got the healing that I want**

(rias)

**Just like they say it in the song****  
****Until the dawn,****  
****let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

(ambos)

**Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on****  
****You got the healing that I want****  
****Just like they say it in the song****  
****Until the dawn,****  
****let's Marvin Gaye and get it on****  
****You got to give it up to me****  
****I'm screaming mercy, mercy please****  
****Just like they say it in the song****  
****Until the dawn,****  
****let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

**Just like they say it in the song****  
****Until the dawn,****  
****let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

La canción había terminado pero algo entre ellos paso

No se dieron cuenta como pero issei estaba abrazado a rias mientras ella se entregaba en esos brazos como una pareja de enamorados apunto de… ustedes saben

Se dejaron llevar mucho por la cancion

Cuando issei supo lo que estaba haciendo el vapor le salía por las orejas. Ella aunque se sonrojo no se molesto, es mas le gustaba la sensación de estar en sus brazos

El alquimista se soltó y de inmediato se disculpo por tal comportamiento

-gomenasai rias yo… -

-no… no hay problema este… -

No podian hablarse del nerviosismo, ni siquiera podian mirarse a los ojos ya que se dieron la espalda

_-ok issei, cálmate, lo que hiciste estuvo mal, me deje llevar por la canción y ahora rias-sama piensa que soy un pervertido… genial… por verdad esto es vergonzoso! –_

**[vamos socio relajate Pudo haber sido peor ya sabes, el que ustedes por la emocion se empezaran a quitar la…]**

_-por verdad Ddrag! No estas ayudando para nada! -_

**[kukukukuku ]**

Mientras issei tenia un debate interno rias también estaba pensando

_-por el maou, que es lo que iba a hacer!... un poco mas y hubiera cedido a mis impulsos…aunque… no me hubiera molestado –_

Es lo que pensó para luego tener un sonrojo y una sonrisa muy traviesa

Es una diablesa así que no la pueden culpar por tales pensamientos

* * *

_**Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Ya se ponia el ocaso y nuestra pareja llego a lo que se conoce como un lago en el que estaban sentados en un banco mirando el agua cristalina que refleja la luz del sol del atardecer

Les voy a dar un resumen de lo que hicieron

Después de salir del karaoke fueron a otros lugares como una cabina de fotos en los que se tomaron muchos, pasaron a un parque de diversiones en los que se subieron a algunos juegos mecánicos, después pasaron a los puesto que daban premios de feria en los que issei había fallado ya que al parecer no eran su fuerte claro este no se rindió y en el juego del tiro a las botellas supo que el juego estaba arreglado por lo que uso su alquimia para descubrirlo y ganarle quedándose con un peluche de dragón rojo y dándoselo a rias que agradeció con un beso

Luego fueron a más lugares como el cine en el que vieron una nueva película de comedia romántica… algo que issei tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para no dormirse

Pero en toda la cita la unidad de alquimistas y la nobleza gremory estuvieron de metiches todo el tiempo viendo como hiba su cita. Claro que las chicas se ponían celosas por que rias tuviera esa suerte que no pudieron tener con su coronel. Ahora los dos grupos estaban en unos arbustos ocultándose y viendo lo que pasaba

Rias estaba feliz por haber tenido su primera cita con issei, nunca se había divertido tanto desde el anuncio de su matrimonio con raiser y los problemas del alquimista de hielo

Pero al final el haber pasado ese tiempo con el castaño fue algo que para ella valió la pena disfrutar

-me divertí mucho hoy ise –

-también me divertí rias y para ser sincero esperaba meter la pata –

-vamos ise lo que paso en el karaoke no fue nada –

-si lo se, pero aun así le pido disculpas, si me pide algo yo lo pagare, ya sabe un intercambio –

Ella aunque quería seguir insistiendo con que no era nada se le encendió el foco al ver que eso era una oportunidad

Las alquimistas y las chicas de la nobleza pudieron ver las intenciones en la mirada de la pelirroja. Todas tenían un solo pensamiento

_-atrevida! –_

Ella se acerco más a issei llegando al punto en el que invade su espacio personal

-bueno si quieres compensarlo pues… hay algo con lo que puedes –

-amm… rias… esta muy cerca –

-fufufu es necesario para que puedas hacer lo que quiero que hagas –

-se que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar pero… que es lo que quiere que haga –

Ella se acerco más a su rostro con una sonrisa

-yo solo quiero… que me beses –

Ahora el estaba muy rojo para poder pensar con claridad… no sabia que es lo que tenia que hacer para una situación así

_-maldicion que hago, ¡vamos piensa en los elementos de la… -_

**[¡no te llegues a acobardar por el gran rojo, tienes que hacerlo!]**

_-Ddrag no puedo!, me entiendes?, no puedo hacerlo! –_

**[si puedes hacerlo! solo saca ese coraje que tienes para enfrentar a tus enemigos!]**

_-pero esto es diferente, es mi primer beso y te juro que también es el de ella, no se que podría hacer, voy a arruinarlo –_

**[Entonces… ten 25 segundos de valor]**

_-…disculpa? –_

**[Son 25 segundos en los que puedes permitir el valor para lograr tu meta, y tu tiempo comienza ahora]**

_-pero yo… -_

**[DIJE AHORA!] **

_-esta bien, esta bien lo are… ok… aquí voy –_

El castaño tomo ese tiempo de valor y con valentía uso su mano izquierda para tocar la mejilla de rias a lo que ella se sorprendió y se sonrojo pero no lo negó en cambio toco esa mano en señal de que continuara

**[te quedan 18 segundos, apúrate!]**

_-ya voy, no me presiones quieres –_

El se acercaba lentamente a su rostro mirándola pero rias se quedo hipnotizada por esos ojos, por lo que dejo que todo siguiera su curso también acercándose al alquimista de forma lenta

Ambos estaban frente a frente, casi sintiéndose el aliento del otro emocionados por sentir los labios del otro

Pero en los arbustos Beni era sostenida por riko, rei y koneko que evitaban que fuera a interrumpir a la pareja y le pusieron una banda en la boca para que no gritara y quitara la atmósfera ya que estaba muy enojada

Pero eso era inevitable para Beni

Ahora volvamos a la pareja que estaba a punto de hacerlo, que estaba a punto de besarse pero justo cuando iban a hacerlo

*BZZZZZZZZZZ*

El celular de rias empezó a vibrar y ella aunque quería seguir tenía que responder

Tomo su celular de la bolsa y contesto

-hola –

"_rias al pareser tu hermano pregunta que por que no le dijiste que tienes una cita y anda como loco"_

-padre eso no es… -

"_si estas con issei hyodou tráelo para que la familia lo conozca" –_

-papa el no tiene tiempo para eso –

"_en serio? Es una lastima, espero no haya interrumpido algo importante" _

_-si, mi primer beso –_

"_bueno te dejo espero y no llegues tarde" _

-si adiós padre –

Ella colgó pero tenía muchas ganas de matar a su padre por haber llamado pero justo cuando iba a hablar con issei este la tomo de la barbilla sin esperarlo

-lo siento rias, pero solo tengo cinco segundos –

-he? –

-perdóneme –

Ella no lo enmedio hasta que sintió algo en sus labios

Era issei que la besaba… así es damas y caballeros, el la besaba

Rias abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa que tuvo, pero al sentir y saber de quien son esos labios solo pudo dejarse llevar y rodear sus brazos en el cuello del alquimista y el mismo issei poner una mano en la cintura de ella para que ambos estuvieran mas cerca

El beso fue casto, sentían ambos labios compartiendo el mismo aliento dejándose llevar por la nueva sensación que sentían y empezaban a querer más

Muchas emociones salieron de esos labios y de sus corazones que querían acercarse y unirse

Los espías… quiero decir los conocidos de la pareja estaban sorprendidos por lo que sus ojos veían… claro beni tenia lagrimas silenciosas y trasmuto un casco de vidrio que se puso en la cabeza y en el comenzó a gritar de tristeza

Las otras chicas tenían miradas quebradizas pero a pesar que aman a su coronel ellas solo querían verlo feliz aunque sus corazones se les estén doliendo

Sin embargo la nobleza solo podía ver con diferentes expresiones

kiba tenia una mirada de orgullo al saber lo que eran las palabras de issei era una regla que todos los hombres se les permitiera tener 25 segundos de valor y el los aprovecho

Koneko aunque es muy inexpresiva en realidad sintió algo de celos de su ama al besarlo

Pero akeno aun teniendo esa sonrisa elegante no pudo evitar sentir celos y algo de arrepentimiento al ver como issei se comporto en toda la cita y mas cuando se imagino estando en el lugar de rias besando a ese alquimista

La pareja seguía besándose pero la necesidad de aire fue lo único que los obligo a separarse. Ambos respiraban agitadamente por la excitación e intentaron calmar sus corazones

-wow –

Es lo que pudo decir el alquimista

-fue muy intenso –

Respondía la diablesa

-si que lo fue y… -

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que rias lo tomo de la camisa y volvió a besarlo y esta vez con más pasión. Ella quería sentirlo de nuevo, a lo que el alquimista solo se dejo y correspondía al beso pero luego el se separo por un momento

-rias… se me acabaron los 25 segundos de valor, yo –

-pues tendrás mas tiempo ya que quiero mas de tus labios –

_-he… creo que estoy en aprietos –_

Es lo que pensaba el castaño pero la pelirroja era otra cosa

_-sus labios son dulces… no se si es por su parte ángel, pero aun quiero mas de ellos –_

Y sin mas demora ellos volvieron a reanudar pero…

* * *

_**Cambio de escena**_

* * *

-NO PUEDO CREERLO! –

Era char que estaba viendo todo lo que esos tórtolos estaban haciendo y no pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz y orgullosa por ver al niño que crío como su hijo en su primera cita y tener su primer beso

-eso es acero! –

También ed estaba viendo junto con char y la general shinonono que aunque paresia seria no pudo aguantarse las ganas de sonreír por lo el alquimista de acero

-estoy tan orgullosa de el, mi issei-kun –

-yo también lo estoy char…ese chico ya esta creciendo –

-también lo estoy por el jefe maestro… pero note que ella pudo hacer lo que nadie de amestris pudo hacer –

-lo se houki… _nichte_ logro hacerlo feliz –

Los tres alquimistas quedaron en silencio mirando la pantalla pero char fue la que lo rompió

-ed… -

-dime –

-estas completamente seguro de que piensas hacer? –

El no respondía solo bajo su mirada para después sonreír de medio lado y dejar a las mujeres solas

En su mente solo tenia una respuesta

_-como el acero… -_

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

**hey espero y les haya gustado ya que este fue un capitulo que llegue a disfrutar mucho y mas los momentos cómicos y románticos**

**y como verán ya puse un fic cross de bleach aun que lo puse en la sección normal y pienso moverlo al tercer capitulo**

**Ya tengo planes para la zampakuto de issei que seran dos de polos opuestos**

**Una será que tenga poder de la luz y su espíritu sea yume de sekirei**

**Y el otro es de oscuridad y seria karasuba**

**El de rito seria un martillo en estado que controla la gravedad shikai y su espiritu yashima de sekirei**

**Pero para los otros dos no tengo nada salvo ideas vagas que no quedarían**

**Si alguno quiere aportar una idea puede decirme en un review o en un MP**

**Si alguno le gusto el capitulo o quiere expresar su descontento puede mandarme un MP y con gusto atenderé **

**No olviden comentar **

**Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey espero y no me hayan extrañado por que les tengo el nuevo cap de este fic**

**Aquí solo habrá algun flash back de momento o algo parecido**

**Si más que decir los dejo para que lean**

* * *

**Capitulo 11 : Recuerdo**

* * *

Se iniciaba otro día en la academia y todos entraban para poder estudiar

En un determinado salón del club estaba rias haciendo papeleo pero akeno pudo notar algo diferente en ella

No paraba de sonreír mientra miraba los papeles

-ara ara espero que esa sonrisa no sea por la cita que tuviste con issei-kun –

-que te puedo decir akeno… fue la mejor cita de toda mi vida –

Lo decía con un sonrojo en solo pensar en su determinado alquimista

-crees que eso fue un avance? –

-sea un avance o no, solo quiero que el este conmigo –

-bueno pues solo tenemos que seguir intentándolo más –

Rias en vez de escuchar a su amiga solo siguió pensando recordando todo lo que paso en su cita

*toc**toc*

Pero dejo de pensar cuando se escucho el toque de la puerta

-adelante –

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una alquimista

-char-san no la esperaba –

-bueno, tengo la culpa por no llamar para una cita –

-pero pase tome asiento –

Ella paso a los asientos del sofá con rias que también tomo asiento mirando a char

-y que se debe su visita –

-bueno rias-san, vengo con la intención de felicitarte por salir con issei-kun –

-emm… no tiene que… -

-no te pongas sonrojada, la teniente saeko los grabo en su cita –

Ella empezó a tener la cara roja de vergüenza mientras char solo empezó a reir

-no te preocupes… en lo que a mi respecta todo fue una salida formal –

-bueno char-san –

-solo quiero agradecerte –

-porque? –

-porque tú hiciste que issei-kun se divirtiera como un chico de su edad… lo alejaste aunque sea por unos momentos de los asuntos de amestris… yo como su madre estoy muy orgullosa de mi niño –

-char-san… no se que decir salvo que… ahora que ya se los sentimientos que siento por ise no pienso rendirme para poder salvarlo… y ahora mas que nunca quiero reencarnarlo para que pueda tener una vida digna de alguien como el –

-las cosas que le han pasado no fueron justas, pero solo espero el vea esta oportunidad que tiene en frente de sus ojos –

-yo también lo espero… y a propósito char-san, puedo hacerle una pregunta? –

-ya la hiciste, pero me puedes hacer otra si quieres… solo que tendré que pedir algo a cambio –

-ara ara, trueque a trueque, es lo que hace un alquimista –

-bueno akeno-san si no fuera a pedir algo a cambio no seria una alquimista –

-bien char-san que es lo que pide –

-te lo pediré dependiendo de lo que me preguntes. Ahora, dime tu pregunta –

-lo que quería preguntar es… si es cierto que peleo contra la arcángel gabriel –

-… -

Ella quedo callada. Al parecer no es algo de lo que le guste hablar

-bueno… no suelo hablar mucho de esto… pero si lo preguntas pues… no puedo negarme a responder –

-espere si le es muy incomodo no tiene que… -

-no este bien… además de que es algo que involucra a issei-kun por lo que te diré –

-sigo insistiendo que usted no tiene que… -

-… fue hace muchos años cuando issei-kun fue recién implantado con el automail en el brazo… después de eso fuimos a la central principal en Alemania donde se iniciaría su entrenamiento e ingreso en las filas de amestris… pero dos días después de haber llegado la central estuvo bajo ataque –

-bajo ataque? –

-bueno se podía decir que alguien solo toco la puerta y se enojo que no le abrieran –

-y? –

-pues… -

* * *

_**Flash back **_

* * *

*BOOOOOOOM*

Uno de los muros de la fortaleza de la central principal de amestris fue hecho polvo y escombros. En el patio muchos hombres vestidos de uniformes azules con armas automáticas y otros que tenían abrigos de color negro y círculos dibujados en el suelo esperaban a lo que derribo el muro

Del polvo salía una persona… o eso se podía decir si no se podía dejar de lado las alas blancas, la ropa blanca y el arma en forma de mazo ahuecado con púas y un resplandor dorado

Esa persona era un ángel y por la expresión de sus ojos se podía decir que estaba enojada

Las fuerzas de amestris preparaban sus armas y los alquimistas preparaban su alquimia trasmutando cañones y otras armas como lanzas y espadas… y hubo algunos que usaban elementos como fuego y hielo y rayos

Uno de los alquimistas con un altavoz hablo

"**le daremos una advertencia… suelte su arma y arrójese al suelo, o nos veremos obligados a disparar!" **

Ella al parecer nos los escuchaba ya que camino tranquilamente a ellos

"**es la ultima advertencia, tire su arma y arrójese al suelo!"**

Ella seguía caminando sin importarle las numerosas armas que le apuntaban

"**habrán fuego!" **

*takatakatakatakatakatakataka*

*takatakatakatakatakatakataka*

*takatakatakatakatakatakataka*

*takatakatakatakatakatakataka*

*BOOOM*

*BOOOM*

Ellos dispararon sus fusiles automáticos y sus bazukas… pero no les funcionaba

Ya que había círculos mágicos de color dorado que protegían a la intrusa

El líder al ver que no funcionaba solo dio una orden

"**alto al fuego, retrocedan… alquimistas de elite neutralicen al enemigo!" **

Los soldados paraban el fuego y retrocedían aun apuntando al ángel

Los alquimistas pusieron sus manos en el suelo y en ellos salían destellos que provocaban que unos muros de tierra se elevaran rodeándola

Otros se pusieron guantes y con unos chasquidos fuego naranja salían de la nada tomando la forma de un drago oriental y entrando a la abertura de arriba

La idea era quemarla hasta que solo quedaran cenizas pero

*crack*

*BOOOM*

Los muros cayeron por un destello dorado y las llamas desaparecieron

Dejando ver a la misma chica alzando su mazo que brillaba más de luz dorada y esta luz aumento de tamaño

Alzo vuelo al ver que seis rayos de color azul se acercaban a gran velocidad, luego en el aire se formaron tres tornados, ella vio que tres alquimistas con círculos en las manos brillando de azul controlaban el viento

Esos tornados trataron de atraparla pero ella solo aleteo sus alas y sin saber como los tornados se dispersaron

Ella bajo al suelo y vio como algunos alquimistas se lanzaban a gran velocidad con armas blancas como espadas, lanzas, hachas y martillos de guerra

Ella solo movió su mazo y de un golpe y la fuerza de la luz los mando a volar por los aires

Uno de ellos cayó cerca del ángel. Ella se acerco y lo tomo del cuello

-en donde tienen a issei hyodou –

El no le podía responder ya que solo trasmuto una espada con la intención de cortarla entonces ella lo lanzo lejos

El alquimista cayo a lo pies de una determinada alquimista

Era charlotte misma que llego con algunos hombres

Ambas se miraron una con seriedad y otra con hostilidad

-se puede saber el porque estas atacando la central principal… gabriel! –

-tu sabes el porque vine charlotte, vengo por mi sobrino issei hyodou! –

-te lo hemos dicho muchas veces, el decidió ser un alquimista y servir a amestris! –

-no me importa!, el debe de estar en el cielo sirviendo a dios!, no siendo un soldado con el propósito del intercambio equivalente… el debe de estar diciendo las oraciones y amando a nuestro creador! –

-y que sea un ángel que restringe sus propios deseos y sueños al servirle a un dios egoísta… pues déjame decirte que en amestris tendrá mejor futuro que el que su patético de su padre le tenia planeado… el cumplirá su sueño estando con personas que lo apoyaran en su camino! –

-el es un ángel! Se que Uriel cometió un error pero debe de estar con los suyos en el cielo, así que te exijo que me entregues a mi sobrino o tendré que destruir este lugar para encontrarlo! –

-… no te lo entregare –

Por el tono que lo decía daba entender que no va a echarse para atrás. La Angel al escuchar eso solo empezó a aumentar su poder sagrado… los soldados y alquimistas apuntaron sus armas preparados para enfrentarla pero char alzo una mano dando una orden

-quiero que se alejen, extiendan un perímetro de más de 150 metros alrededor –

-pero general, que es lo que va a hacer? –

-hagan lo que les dije, voy a contenerla hasta que el jefe maestro llegue y pueda controlar las cosas –

-pero general el enemigo es un arcángel de los más altos del cielo, enfrentarla es una sentencia de muerte –

-solo entréguele a ese pecador! –

Eso fue lo que dijo uno de los alquimistas de elite pero char lo miro con ojos de enojo

-llévense a ese impertinente de aquí y enciérrenlo para que aprenda! –

Dos alquimistas se llevaron al tipo que hablo

-general aunque no quiera hacerlo, creo que esa es la mejor opción en… -

-no voy a entregar a uno de mis estudiantes… así que hagan lo que les ordene –

-si general! –

Todos empezaron a alejarse mientras char le hizo frente a gabriel, ella pensó que habían cedido a su exigencia

-y bien?... me entregaras a mi sobrino? –

-mi respuesta seguirá siendo ¡No! –

-con que así son las cosas… piensas que me vas a detener? Solo retrasaste mi reunión con el –

-el tomo su elección, quiere cumplir su sueño, eso es algo que no vas a poder evitar –

-si le muestro la divinidad del cielo el cambiara de ele… –

-crees que issei es una mascota o un objeto que según tu tiene que estar en el lugar que le corresponde? El sufrió por la estupidez de su madre, los intereses de su padre, el esta sufriendo sus errores… y quieres que el este en un lugar que no solo tiene que ver al hombre que prefirió su estatus que el si no que también tiene que someterse a repetir las mismas oraciones y enfrentar a enemigos que según tu dios son una herejía incluyendo a los alquimistas? –

-… -

-el silencio lo dice todo –

-tus palabras no cambiaran nada! –

-mis palabras solo dicen la verdad, soy una alquimista y la verdad es algo que debemos descubrir… -

Ella se acercaba a gabriel no importándole lo que los alquimistas de elite le gritaban, se puso en frente de ella

-el quiere continuar el camino de un alquimista, no puedes simplemente reclamarlo sin considerar las cosas –

Luego tomo su hombro mirándola a los ojos, la ángel también la miro a los ojos

-ya para gaby… no tenemos que hacer esto… -

Al parecer ellas tenían una amistad que pasó a desaparecer con lo de la elección de issei cuando ella le exigió como familiar que le dieran la custodia, pero ed y char no se la quisieron dar debido a que issei no quiere saber nada del cielo o dios

-char… solo te pido que me dejes llevármelo… yo podré darle el amor que Akira no le dio –

-sabes que el ya no confía en los ángeles… ya no, confía en dios y su sistema… ya no confía en su familia de sangre –

-no puedes decirme eso char, el no puede negar su parte ángel –

-ya es tarde gaby, por favor no hagas esto mas difícil y mas para el –

Tocaron sus frentes mientras gabriel solo cerro los ojos de la tristeza

-te lo pido por la amistad que aun tengo contigo, aun te considero mi amiga… deja a issei en paz, déjalo seguir con su camino –

-… lo siento char… pero no puedo –

Ella empujo a char haciéndola retroceder unos metros

-a partir de ahora, nuestra amistad termino… así que voy a pasar sobre ti y todo amestris para tomar a mi sobrino y llevarlo al cielo donde pertenece… donde estará con su familia! –

Char no levanto la mirada solo tenia una lágrima corriendo por su ojo, se limpio esa lágrima que era los sentimientos que tenia en ese momento. A ella le dolía que su amistad terminara de esa manera, ahora solo estaba en frente de una amenaza para su protegido… su niño

-pues que esperas… arcángel gabriel… -

Ahora le hablaba de una manera fría, esa era la forma de hablar a un enemigo

Gabriel flexiono sus alas y movió los hombros. De su otra mano saco otro mazo con púas. Mientras que char solo saco de su chaqueta dos barras de metal que estas al trasmutarlas se trasformaron en pistolas largas de medio metro

-tendrás que matarme para que te lo lleves… ángel –

-eso es lo que pienso hacer ahora… alquimista –

Apreto sus manos en los mazos y de ellos las puntas se alargaron, char con su alquimia hizo que las pistolas se llenaran con energía positronica

Ella se lanzo a char pero la alquimista salto evitando el golpe y poniéndose detrás de la ángel

*DON*

*DON*

Sus armas dispararon una especie de láser naranja que fue desviada por un círculo mágico

-tu alquimia no puede contra la magia… sabes que es superior –

-no estés tan segura –

Ambas pistolas se fusionaron para trasformarse en un rifle largo con bayoneta en la punta

Gabriel se lanzo otra vez al ataque a pero char caso otra barra de metal y usando su alquimia esta se convirtió en un escudo que paro el golpe y la hizo retroceder

Después apunto el rifle a la ángel que no espero eso y le disparo un potente láser que le impacto en el hombro mandándola a volar y no se detuvo allí ya que disparo varias veces sin dejarla protegerse con sus círculos mágicos. Gabriel con sus alas evadía los láseres pero no podía o no encontraba oportunidad de atacar

Después desapareció para volver a parecer detrás de char a lo que la alquimista ya esperaba ese movimiento uso la bayoneta para intentar apuñalarla pero esta se movió apenas rozando el filo, pero vio que la energía se reunía en la boquilla del rifle

Logro alejarse del camino del láser que vio como este siguió hasta llegar al muro y este se hizo nada más que un hueco de quince metros de diámetro

Gabriel se sorprendió al ver el daño que causo ese láser

-me sigues subestimando como siempre –

-a veces olvido lo que pueden hacer los humanos con solo conocimiento y poder… -

-deja que te ilumine y veras de lo que somos capases –

-eso esta por verse! –

La angel con su mazo derecho desde arriba le llego a char para poder golpearla pero esta trasmuto el rifle y el metal que tenía se acoplo a los brazos haciéndolos como una especie de armadura

Y con esos brazos detuvo el golpe mismo que se acercaba, la fuerza del golpe empujo a char haciendo que enterrara los pies en la tierra

Gabriel estaba más sorprendida al ver como su golpe fue parado

-como lo paraste!? –

-aumente la densidad del titanio y le agregue una cubierta de carbono endurecido, que es la misma resistencia que el mismo diamante –

-piensas que con eso me detendrás –

-no pienso detenerte, pienso hacer que te largues de central –

-pues tendrás que dejar los juegos y ponerte seria –

-con gusto –

Ambas se lanzaron en un combate cercano, char usando los brazos de titanio y gabriel usando sus mazos dorados

Char bloqueaba y golpeaba mientras gabriel también golpeaba

Gabriel no esperaba que ella pudiera darle pelea en todo el tiempo que la conoció nunca supo ni como era su poder o su forma de pelear, eso era algo que se lamentaba ahora que es su enemiga

Después de chocar sus armas dieron un salto atrás y se miraron

Gabriel estaba agitado ya que había pasado mucho desde que tuvo que pelear, no después de la guerra entre las tres facciones

Vio que char no mostraba signos de cansancio

-no seguiste mi consejo de entrenarte por lo que veo –

-cállate! –

-te dije que la paz de las tres facciones puede no durar y tú aunque seas un arcángel no eres perfecta, tampoco eres poderosa, y algún día por tu arrogancia y egoísmo alguien te pondrá en el suelo –

-Te dije que te callaras! –

Ella se segó por la ira y más al saber que esas palabras eran la verdad

Se segó tanto que creo una lanza de luz dorada de tres metros y sin que char se lo separara lo lanzo

Char no alcanzo a evitar el ataque y recibió de lleno la lanza en el estomago, el ataque la empujo al suelo en donde aun tenia la lanza

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –

Ella gritaba de dolor e intentaba quitarse la lanza pero le era inútil gabriel se acerco a ella con otra lanza de luz en mano

-solo me vasto una lanza de luz para ponerte en el suelo, una vez te lo dije y te lo diré de nuevo, los humanos no importa lo que hagan, siempre buscaran de un ser divino –

Ella apunto a su cabeza con la intención de matarla

-y ahora, me darás a issei o tendré que rogarle a dios por la vida que voy a arrebatarte –

La alquimista solamente sonrío

-pues que estas esperando –

Gabriel se enojaba al no obtener que ella tuviera miedo por perder su vida

-tu lo pediste! –

Ella se preparaba para matarla pero…

-DETEGANSE! –

Gabriel para al escuchar esa voz, volteo su cabeza lentamente para ver a la persona que buscaba, era su sobrino

-issei –

*ding*

*tud*

Ella al escuchar un tintineo volteo a ver a char que aplaudió y puso una mano en el suelo para sin saber como un pilar de tierra se alzo golpeando el estomago de la arcangel

-heaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –

Char se levanto tomando la lanza y con un grito se la quita del su cuerpo

Gabriel cayó y se levanto con algo de dificultad, se quedo en shock al ver como el cuerpo de char tenia destellos rojos y su herida se cerraba lentamente

-pero… como?! –

-Supongo que no te lo esperabas –

Ella aplaudió de nuevo y puso sus palmas en el suelo para que con alquimia varios puños de tierra salieran y fueran directo a golpear a gabriel que como podía se cubría con sus alas pero no era suficiente y un puño que no esperaba le dio un golpe que la elevo por los aires

Char volvió a trasmutar su brazo de titanio y salto estando a la altura de gabriel

-algo que no importa cuanto tiempo pase, es que al final, entre mas superiores se creen, mas fuerte es el golpe a la realidad! ¡heeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –

Ella con el puño de titanio y destellos de alquimia bailando en el golpeo a gabriel en el estomago llegándole a sacar sangre y mandarla a estrellarse en el suelo

Cuando se estrello ella hundió la tierra dejándola en el medio del hundimiento y a char que cayó a unos metros de ella cansada pero trasmutando su brazo en una pistola

Se acerco a la ángel y le apunto a la cara con el

-co…como fue que…que paso –

Ya no podía hablar bien por el dolor y la falta de oxigeno

-me subestimaste, y este fue el precio que pagaste –

-si vas a matarme, hazlo rápido –

Ella espero a que la alquimista jalara del gatillo… pero

No hizo nada

-que esperas… hazlo… Hazlo! –

-… no lo are –

Volvió a trasmutar para quedar convertida en una barra y guardarla en su chaqueta y con eso retirarse dejando a una ángel indignada

-eso es lo que harás?, yo no te habría tenido piedad!, te hubiera matado al tener la oportunidad! –

-… lo se… y me alegro de ya no ser tu amiga –

Gabriel se levantaba muy adolorida pero vio que en el rostro de char había lágrimas que se limpiaba, también vio como ella empezaba a debilitarse y como issei corría para ir a ayudarla pero la alquimista solo se abrazo a el y lloro, issei le devolvió el abrazo consolándola con la mano de carne que le quedaba

La ángel ahora supo lo que en verdad perdió no solo perdió a su sobrino si no que también a una gran amiga

* * *

_**Fin del flash back **_

* * *

-mi pelea con ella fue lo que marco el fin de mi amistad y lo que permitió que issei con mas razón no volviera a confiar en los ángeles, Gabriel dejo de reclamar a issei, cuando le dejo muy en claro que el no quería nada que ver con ellos y con dios –

Las chicas se quedaron impresionadas ante el relato de ella

-increíble char-san, su pelea con Gabriel fue… -

-única? –

-no… muy dura para usted –

-no te preocupes, de hecho esa pelea me hizo darme cuenta que aunque me veía como una amiga me consideraba débil, y eso es algo que no me pienso permitir –

-char-san, no se que decirle… -

-no tienes que decirme nada, solo espero y esto que te conté les sirva para algo –

-le pido disculpas si en algún momento le fue muy… -

-no tienes que disculparte rias-san, solo espero y puedas pagar el intercambio que hicimos –

-a claro, dígame que es lo que quiere y yo le puedo… -

-no te lo cobrare ahora… si no en otro momento –

-… y cual será? –

-eso lo sabrás a su tiempo –

Después de eso ella se levanto del sofá

-bien tengo un informe que hacer y ise-kun no tardara en llegar, nos veremos luego rias-san –

-no quiere quedarse para una merienda o… -

-no gracias, quizás en otra ocasión –

Ella se disponía a irse pero antes paro para decir algo

-ha, antes de que se olvide, rias-san te daré un consejo si tus asuntos están relacionados con ise-kun –

-dígame –

-para llegar al corazón de un alquimista, tienes que darle algo que lo equivale –

Ambos no entendieron lo que dijo

-disculpa? –

-eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, nos vemos –

Y después de eso ella se fue dejando a ambas diablesas

-ara ara, que habrá querido decir con eso? –

-no lo se akeno, pero tengo el presentimiento de que en algún momento podré saber su significado –

Y asi ellas se quedaron pensando en las palabras de char mientras tanto la alquimista de titanio caminaba no sin antes sonreír

_-todo va de acuerdo al plan de ed… solo espero y sepa lo que hace –_

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

**Hey espero y les haya gustado este capitulo**

**Como verán esto es solo un capitulo corto pero en el siguiente les daré un cap con mas acción **

**Sin más que decir espero comentarios y si tienen quejas o quieren expresar sus opiniones pueden mandarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

**Sin más que decir es todo**

**Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey como andan **

**Les traigo otro capitulo de este fic y sin demoras**

**Ya que no tengo nada más que decir solo los dejo para que lean**

* * *

**Capitulo 12 : pesadillas**

* * *

Las cosas en la ciudad de kouh estaban mas agitadas ya que los soldados de amestris comenzaban a correr y un helicóptero halcón negro sobrevolaba la zona

"_objetivo se dirige al sur entre los callejones, pueden interceptarlo en la siguiente cuadra. Repito. Pueden interceptarlo en la siguiente cuadra"_

Y así como lo dijo el piloto, el sospechoso se dirigía a una trampa

Cuando el sospechoso llego había una hilera circular de vehículos Hummer con ametralladoras 50 apuntándolo y varios soldados con MK12 y M16A1

"**sangre fria ya no tienes escape, entrégate o nos veremos obligados a disparar"**

El en vez de mostrarse asustado solo sonrío de forma siniestra

Y de la nada por destellos azules el suelo se formaron múltiples picos afilados de hielo que atravesaban los autos y a algunos soldados de matándolos sin piedad

-si eso es todo lo que pueden hacer entonces sera mejor que se preparen para la guerra que voy a comenzar! –

Sangre fría escapo de las balas de algunos soldados que lograron sobrevivir llegando con su hielo a subir a un edificio

-muy pronto los humanos pelearan por ser la raza mas fuerte jajajajajajaja! –

* * *

_**Cambio de escena **_

* * *

Amanecía en la academia Kouh y las cosas eran tranquilas con issei vigilando en el edificio del club mirando el horizonte

-que haces aquí –

De forma fría hablo al sentir una presencia a sus espaldas

-solo pasaba de visita. Acaso te molesta? –

-ambos sabemos que tus visitas terminan en desastre –

Esto lo dijo sin quitar la mirada del horizonte, la persona solo sonrío en arrogancia

-escuche que venciste a ese phenex, dime, acaso la diablesa que te asignaron a proteger te motivo a meterte en un asunto que no era tuyo? –

El alquimista no respondió. Volteo a ver a esa persona que estaba a sus espaldas

Era un chico de cabello gris plateado ojos azules con ropas y armadura ligera

-lo que hago no es de tu incumbencia… vali –

El ahora mencionado vali río en voz baja

-ya no eres el mismo issei hyodou que conocí hace apenas tres años. La última vez que nos enfrentamos era en Hawai. Y termino en un empate –

-no fuiste lo suficiente mente fuerte para matarme y ambos sabemos que no querías usar el Juggernaut drive por temor a que me mataras y que tu diversión terminara –

-tu tampoco usaste tu Juggernaut drive por temor a perder tu lado humano, sigues con ese estupido pensamiento de que eres humano? Ya despierta hyodou. Dejaste de ser humano cuando tu dragón despertó, dejaste de ser humano cuando tus poderes de ángel surgieron y por último. dejaste de ser humano cuando cometiste el último tabú –

Los ojos de issei son cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello sus manos se cerraban en puños temblando con fuerzas mientras vali estaba a solo tres pies de el

-el antiguo hyodou buscaría justicia por lo que uno le hicieron. Pero solamente veo como sigues siendo el perro de ataque de esos despreciables humanos -

-… vasta –

-vasta? De que dime. Vasta de que! piensa en esos débiles reliquias que te restringen. Con sus órdenes y su disciplinas. Restringen lo que realmente eres… te restringen como dragón. Piensa en todo lo que te han hecho!… a ti! a mi! a muchos como nosotros! Te prometo que si te liberas y cobras venganza como un verdadero dragón. Juntos. Podremos hacerlos pagar por lo que han hecho –

-prefiero morir que entregar mi humanidad –

-eso piensas? Pues claro, también moriré. No puedo vivir en un mundo en el que me restringen como dragón –

Vali lo tomo de las solapas del abrigo rojo intentando que issei lo mirara a los ojos

-ambos somos seres muy similares hyodou, estamos destinados a pelear y hundir este mundo en caos con nuestro enfrentamiento. No puedes negar este destino que debemos cumplir –

-yo no soy como tu! –

La voz de issei se alzaba más de rabia y dolor con las palabras de vali

-yo soy el dragón emperador blanco y tu el dragón emperador rojo. Nuestras vidas y todos los vinculados con nosotros seguirán viviendo en tragedia. Tus padres, amestris, incluyendo tu secuestro son prueba sólida de ello. De que debemos cumplir el legado de los dragones celestiales -

El alquimista sentía que con una palabra más explotaría de rabia y odio

-diste todo por ellos, por amestris, por la humanidad y que te dieron? Responde! Que te dieron!... nada!... nada mas que sufrimiento! No hubo ningún intercambio! –

Las lágrimas de issei salían de sus ojos que estaban cerrados por su rabia que trata de contener ante los gritos y ataques verbales de vali

-es mi decisión lo que quiero hacer!–

-lo decides? Tu y yo y como los reyes dragón ya no tenemos ese derecho. Lo perdimos desde el día en el que las tres facciones y las otras religiones nos mataron y sellaron por temor a ser superiores a ellos, que nos robaron las alabanzas y la fascinación… nos han quitado lo que más anhelamos. Nuestra libertad! –

-VETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –

*Floosh*

Un fuego blanco rodeo a issei y empujo a vali obligando a que soltara su agarre que tenía. Puso un escudo mágico para evitar ser quemado por las llamas divinas

Cuando las llamas se dispersaron el peliplata vio como issei estaba de rodillas y respiraba de forma agitada y sosteniendo el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Aun derramaba lágrimas carmesíes

Vali solamente suspiro

-deja de llorar que das asco como dragón –

Le dio la espalda para desaparecer pero no sin antes hablarle

-como extraño al antiguo hyodou, el si era un verdadero dragón –

Y con un destello desapareció dejando solo a issei con su dolor y sus lágrimas mientras su compañero interno intentaba hablarle

**[Socio]**

_-se lo que dirás, y puedes estar de acuerdo con el. Doy asco como dragón –_

**[…]**

_-quiero estar solo así que déjame –_

Y su dragón lo dejo solo a issei que se apoyo en el techo con la esperanza de que su dolor disminuyera lo suficiente para poder inyectarse morfina. Justo cuando bajo el de su abrigo saco una jeringa quitándole el tapón con la boca pero este se le resbalo de la mano haciendo que se cayera

Aunque bajo su dolor lo suficiente no podía moverse para alcanzarla, hasta que una mano tomo esa jeringa y se la inyecto en el brazo

El alzo la vista para ver que era rias con una mirada de preocupación

Ella con una mano toco su pecho y después lo abrazo

-quizás muchos te abandonen y la humanidad que has protegido con tu fuerza te rechace, pero yo no te abandonare, no me importa las amenazas. Nunca te abandonare –

El alquimista no supo como responder a esas palabras salvo simplemente devolver el abrazo y una sola palabras

-… gracias -

Rias sonrió al sentir el calor del alquimista tocar su cuerpo mientras el no la soltaba

Y así pasaron las últimas horas en el techo

* * *

_**Cambio de escena**_

* * *

-jefe maestro las cosas se están complicando mas. Sangre fría ha burlado a muchos de nuestros elementos –

-bajas? –

-al menos 8 hombres y dos unidades blindadas –

Eran edward discutiendo la estrategia con la general houki con char a su lado

-bien pues entonces eleven los niveles de alerta y revisen cualquier lugar sospechoso. Que todos los alquimistas activos se movilicen. Quiero que evacuen la ciudad –

Edward se levanto para dirigirse a un mapa de la ciudad en donde hay puntos rojos formando un círculo

-quiero que toda esta zona quede evacuada para la anochecer -

-si señor –

-pero esta vez será diferente –

-señor? –

Las generales abrieron los ojos de la impresión

-ed si lo que dices es cierto, significa que tu… -

-así es char, yo me uniré a la búsqueda junto con ustedes –

Las cosas se complicaban más

* * *

_**Cambio de escena**_

* * *

En la habitación del club. Rias estaba sentada en el sofá tocando los cabellos castaños de su guardián que tenia su cabeza en sus piernas

Dormía por los sedantes administrados que se tuvo que inyectar para parar su dolor. Cosa que no molestaba a nuestra diablesa. Es mas lo disfrutaba

Cada rose de sus manos en los cabellos del alquimista dan mas gozo y satisfacción en la heredera

Pero algo paso

El medio ángel comenzó a ponerse inquieto al punto en el que derramaba lágrimas. Rias supo que probablemente el castaño estuviera teniendo otra pesadilla

-ise cálmate, todo esta bien –

Los intentos de calmarlo eran vanos. Y empeoraban cuando el

-POR FAVOR, YA NO MAS! –

Comenzó a gritar

Rias supo que eran los recuerdos de esos días en los que el fue usado como rata de laboratorio

La angustia y desesperación no se hicieron esperar, entre más pasaba el tiempo más empeoraba

-SE LOS SUPLICO YA NO MAS! –

La pelirroja lo intentaba mantenerlo quieto pero su fuerza y la del alquimista eran diferentes. De solo escuchar su voz ella también empezaba a imaginar los horrores que el castaño tuvo que pasar. Sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir por sentirse impotente ante el horror que el chico estaba pasando. Ante los deseos de ayudarlo y no saber que hacer

_-maldición, si no hago algo… por el maou rias piensa! No te quedes sin hacer nada, piensa! –_

Los minutos pasaban y issei no daba buenas señales, y rias comenzaba a entrar en pánico

_-a este paso el… joder! Es como si su corazón se rompiera más… un segundo –_

Esas ultimas palabras le dieron una idea de lo que podría hacer… no estaba segura si lo que tenia pensado iba a funcionar pero…

_-lo que sea con tal de que no sufra más por esas infernales pesadillas –_

Y respiro hondo agarrando valor para lo que iba a hacer

Con su magia presiono un botón de su Ipood que estaban conectados a una bocina mediana

**(pongan la cancion de Evanescence My Heart Is Broken en version acoustic)**

Comenzaba a tocarse un piano que entonaba tranquilidad

**I will wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you.**

Era la misma diablesa que comenzó a cantar con una voz dulce pero llena de sentimiento de tristeza

Ahora las tonadas del piano comenzaron a ir más rápido y se escuchaban con maestría

**I pull away to face the pain.****  
****I close my eyes and drift away.****  
****Over the fear that I will never find****  
****A way to heal my soul.****  
****And I will wander 'til the end of time****  
****Torn away from you.**

**My heart is broken****  
****Sweet sleep, my dark angel****  
****Deliver us from sorrow's hold****  
****Or from my hard heart.**

Los gritos y alteraciones de issei comenzaban a bajar poco a poco. Rias al ver que funcionaba continuo… solo que cerró los ojos y puso una mano en el pecho del alquimista. En el lugar en donde esta el corazón. Mientras las lagrimas continuaban saliendo de los ojos de ambos jóvenes

**I can't go on living this way****  
****And I can't go back the way I came****  
****Shamed of this fear that I will never find****  
****A way to heal my soul****  
****And I will wander 'til the end of time****  
****Half a life without you**

**My heart is broken****  
****Sweet sleep, my dark angel****  
****Deliver us**

Issei se quedo en silencio. La bella voz de rias era como si volviera al pasado.

**Change - open your eyes to the light****  
****I've been denying for so long, oh so long****  
****Say goodbye, goodbye**

Se acurruco mas al cuerpo de rias como si fuese un niño pequeño buscando protección de la oscuridad

**My heart is broken****  
****Release me, I can't hold on****  
****Deliver us****  
****My heart is broken****  
****Sweet sleep, my dark angel****  
****Deliver us****  
****My heart is broken****  
****Sweet sleep, my dark angel****  
****Deliver us from sorrow's hold**

Cuando la canción termino la heredera escuchaba las palabras de issei

-oka-san… oka-san –

El alquimista hablaba entre sueños pero temblando y aferrado a rias como si ella fuese a desaparecer. Ella bajo su mirada con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y aun tocando sus cabellos de forma maternal

-oka-san… no me abandones… no me vuelvas a dejar… me haces falta –

Ante esto ella solo pudo decir

-no temas… estas a salvo conmigo –

Y así. Con esas palabras. Issei finalmente durmió… sin una pesadilla esperando para atormentarlo

-ara ara. Esto me dejo muy intrigada –

Rias no dijo nada a su reina quien estuvo observando todo sin interferir en nada

La diablesa no le respondió salvo solo siguió tocando los cabellos de su guardián

-akeno… te puedo preguntar algo? –

-dime rias que pasa –

-crees tu que… es justo lo que le paso a ise? –

Ambas se quedaron calladas en un silencio ligeramente interrumpido por los suaves ronquidos del alquimista

Entonces la reina hablo

-una vez issei-kun me dijo… "este mundo es cruel he injusto… pero es algo que no podemos controlar. Solo. Dejarlo seguir el curso que este rige aunque a nadie le guste" –

La pelirroja… llegaba a un punto de quiebre

-akeno… tengo tanta ira y odio por aquellos quienes lastimaron a ise… como desearía poder encontrarlos… y hacerlos pagar por cada momento que mi guardián… mi amor… ha sufrido… nada me gustaría mas que verlos sufrir lo mismo que el tiene que soportar todos los días –

Akeno noto que su amiga y rey tenía una mirada que demostraba solo un deseo… castigo

-rias… -

Pero por ahora… lo único que podía hacer la diablesa es estar a lado del semi ángel. Del que ahora no piensa nunca abandonar

_-ise… como deseo hacerte feliz con toda mi alma –_

Esos fueron sus pensamientos… mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa que demostraba lo opuesto a lo que una debe demostrar

Demostraba… tristeza

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

**Hey espero y les haya gustado este capitulo**

**Lamento el haberme ausentado pero la verdad es que el febrero pasado era el aniversario de la muerte de un familiar que fue muy preciado para mi y toda mi familia…**

**Uno puede hacerse el fuerte pero la verdad es algo que no puedes controlar**

**Se pueden imaginar el despertar y tener en el celular en tus contactos el nombre de esa persona y no le puedes llamar por que sabes que el ya no esta**

**Te puedes imaginar eso**

**Si uno sabe como se siente pues me podra entender**

**Les deseo lo mejor y no se preocupen tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo ya que no puedo defraudar a mis lectores **

**Eso seria todo**

**Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


End file.
